XMen: Regreso al único lugar feliz
by La Dama Arual
Summary: El Profesor Charles Xavier no era un adicto, así que no esperaba sufrir el mono de dejar las inyecciones. Magneto, Erick, quien quiera que fuera ahora, no era un cobarde y tampoco un loco. Y estaba muy, muy cansado de estar solo. El Doctor Sutura, por otra parte, sí que era un adicto y sí que estaba loco.
1. Capítulo 1

Todo lo cannon que se puede escribir sobre Marvel.

Ya sabéis, nada es mío porque si no no habría retirado las mayas pegadas de ningún traje al pasar los ochenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Condado de Westchester, 6 de Febrero de 1973_

Lo había prometido. Raven se había salvado y él había hecho una promesa. Suspiró y dejó caer la última botella. Hank habría estado encantado de hacer todo aquello, pero Charles sentía que tenía que deshacerse él mismo de parte del desastre, sólo de las botellas, de lo que él pudiera encargarse.

La silla de ruedas chocó contra el mueble de la salita cuando dio marcha a atrás; Charles sacudió la cabeza, frunció las cejas y volvió a ponerse en marcha. No merecía la pena enfadarse. Las cosas eran así ahora, y él parecía feliz incluso en aquél futuro apocalíptico, al menos, consigo mismo.

— Buenos días, profesor.

El saludo de Hank le llegó inesperado desde la puerta y Charles fue consciente de cuánto había logrado tranquilizarse para que los pensamientos del todavía dormido muchacho no hubieran irrumpido como gritos en su mente.

— Ummm… —dudó desde la puerta— ¿necesita… ayuda?

— No, Hank, no te preocupes. He llamado a un servicio de limpieza —le dijo con despreocupación—, vendrán en un par de horas. Nosotros nos iremos a un hotel a Nueva York… creo que tenemos que poner algunas cosas en orden y empezar a hacer algunos arreglos ¿verdad?

La sonrisa, con un brillo de la esperanza y el carisma del antiguo Charles y un poco de la tristeza conocedora que acompañaba siempre al nuevo, fue para Hank un río claro y fresco en mitad del más cálido de los desiertos.

Contestó con una sonrisa todavía más grande.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 8 de Marzo de 1973<em>

Las primeras conexiones a Cerebro fueron lentas y pesadas. Sin la adrenalina y la necesidad de encontrar a Raven, Charles se dio cuenta de que necesitaba afinar sus aptitudes y volver a colaborar con todos aquellos sentimientos: la puerta volvía a estar abierta a todas las emociones, pero todavía era pequeña y dolorosa y entraban por ella precipitadamente. A veces se sentía exactamente así, como si una puerta de doble hoja se hubiera abierto en su sien y todas aquellas figuras astrales quisieran entrar gritando y corriendo por ella. Obligarlas a ser ordenadas y a permitir el paso sólo a las que él eligiera era un trabajo que debería volver a aprender a hacer y a perfeccionar.

Pero lo haría, porque había hecho una promesa: Scott, Tormenta, Ángel, Jane… los nombres, sus voces, sus caras y algunos recuerdos casi nítidos del anciano Profesor Xavier habían quedado grabados en su cabeza. Los encontraría, y encontraría a Lobezno donde fuera que Erick lo hubiera lanzado.

Con esa determinación, Charles tomaba una taza de té caliente y oloroso frente a la ventana de su estudio. Se había afeitado y se había recortado un poco el pelo, casi tan arreglado como cuando se había doctorado en Oxford, años atrás. Lo justo para volver a quererse un poco a sí mismo y para no caer en la mentira de que todo había vuelto a quedar igual.

Con un movimiento lánguido, dejó la taza sobre su plato y tomó el _New York Times_. Leía el periódico todas las mañanas después de forzarse a utilizar a Cerebro durante las últimas horas de vigilia, cuando las mentes estaban más calmadas y tranquilas y él se sentía menos invadido.

_Bronx, 7 de Marzo, 9:30 PM_

_Un ajuste de cuentas o una travesura adolescente ha causado un peligroso accidente en los arreglos de las vías del tren a su paso sobre el Río Bronx. La grúa que efectúa las labores de remodelación zozobró sobre sí misma cuando las obras ya estaban detenidas y se desplomó sobre un grupo de jóvenes y personas sin hogar que pasaban la noche junto al río, bebiendo ilegalmente en las zonas públicas. No se lamentan heridos._

_Se desconocen las causas del desmorone de la grúa, que ha quedado inservible, partido su brazo en dos mitades que presentan signos de abrasión, pero ha sido detenido uno de los jóvenes que allí se encontraba. La policía no ha querido desvelar los motivos y sospechas de su encarcelamiento, pero se presume un accidente durante una disputa o una apuesta realizada bajo los efectos del alcohol._

Charles observó la noticia unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y los ojos claros fijos en las letras de tinta. Había algo allí que le gritaba por atención, pero no era capaz de verlo. La palabra "abrasión" destacaba sobre las demás y la vista iba directamente a ella.

De pronto, se hizo la luz. Acababa de encontrar al joven Scott Summers.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 27 de Marzo de 1973<em>

Dos meses.

Habían pasado dos meses exactos desde la firma del Tratado de Paz en París y Charles ya había cumplido parte de su promesa. Sabía que, en el fondo, era una promesa de por vida: hasta el año 2023 cuando Logan volviera para pedirle cuentas. No obstante, haber encontrado ya a Scott y a Ororo le confería una tranquilidad y una sensación de victoria que ni siquiera sus dolores físicos podrían paliar. Intuía que para acercarse a Jane y a Warren faltaba tiempo aún, eran demasiado jóvenes y todavía no era su momento.

De todas maneras, la escuela había comenzado a funcionar. No sabía _exactamente_ los pormenores de sus actos en su otro futuro, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no todo había transcurrido de aquél modo.

Además del fiel Hank, el serio y joven Scott y de la traviesa Ororo, la Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos de Charles Xavier contaba con algunos otros habitantes: Alex había regresado con ellos cuando Charles fue capaz de hacerse espacio en sus pensamientos oscuros y desgarrados, era el único superviviente, además de Raven y de Erick, de la antigua Hermandad de los Mutantes; también contaban con Elisabeth Merrytown, casi de la edad de Ororo, con uñas de gato en las manos y en los pies y unas incipientes orejas felinas bajo el espeso cabello; y con Chris Bradley, un divertido adolescente con electroquinesis.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! —oyó gritar en medio del llanto a Elisabeth antes de verla correr girando la esquina de la terraza— ¡Profesor, dígale que pare!— con las manos en los ojos, la niña se colocó junto a él y presionó su frente contra el hombro del profesor.

Corriendo por la misma esquina, apareció Alex, con las cejas fruncidas y sus pómulos marcados por la mala alimentación de los meses anteriores.

— Te dejaré en paz en cuanto me lo devuelvas, niñata — le espetó al acercarse, tendiendo la mano a la espera de algo.

— ¡Pero no es justo! ¿Por qué yo no puedo verlo? —se quejó la niña, mirándolo con enfado.

— ¡Porque es mío y nadie tiene permiso para entrar en mi habitación!

— ¡Pero todo el mundo lo ha visto menos yo!

— ¿Que todo el mundo…? —musitó Alex, dejando caer la mano y blanco como el papel.

Tratando de ser paciente, Charles puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la sien en su mano izquierda. Respetaba profundamente los pensamientos de los demás, especialmente de los chicos a su cargo, pero no tenía cuerpo aquella tarde para aguantar los problemas de convivencia entre la consentida Lisa y el huraño y picajoso Alex.

Las imágenes aparecieron rápidas en su mente: Elisabeth cuchicheando con Ororo junto a la puerta del muchacho, risas cómplices y Ororo corriendo a abrazarse a Alex cuando este salió. Elisabeth entrando a hurtadillas en la habitación cuando Ororo y Alex desaparecían por el pasillo, un registro rápido de cajones en la habitación vacía y ordenada, y, finalmente, el premio: una llave pequeña y estupenda para la caja de latón que había sobre la mesita de noche. El Profesor vio a Elisabeth saltando diestramente por la ventana y llegando junto a las puertas de cristal de la sala, con tan mala suerte de hacerlo justo cuando Ororo y Alex salían al exterior.

— Ella no tiene la caja —le dijo a Alex. El chico seguía blanco y sus palabras, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, sólo parecieron asustarlo profundamente—. Se la tiró a Ororo cuando echaron a correr. Elisabeth, dale la llave a Alex, por favor.

Charles intentaba darle liderazgo a sus órdenes, pero sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo seguía pareciendo un poco jocoso y que sus palabras a veces desentonaban con el aire serio que creía que debía transmitir.

Con un golpe azorado de la punta del zapato contra el suelo, Elisabeth asintió y le tendió la llave que había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero Alex no la cogió.

— ¿Quién más lo ha visto? —espetó con un gallo en la voz.

Elisabeth apartó un momento la vista, tal vez buscando a Ororo, y tardó en musitar:

— Vimos a Hank arreglándola en el laboratorio… ¡sólo queremos saber qué hay dentro!

— ¿A… A Hank? —musitó, espantado.

Charles se sostuvo nuevamente la frente con la mano, pero sin intención ninguna de entrometerse en nada. No quería saber qué nuevo problema se iba a crear entre Alex y Hank, y sabía que de todas maneras le salpicaría.

— Elisabeth, pídele perdón a Alex por meterte en su intimidad y Ororo y tú vais a escribir unas reflexiones de quinientas palabras cada una sobre por qué no debisteis hacerlo —le dijo, tomando la llave de su mano y esperando a que la niña se disculpara y se fuera.

Alex seguía inmóvil ante él, blanco como una pared y con un leve temblor en las manos.

— P-profesor, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero Charles levantó la mano y le pidió silencio.

— No sé lo que guardas ahí, Alex, es algo tuyo, privado. Pero te pido que _por favor_ no pierdas los nervios cuando enfrentes a Hank. No tengo ni idea de por qué se le ha ocurrido si quiera hacer algo así… —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—, pero lo más probable es que haya algún tipo de explicación y que su delito de verdad haya sido no haberte avisado. No lo estoy disculpando, pero os pido paz cuando arregléis esto.

Increíblemente, Alex asintió y se dio formalmente la vuelta, retomando sus pasos y caminando con lentitud temblorosa.

Suspirando agradecido, Charles cogió aire y levantó la cabeza hasta dejarla reposar sobre el respaldo de la silla de ruedas. Estaba un poco mareado y la brisa fresca de la tarde de marzo parecía ayudar un poco. Al menos se sentía menos oprimido y parecía respirar mejor. ¿Quién habría imaginado que detener las inyecciones iba a causarle un estado de _mono_ meses después?

Él mismo habría pensado que la abstinencia de alcohol -que había seguido rigurosamente- sería la causante de algún posible problema cuando dejara su melancólica vida de los últimos dos años atrás, pero las aparentemente inofensivas inyecciones de Hank habían guardado un as en la manga todo aquél tiempo. Le habían permitido andar a cambio de sus poderes, de su esencia, y aún así todavía le cobraban intereses. Los mareos, la debilidad y algunos vómitos habían empezado a manifestarse a principio de la semana pasada, casi medio mes atrás, y un estudio de Hank, un poco incongruente pero válido, habían señalado pequeñas alteraciones en la sangre, restos de un ADN que no era propiamente el del Profesor, vestigios de lo que había sido al modificarlo para recuperar la movilidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero en algún momento fue nuevamente consciente de donde estaba y de que le castañeaban los dientes. Ya no había sol, pero todavía había cierta claridad y Charles se espabiló rápidamente. Dirigió con cierta frustración la silla hasta las puertas de la terraza, tratando de no pensar en que al aparato le daba igual la prisa que él tuviera, nunca podría correr con aquello, por mucho frío que hiciera.

Sacando de un plumazo los pensamientos oscuros, Charles abrió las puertas de cristal correderas y entró en su despacho. El calor de la calefacción y el olor de algún guiso especiado y con mucha zanahoria le llenaron el pecho con una mezcla de afecto, añoranza y cariño que se ganó una sonrisa. Siguió dirigiendo la silla a lo largo de la Mansión, girando las esquinas que cada vez le era más fácil tomar y alcanzando finalmente la reestructurada cocina.

— Buenas noches, chicos —saludó.

— ¡Íbamos a ir ahora a por usted, Profesor! —exclamó Ororo, mirándolo de pié en un taburete— ¡Alex ha hecho un postre que huele muy bien!

Curioso, Charles repasó con la vista a los chicos que ya estaban allí. Scott estaba terminando de poner los vasos a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde parecía que iban a cenar, llevando las gafas que Hank había diseñado para él y sus rayos gamma, Elisabeth y Ororo miraban espesantes el horno caliente junto a Chris y Alex y Hank se mantenían a la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, uno concentrado en remover el guiso y el otro sentado en su lugar, jugueteando con un cubierto y esquivando cualquier mirada.

— Si esto sigue así vamos a tener que mandarte a Francia, Alex, un talento como el tuyo no debe desperdiciarse —le alabó, con cierta risa.

El muchacho gruñó algo y les ladró que se apartaran para llevar la olla al centro de la mesa. Con el semblante enfadado, sirvió los platos de todos y escuchó con paciencia las exigencias de Lisa sobre cuantas patatas quería.

— ¡Oh, Alex! Realmente está delicioso —exclamó el Profesor, con total verdad—. No esperaba que supiera la mitad de bien que huele, pero… —dejó la frase ahí y volvió a llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

Durante unos minutos, todos comieron en silencio. El guiso estaba delicioso y la mayoría habían tenido un día agotador. Scott, animado por Charles, había decidido hacer las pruebas de acceso a la Universidad… con una recomendación del Profesor, casi cualquiera abriría sus puertas para él, incluso las suficientemente cercanas como para asistir a clase y volver a la Mansión para cenar.

Alex seguía enfrascado en el control de sus poderes, que había sufrido un retroceso tras las persecuciones de Bolívar Trask y la muerte de Ángel y Banshee, y había pasado la mañana entera en el nuevo gimnasio de la Mansión, liberando la tensión para las prácticas con el traje de Hank por la tarde; y después había estado persiguiendo a Ororo y a Elisabeth, por supuesto.

Hank también había tenido un día cansado, estaba desarrollando algún tipo de transporte que les permitiera mayor autonomía que el jet, que no necesitara una larga pista de aterrizaje y permiso para utilizarla… algo similar al avión que ya había diseñado para la CIA, pero que consumiera menos. Sobre eso, Chris había sido de gran ayuda, con su capacidad para _crear_ y no sólo reconducir la energía eléctrica, estaba siendo el conejillo de indias de Hank mientras trataba de aprender a controlar los dolores de cabeza que los campos eléctricos le creaban.

Sí, todos habían tenido un día duro, incluso Charles, que con su malestar apenas conseguía mantenerse tres o cuatro horas sin tener que luchar contra las voces que se precipitaban en su cabeza, por muy tranquilo que estuviera.

— Me alegro de verle comer así, Profesor —le dijo Scott mientras veía como se volvía a servir—, hace por lo menos cuatro días que no lo veía terminarse un plato.

Hubo un breve corrillo de asentimientos y Charles los miró a todos con sorpresa y el ceño fruncido.

— Creo recordar que Hank y tú os encargasteis de la cocina toda la semana pasada… puede que eso explique mis platos a medio comer —le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

El chico pareció entender y apartó la vista, volviendo a centrarse en su plato humeante. Alex posó la cuchara y dio por terminada su cena, sin tratar de hacer ningún comentario hiriente contra Hank, que también se había visto envuelto en la provocación del Profesor.

— Alex ¿qué hay de postre? —preguntó Ororo, asomándose sobre la silla de Charles.

— Cuando todos hayan acabado, lo sacará y lo verás… —le contestó sin ganas.

Sorprendido, Charles pensó en que era la segunda vez que Alex rechazaba entrar en conflicto en tan sólo unos segundos. La respuesta no había sido amable, pero se alejaba de acusación como "algo sólo para niños buenos" o "para ti, que eres una ladrona, sólo cola de rata" que ya había oído antes. No fue el único en percatarse, porque Scott también lo miró fijamente.

Alex y Scott habían desarrollado una extraña relación en aquél último mes. No eran demasiado cercanos, pero repentinamente, alguno tenía un gesto de alta complicidad, como darse el objeto que el otro necesitaba antes de haberlo pedido o súbitamente _saber_ algún extravagante gusto del contrario. Charles tenía una sospecha bastante fundada de lo que podía causar aquello, porque los dos chicos compartían una variante del mismo poder, pero ninguno había dado muestras de reconocerse, ni siquiera en las breves intervenciones en sus mentes que el Profesor había hecho.

— Oh… traed los platos aquí —les exigió Chris cansado de la impaciencia de las niñas, que no habían dejado de quejarse y preguntar mientras Charles se perdía en sus observaciones—. Yo os daré un cacho de postre, a ver si os atragantáis con él, pesadas.

Con una manopla abrió el horno y un olor dulce y sabroso aplastó el aroma de la carne y de las hierbas. Las niñas exclamaron emocionadas y se relamieron mirando por encima del respaldo de las sillas cómo Chris sacaba la bandeja.

Charles estaba también de espaldas al horno, pero el olor lo atravesó como una lanza y le cerró la garganta. Era amargo y se quedaba pegado en la parte de arriba de la nariz. Asqueado, torció el rostro mirando al suelo.

— ¿Profesor…? —Frente a él, Hank se dio inmediatamente cuenta de su mala cara.

— Ese olor… —murmuró, tirando de la palanca de la silla hacia atrás y alejándose de la mesa.

— ¡Tiene la cara verde!

— ¡Va a vomitar!

Las niñas a su lado exclamaron y se llevaron las manos a la boca, pero Charles no les prestó atención, sintiendo que decían la verdad. Con una disculpa apresurada, salió de la cocina y buscó huir del olor del chocolate. Un poco mejor, tras girar la esquina del pasillo y boquear en busca de aire que se llevara las arcadas, Charles maldijo en voz baja:

— Maldita abstinencia…

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 1 de Junio de 1973<em>

— Hank —llamó, tratando de mantener totalmente la calma en el laboratorio— ¿tú entiendes… entiendes el disparate que estás diciendo?

Blanco como el papel y mostrándose casi más asustado de lo que Charles se sentía, el chico asintió al tiempo que su piel tomaba un leve color azulado y la barba empezaba a despuntar.

— He hecho la prueba nueve veces, Profesor —le susurró, tartamudeando—. Todas han dado…

— Hank —repitió con voz clara—, eso _no_ es posible.

El chico, que seguía azulado, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, nervioso.

— Profesor, es posible que hasta ahora no haya sabido de esta mutación que…

— Mis poderes son mentales —le espetó, echándose hacia delante en la silla—, totalmente mentales. Nada físico. ¡Nada! Ni siquiera _telequinesis_, Hank. Mentales.

— P-pero…

— ¡Mentales Hank! —le gritó, tirándose hacia atrás—. Totalmente mentales…

El chico se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mientras Charles miraba la pared de la izquierda sin ver nada, sin pensar en nada, porque si pensaba en la locura que Hank estaba diciendo, se daría cuenta de que no era una locura y esa posibilidad se abriría como una grieta en una presa.

— P-pero… —volvió a empezar el chico, tartamudeando más que antes— s-si no fueran sólo mentales… ¿usted podría…? ¿hay posibilidades de que…? S-sería hace c-como… cuatro meses, c-cinco meses… por ahí… tal vez…

Las palabras de Hank fueron como una losa de plomo frío que calló sobre Charles y se adhirió a cada pliegue de su piel. Con voz helada, defensivo, le dijo:

— ¿Me estás preguntando si hace cuatro meses eché un polvo, Hank?

Había sido amargo y chulesco en sus palabras y, tal vez por eso, el tímido Hank fue capaz de hacerle frente.

— En realidad me refiero si hace cuatro meses tuvo relaciones sexuales como pasivo de un hombre, Profesor.

Charles notó cómo se le habría lentamente la boca, pero fue incapaz de cerrarla durante unos segundos, mientras miraba a Hank con los ojos casi desorbitados. Repentinamente, notó el fuerte calor del rubor en las mejillas y fue capaz de boquear. Cerró con fuerza la boca por fin e hizo girar la silla, huyendo del laboratorio, pero Hank fue más rápido y, haciendo otra cosa que Charles jamás habría esperado, cogió los mangos de la silla y lo detuvo, girándola de nuevo hacia él.

— ¡L-lo siento, Profesor, pero t-tiene que ser sincero! ¿Entiende lo que está pasando? P-podría ser peligroso para usted, podría… no sé. Tenemos que hacerle una ecografía y tiene que ser sincero conmigo —le dijo, con una nota aguda de desesperación que hacía mucho que Charles no le oía.

Nervioso, casi incapaz de reaccionar, Charle enterró la cabeza entre las manos y asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, tratando de aceptar lo que llevaban casi una semana negando.

— Entonces… ¿fue Logan? —preguntó al final Hank, con un hilo de voz.

Confundido y atribulado, Charles negó con la cabeza. Oyó al muchacho gemir, perdiendo la última esperanza de que aquello no estuviera tomando el curso que creía.

— V-vale… pero… pero hubo un… hubo otro p… hay otro progenitor ¿no?

Incapaz de mirarlo, Charles volvió a asentir.

— P-pues bien, de momento d-da igual quien sea y… y si no lo necesitamos para alguna p-prueba o algo no importa su nombre ni nada. Ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos, y es que hubo carga genética predispuesta a crear vida. Es lo que importa.

Charles asintió, sintiéndose nuevamente mareado.

— Tenemos que conseguir una máquina de ecografías y… y cuando sepamos más veremos cómo evoluciona todo esto y…

— El Charles futuro nunca me dijo nada de esto, no pude ver nada de esto, ni en él ni en Logan —le interrumpió con un murmullo.

Hank se quedó otra vez en silencio, mirándolo desde la altura de sus piernas en pie, sólo pudiendo ver su espeso cabello ondulado y la curva de su nuca expuesta.

— En el otro futuro, u-usted y Erick no se… no se vieron en mucho tiempo…

Decir su nombre fue difícil para Hank, pero escucharlo fue como un golpe para Charles. La realidad llegó a los dos.

— Eso debe ser, sí… —admitió, largo rato después, mientras los dos se mantenían quieto—. Eso debe ser…

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 26 de Junio de 1973<em>

Elisabeth se había marchado aquella misma mañana con sus padres. El periodo escolar había terminado y ella era la única con una familia estable que deseaba pasar al menos unas semanas con su hijo mutante. Charles, y el resto de la casa, sabían que Elisabeth no saldría a la calle en las cuatro semanas que iba a pasar con su familia, pues las orejas se habían hecho visibles del todo y una cola incipiente había aparecido en su baja espalda, pero podría aprovechar aquellas semanas para ser mimada y consentida y sentir el cariño de una familia real.

Nunca, en ningún caso, Charle había querido que ninguno de aquellos chicos pensara en él como en un padre. Él era su profesor, su albacea de ser necesario, su tutor, su mentor, pero nunca un padre. Las relaciones con los padres eran distintas, la lealtad se diluía entre los acuerdos, el respeto se entrelazaba con el cariño y los sentimientos giraban en torno un amor inexplicable e incuestionable. Charles quería que los chicos fueran libres, que siguieran su doctrina de convivencia por convicción, tal vez por lealtad a él, pero nunca por una deuda.

Con Alex y Hank, que lo habían visto empezar todo aquello, había sido relativamente fácil, aunque intuía que los dos lo sentían tan cercano como a un hermano mayor y excéntrico, sobretodo Hank, que había desarrollado una lealtad y un cariño por él que sólo podían ser fruto de la propia bondad del chico, que había visto en él algo mejor de lo que realmente era. Chris, por otra parte, había convivido con sus padres demasiado tiempo como para albergar sentimiento así hacia él -o hacia cualquiera-, había llenado el espacio de _padre_ tiempo atrás y no necesitaba anclarse a otra figura. Por ello, le preocupaba la relación que podía terminar desarrollando tanto con Scott como con Ororo.

Scott era casi un adulto, tenía diecisiete años, pero había estado solo todo el tiempo que recordaba y había sufrido a manos de un médico casi lo que Erick en su día. Charles no quería dejarlo lamerse sus heridas solo, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco quería que un día el chico se viera forzado a quedarse a su lado pensando en que, como a un padre, le debía amor y lealtad. Charles quería que fuera libre, pues no le debía nada.

Por otra parte, Ororo era pequeña todavía, tan sólo doce años, y había crecido en las calles robando carteras. Sería tan fácil para ella verlo como un padre: cuidaba de ellos, mediaba en sus discusiones, impartía cierta disciplina y era considerado el juez y responsable último de todo lo que pasaba; cualquier niño lo confundiría con un padre. Pero Charles no podía ser el padre de todos, porque entonces dejaría de ser el Profesor de muchos y tendría que admitir bajo su ala a cuanto alumno llegase… y todo sería un desastre. Los niños lo querrían y lo odiarían con la pasión que da la familiaridad, algunos se alejarían de sus propios padres, no mutantes, y con el tiempo, algunos se forzarían a sí mismos a complacerlo y a seguir sus ideas, llevando en contra de su propia voluntad, y otros le traicionarían y se irían, posiblemente buscando a Erick, que podría darles lo que ellos anhelaban.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Charles tardó en darse cuenta de que se oían voces desde la terraza a través de la cristalera de su despacho.

— No es de tu incumbencia, bestia… —decía Alex con desprecio.

— ¡Claro que sí! No puedes irte sin más… hay peligros fuera de esta Mansión y aquí puedes ayudar a hacer cosas buenas…

— ¿Evitar que te comas a las niñas cuando te descontroles? —preguntó con voz amarga.

Hubo un breve silencio y Charles estuvo tentado a salir por la puerta y detener la discusión. Alex era gratuitamente hiriente con Hank, el Profesor sabía, porque sin poder evitarlo había llegado a él, que Alex se sentía incómodo e intimidado por la presencia de Hank, pero eso no excusaba su continuo desdén.

— O que nosotros evitemos que frías a media ciudad la siguiente vez que te pongas nervioso.

Sorprendido por la contestación, Charles se alegró de no haber intervenido antes.

— Vaya, vaya… pero si el monstruito tiene garras… —le dijo Alex, burlón.

A continuación, la sombra de Alex pasó frente a las ventanas y dejó a Hank atrás, todavía oculto por la pared de piedra.

No muy preocupado, porque no había notado verdadera intención de marcharse por parte de Alex en un escrutinio rápido de su mente, el Profesor respiró hondo y se llevó la mano izquierda a la barriga, por encima de su jersey antiguo y desgastado de la Universidad de Harvard.

La máquina de ecografías había llegado una semana atrás, pero había sido casi innecesaria. Charles había notado las ondas cerebrales el día 13 de Junio y cualquier duda que todavía pudieran albergar Hank o él había desaparecido. Un feto se desarrollaba dentro de Charles y por lo que podía sentir parecía totalmente humano.

Las ondas llegaban a él como un sonido bajo y grave, continuo e incesante. Charles podía aislarse de él con pasmosa facilidad, como si pudiera _acostumbrarse_ y dejar de oírlo, pero si prestaba atención, volvía a captarlo con facilidad y apreciar los matices y los cambios que había en él. Junto con las hondas, había llegado la absoluta certeza de que Charles quería tenerlo y de que había llegado su momento para ser padre. Tan absurdo como sonaba para una persona como él y en su situación, tan cierto como era.

También habían traído las primeras y últimas lágrimas que Charles tenía intención de derramar por Erick desde entonces. No tenía intención de permitirle destrozarlo otra vez de aquella manera. Le había roto una vez el corazón y eso le había costado el control sobre su poder, le había roto una segunda vez el corazón y había dejado tras de sí un niño que nunca conocería. Charles había ganado, no le daría una victoria por no saber asimilar la suya propia. Disfrutaría de todo aquello sin preguntarse jamás cómo podría haber sido de otra manera.

Aquella revelación, ocurrida después de una llantina solitaria en la cama de su habitación, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y trataba de olvidar que ni siquiera podía atraer las piernas hacia sí, como deseaba hacer, terminó llenándolo de una paz y una luz tranquila que le acompañarían el resto de su vida.

Los chicos de la casa lo llamarían "_ese momento_" y Hank "_la aceptación_", pero para Charles siempre sería el instante en el que maduró de golpe lo que, en otro futuro, probablemente tardó año o, también, su punto de "_serenidad_", totalmente alejado de la ira.

* * *

><p>Ororo: es el nombre real de Tormenta, por cierto.<p>

Chris Bradley: lo conoceréis si habéis visto _Los Orígenes de Lobezno_, es el mutante que controla la electricidad, le llaman Bolt.

Alex y Scott: el mundo de x-men (el mundo de Marvel, en realidad) se desarrolla en distintos planos de forma paralela, aunque a veces interfieren unos y otros, pero todos tienen una secuencia lógica -aunque no respete las leyes de la física-. Alex y Scott son hermanos y Alex no muere en todos los universos, por eso me he tomado la libertad de hacer que en este tampoco. Por cierto, al igual que en el fic, ellos en principio no lo saben porque Scott no recuerda su pasado después de que experimentaran con él en el orfanato del que se escapó antes de llegar a Nueva York y que Charles lo llevara con él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por leer ¡espero vuestros comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Atlántico Norte, 21 de Diciembre de 1977_

Aquellos ojos azules lo perseguían. Lo acosaban fuera a donde fuera, estaban en su mente, tras sus párpados. Estaban en su piel, pegados a él, inolvidables e imborrables. Con un suspiro, Erick sacudió la cabeza y se centró en los planos y recortes frente a él.

El cuatro de diciembre, un avión malasio había sido secuestrado y estrellado, sin reivindicación, sin motivos… Erick sabía que había algo más en aquél suceso. Lo intuía con la práctica que da la experiencia, lo veía difuminado sobre las líneas que trazaban los planos del avión, pero todavía no sabía lo que era. Piratería aérea, de moda en África y en América… un secuestro que salió mal, un secuestro a 1200 km de altura que salió mal… Había algo más. Ningún cuerpo reconocible, un copiloto sin identificar… dos ministros y un embajador.

Y estaba, por supuesto, el mensaje que la nueva Hermandad Mutante había interceptado. Descodificado, aquellas seis hojas de letras y números, se resumían en:

_Ocho de la noche aterrizaje. Interceptación. Embajador de Cuba en Japón y seis genetistas a bordo. Peligro._

Aquellos "seis genetistas" habían atraído a Erick al mensaje desde que cayó en sus manos a mitad de octubre. Le había quitado el sueño y roído el interior. El embajador de Cuba en Japón también era un increíble aliciente: cualquier cubano que tuviera relación con los mejores amigos de Estados Unidos era sospechoso de cualquier cosa hasta que se demostrase lo contrario. Para bien o para mal.

Suspirando, miró al techo gris de la nave y unos ojos azules volvieron a aparecer delante de él, acompañados de un sonrojo fuerte en las mejillas y unas pestañas largas y caídas. Si el teléfono interno no hubiera empezado a sonar con desesperación, Erick habría empezado a recordar los gemidos acallados por un nudillo mordido.

Frunciendo el ceño por dejarse llevar así, descolgó el teléfono de la pared.

— ¡Señor, Magneto! —dijo la voz de Sapo apresurada y nerviosa— ¡Han venido a buscarle!

Marcando todavía más el ceño fruncido en sus cejas rubias, Erick colgó con fuerza el aparato y se recolocó el casco. No estaba seguro de a quién se había referido, podrían ser las fuerzas especiales de la CIA, que todavía lo buscaban por haber _desplazado_ el estadio de Béisbol JFK, o los chicos de Xavier, arrepentido por haberlo dejado marchar impunemente.

Aunque Erick nunca se había sentido ni libre ni sin castigo. Ay, Charles… si él supiera lo que había conseguido con aquello…

Salió de la nave y recorrió la pasarela sobre el océano hasta la caseta principal, donde Sapo estaba haciendo guardia. El viento fuerte y frío del corazón del mal agitaba su túnica e inundaba sus fosas nasales de olor a sal. Era casi medio día y su sombra se extendía a lo largo de la superficie metálica y de las barandillas hasta dibujarse sobre las olas oscuras. Erick estaba tranquilo, fuera quien fuera, parecía que sólo tenía intención de hablar… o de tratar de convencerlo de dejarse detener antes de comenzar la batalla.

Daba igual.

Abrió la puerta con un ligero impulso magnético, sin pensar, y atravesó el dintel ya con una ceja alzada. Efectivamente, había acertado, eran los chicos de Charles… pero eran muy pocos chicos X.

Bestia tenía la cabeza vendada y un brazo en cabestrillo, estaba muy delgado y lo miraba con una expresión llena de resentimiento y de angustia. Junto a él había una adolescente negra con el cabello lacio y totalmente cano que parecía haber estado llorando poco tiempo atrás. Finalmente, un joven alto y robusto los acompañaba y miraba a Magneto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como si él tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo.

Y a Erick no le cabía la menor duda de que a los chicos de Charles así les parecía.

— Qué visita más encantadora —saludó—. Bestia, estás hecho un trapo, mi estimado, ¿venís en busca de protección?

Había supuesto que sus palabras bravuconas no iban a gustar a los jóvenes, pero no se había imaginado que Hank iba a transformarse en un segundo y a abalanzarse sobre él. Con mayores reflejos que Erick, el chico grandullón lo cogió de los hombros y, mostrando una fuerza inmensa incluso para alguien de su tamaño, consiguió detener al maltrecho Bestia.

— Supongo que usted es Magneto —le dijo entonces la muchacha. Para haber estado llorando tenía la voz muy tranquila y Erick pudo ver, cuando movió las manos hacia él, que una venda larga le rodeaba el brazo derecho desde la muñeca hasta el interior de lo que las mangas holgadas le dejaron ver—. Lleva su… _casco_ —continuó, casi con desprecio—, supongo que por eso el Profesor no pudo encontrarlo.

Erick alzó una ceja, pero Hank volvía a tener casi su aspecto original y jadeó al decir:

— Eso suponíamos, Tormenta, Erick teme al Profesor y probablemente hasta se ducha con él.

— Vaya, Hank, no te recordaba tan combativo… veo que los años han hecho algo más que sacarte de la adolescencia.

Ignorando su provocación, la chica, casi niña, continuó hablando con calma.

— El Profesor no lo encontró a tiempo, pero nosotros lo hemos hecho ahora y necesitamos que nos escuche.

— ¿A… tiempo? —preguntó, cubriendo de escepticismo su preocupación.

— Charles está en coma. Y necesitamos que vengas a la Mansión para que te hagas cargo de… una cosa muy importante.

Con lentitud, Erick giró la cabeza desde los ojos de la chica hasta los vidriosos y azules de Hank. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lo dejó sin expresión alguna. Bajó los parpados lentamente y mientras volvía a abrirlos, mostrando al mundo la más fría de las iras, murmuró:

— ¿Qué cacharro has inventado y cuánto tiempo tarda en llegar a Nueva York?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, para Erick sería demasiado.

* * *

><p><em>Westchester, 22 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Acababan de dar las doce de la noche cuando el Jet-X empezó a descender sobre la pista de baloncesto. De no haber sentido tal angustia y opresión en el pecho, Erick se habría maravillado de la capacidad de aquél aparato para aterrizar en vertical, sin utilizar la fricción como desacelerador.

Fuera, en el campo verde, el viento aullaba y el frío mordía.

Bajó impertérrito, detrás de la chica, Tormenta, y pudo observar la antigua Mansión Xavier. El primer vistazo rápido, empañado por la ansiedad, apenas le reveló la verdad que le mostró el segundo: la Mansión parecía herida de muerte. Uno de los torreones estaba destruido y las ventanas de toda el ala norte habían reventado y estaban siendo tapadas simplemente por tablas de madera. El jardín también había sido dañado, y la larga terraza trasera tenía un socavón junto al despacho de Charles.

— ¿Pero qué…? —empezó a preguntar, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

Bestia había ayudado al otro chico, que respondía al nombre de Coloso, a pilotar el avión, y Tormenta le había mirado de arriba abajo dos veces con auténtico enfado antes de sacar un libro de Historia del siglo XIII e ignorarlo las angustiosas cinco horas que llevó el viaje.

— ¡Coloso! ¡Hank! ¡Por fin!

Un muchacho rubio emergió de entre las sombras del jardín y repentinamente las farolas de la cancha de baloncesto se encendieron, mostrándoles con facilidad el camino de graba hacia la Mansión. Erick apenas le prestó atención, trazando una línea recta sobre el césped o la tierra.

— ¿Él es…? ¡Es muy alto, es verdad!

Con una mueca en los labios, Erick pasó junto al chico que los esperaba y continuó su camino.

— ¿Cómo están el Profesor y… cómo está todo, Bolt? —preguntó Tormenta, tras Erick.

— Pues… como lo dejasteis más o menos pero… ummm… Felina cree que igual necesitamos _ayuda de fuera_ para…

Las orejas de Erick se tensaron y su espalda volvió al punto recto que había perdido al abalanzarse con pasos largos hacia la casa. Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró. Chris, que fue el receptor de su mirada clara y afilada, abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿Me estáis diciendo que Charles ha entrado en coma y no lo habéis puesto bajo supervisión médica? —la frialdad de sus palabras claras debió perturbar a los jóvenes, porque los cuatro se estremecieron casi a la vez y se encogieron un poco. Giró la vista hacia Hank, sintiendo que un odio ciego centelleaba en sus ojos— ¿Has estado jugando al médico, Bestia?

— ¡No! ¿Pero qué dice? ¡El Profesor no está en coma!

— ¡Bolt!

— ¡Chris!

— Me cago en…

Las voces en grito fueron demasiado lentas para evitar que el chico rubio revelase aquello. Erick volvió de nuevo la vista hacia él, que miraba con culpabilidad a sus compañeros y rehuía su propia mirada.

En otras circunstancias, Magneto habría arrancado la farola que alumbraba el camino y los habría empalado a todos con ella, pero el alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo dejó sin fuerzas sus manos y rodillas, dejando tras de sí un suave hormigueo cálido. Ignorándolos, se dio la vuelta y enfiló derecho a la Mansión Xavier. Aunque el Profesor no estuviera en coma, algo muy malo había pasado allí.

Los cuatro mutantes que estaba dejando atrás tenían cierta edad como para poder defenderse en algo, y aunque desconocía los poderes de Tormenta y Coloso, pues intuía la relación de Bolt con la electricidad, podía adivinarlos más o menos. No parecían unos inútiles. Y habían dicho que Charles había tratado de llamarlo…

Fuera como fuera, Erick había estado buscando una escusa para poder tomar una decisión los últimos dos años y medio.

— ¡Eh, señor Magneto! —llamó tras él la voz de Bolt—. Venga por aquí, el despacho del Profesor está inservible, hay que entrar por el ala este desde el jardín.

Con un bufido, Erick corrigió su dirección y se adentró bajo los robles que rodeaban la explanada de hierba frente a la terraza. Levitó el muro de piedra y se subió sobre la barandilla en la que un día se había recostado para observar la gran antena que hacía útil a Cerebro. Saltó sobre el suelo de piedra clara y continuó derecho para adentrarse en la Mansión, sin preocuparse por los chicos.

Las puertas cedieron a su paso y él iba demasiado decidido como para percatarse de que alguien esperaba junto a ellas hasta que el brazo de un hombre joven se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿A dónde cree que va usted solo? —le espetó el chico. Era un hombre moreno con unas ridículas gafas de un solo cristal.

— Quítate de en medio…

— ¡Scott! Déjalo, Bolt lo ha enfurecido y…

Las explicaciones de Tormenta quedaron tras él en cuanto el tal Scott bajó el brazo, porque Erick continuó su camino dentro de la Mansión.

— Está arriba —le dijo el chico—. En su habitación.

— Ya lo suponía —masculló en respuesta, siguiendo hacia adelante.

— Hay que entrar desde el primer piso —le explicó—. No funciona el ascensor.

Erick bufó y retrocedió un par de pasos para subir por las escaleras. Aquél viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno. Si en el avión no hubiera estado tan… tan asustado… podría haber interrogado a aquella chica hasta que hubiera confesado. Pero pensar en Charles dentro de un avión… dentro de uno de sus aviones privados… aquello le había carcomido el alma las cinco eternas horas de viaje mientras los ojos increíblemente azules del Profesor lo atosigaban con más fuerza que nunca.

Ya estaba viendo al fin la puerta de caoba cuando ésta se abrió y dejó salir a Havok con una bandeja llena de cajas de medicamentos y un plato.

— ¿Erick? —musitó al verlo. El chico estaba también un poco mayor, igual que Hank, y llevaba una venda alrededor del cuello. Erick volvió a preguntarse qué había pasado allí—. No tenía confianza ninguna en que Hank fuera capaz de traerte…

— Y no estás muy contento porque lo haya logrados ¿eh? —le molestó con soberbia.

— No, en absoluto —negó Alex con tranquilidad—. Lo único que hubiera sido preferible es que te hubieras plantado aquí hace semanas. Pero esto también está bien… siempre será mejor que nada.

Sin más, el chico siguió su camino y pasó junto a él. Su charla había sido suficiente para que el herido Hank también llegase frente la puerta y se precipitara a entrar, incluso antes que Erick.

— ¡Profesor! —oyó que exclamaba al entrar— Oh… vaya, había entendido que…

A Erick le dio igual lo que Bestia hubiera o no entendido sobre lo que fuera. Había entrado en la amplia habitación y su vista había caído inmediatamente sobre la gran cama bajo las ventanas, frente a la chimenea encendida.

Erick no había llegado a ver jamás a Charles en la silla de ruedas. Lo había visto débil e incapaz, por supuesto, lo había tenido en sus brazos, estremecido y lánguido, pero nunca con el peso de la guadaña del "para siempre" sobre los rasgos vívidos y los labios rojos. Verlo en aquella cama, envuelto en cables y con tres -tres- médicos en bata blanca murmurando junto a él le extrajo todo el alivio que había sentido al saber que no estaba en coma.

Y tal vez no estuviera en coma, pero parecía totalmente inconsciente y Bestia no había susurrado al entrar… no estaba dormido tampoco.

Repentinamente paralizado, Erick dudó y deseó gritarles a todos que se fueran para poder acercarse él a Charles, tranquilo y en privado, y tal vez, pero sólo tal vez, meter los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros y acariciarlos con secreta devoción. En su lugar, se quedó quito y observó con horror cómo uno de los médicos colocaba una jeringuilla en la vía de Charles y le introducía el líquido sin conseguir ni siquiera una mueca de disconformidad por parte del paciente. Como si no lo hubiera notado.

Erick se precipitó hacia adelante.

— ¿Pero qué…?

La jeringuilla, ya sin líquido, salió volando y se estrelló contra la repisa de la chimenea, rompiéndose en mil pedazos la parte de cristal.

— ¡Erick! —le gritó Bestia, interponiéndose entre él y Charles— ¡Son médicos! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Magneto le miró fijamente a los ojos que centelleaban con un halo animal.

— Habéis dicho que no tenía médicos…

— ¡El Profesor sí! ¡Los mejores que hemos podido traer!

Curiosos, los dos hombres y la mujer los observaban desde el otro lado de la cama de Charles. No parecían asustados, y Erick supuso que sabían perfectamente lo que ellos eran. Tomó aire por la nariz y cerró un momento los ojos. Al abrirlo se dirigió a ellos.

— ¿Han terminado? —preguntó, casi por cortesía; los tres asintieron con la cabeza— Pues entonces váyanse a dormir, a comer o a hacer lo que sea que les dé la gana de hacer.

Sin decir nada, abandonaron la habitación ligeramente ofendidos, pero Erick supuso que le tenían suficiente miedo como para no protestar.

— Quiero explicaciones y las quiero _ya_, Hank, estoy hablando muy enserio.

El chico asintió lentamente con la cabeza y le animó a sentarse en un sofá junto a la chimenea para que huyeran del frío que, pese a todo, se colaba por las grietas de las ventanas y por debajo de la puerta.

Erick no le hizo caso y tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón de lectura que alguien había arrastrado relativamente cerca de Charles, tal vez para velarlo.

Hasta que no supiera qué había pasado exactamente, Erick no quería volver a mirar al desvalido Charles, pero tampoco quería alejarse de él, aquél que ejercía sobre sí mismo un magnetismo pesado y persistente, imposible de eludir.

— El Profesor no está en coma, está dormido —le dijo el chico mientras arrastraba otro sillón cerca de él y se recolocaba el cabestrillo.

— Dormido —repitió Erick, con las yemas de los dedos en contacto y la barbilla ligeramente apoyada en sus dedos índices.

— Dormido… pero atrapado en el sueño.

— Al grano, Hank —le urgió cuando el chico volvió a quedarse en silencio, ya acomodado frente a él.

— Esto no es fácil ¿sabes? Hay muchas… —negó con la cabeza, exasperado—. No importa. Hace unos años Charles… llegó al cuidado de Charles un niño muy pequeño. Yo hice algunos estudios en él y, como suponíamos ya que sus dos padres eran mutantes y al menos uno de ellos con dominancia genética, resultó ser un mutante en potencia. No he podido averiguar todavía su poder y él es demasiado pequeño para haberlo desarrollado, pero…

En la cama, Charles hizo un ligero movimiento y atrajo inmediatamente la atención de los dos hombres, pero sólo fue seguido de un gemido suave e incoherente. Hank se levantó presto y retiró las mantas con cuidado, mostrando un Charles delgado, casi esquelético, enfundado en un pijama de franela de rallas azules.

— Le molesta esta postura —le dijo. Dudó un momento y se mordió los labios— ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco…? El brazo…

Erick se levantó como si el sillón tuviera un resorte y lo hubiera empujado. No quería mirar a Erik, pero lo estaba haciendo. Su pelo oscuro y enmarañado, sus largas pestañas reposando en sus mejillas, sus cejas relajadas… sus labios rojos pero resecos ahora. Temblando por una mezcla de emoción y reverencia, pasó con delicadeza un brazo tras su nuca y con otro envolvió su cintura. Los dedos se le enredaron en el cabello y pensó que jamás iba a ser capaz de soltarlo.

— Colócalo sobre el costado izquierdo, donde no tiene la vía —le indicó Hank, que movía las piernas inertes del Profesor—. Sí, así, que no necesite hacer fuerza con las rodillas…

Erick sintió de pronto que se le revolvía el estómago y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de soltarlo y no volver a tocarlo. Lo dejó sobre la cama en cuanto fue capaz de sostenerse por mera mecánica y se alejó de él, volviendo a ocupar su lugar y esperando que Bestia lo tapara.

Tal vez su reacción no había sido desproporcionada, porque el chico no dijo nada y volvió a sentarse.

— Un tiempo después de que… el niño llegase a nosotros, se puso enfermo. Te aseguro que no tenía ninguna relación con su mutación, pero Charles se puso nervioso y… buscamos a alguien…

Hank dudó, buscando la palabra o la expresión adecuada.

— Un mutante que supiera sobre medicina mutante. Uno de nosotros para curarnos entre nosotros —le ofreció él, casi leyendo lo que el muchacho quería decir.

— Exactamente —afirmó, mirando nervioso a un lado antes de regresar la vista sobre él—. Charles lo encontró con Cerebro. Era un hombre… brillante, con un don extraordinario: manipulación molecular.

Erick levantó una ceja, absolutamente interesado por aquello. Hank, en cambio, parecía embargado por la tristeza.

— Sabíamos que había estado conviviendo con otros mutantes, porque Charles lo encontró rodeado de ellos, pero cuando fuimos a buscarlo a la desembocadura del Nilo estaba solo. Nos contó que había tenido problemas con sus antiguos compañeros, que estaban implicados en algún tipo de guerra civil… Nos pidió asilo.

— ¿Por qué Charles no pudo ver sus intenciones? ¿Sigue tomando ese _estúpido_ veneno?

Hank arrugó el ceño, pero preguntó:

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

— Bestia, por favor, eres listo. Has empezado la historia por ahí. El médico os traicionó, me imagino que él causó todo esto… quiero saber si Charles sigue negando lo que es y quiero saber porqué ese hombre trató de destruiros.

Había pasado por tal angustia el día anterior que Erick podría haber jurado que nunca más sentiría nada, ni siquiera ira, pero en el fondo sabía que sólo estaba almacenándola en el hueco oscuro de su pecho, quemándose por dentro con ella mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para tomar medidas.

— Su poder no era la manipulación molecular. El Doctor Sutura era un telépata, menos poderoso que el Profesor, pero… No conocemos la historia completa, pero _algo_ en su poder era distinto al de Charles y consiguió robar el poder de la manipulación molecular a otro mutante.

Las cejas de Erik se elevaron todavía más y, sin quererlo, una mirada preocupada se le escapó hacia Charles.

— No, no, el Profesor todavía tiene su poder. Y el Doctor Sutura ha sido destruido, matarlo es lo que le ha costado la salud… —indicó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Los poderes de Havok? Es un chico fuerte…

Los ojos de Bestia relumbraron un momento reflejando las llamas de la chimenea, con un brillo fiero y enfadado que llegó a arrugarle la expresión un segundo, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo profundamente.

— Su interés al principio… no lo sabemos. Pero se quedó cuando conoció a… cuando conoció al niño. Quería su poder, fuera cual fuera, porque había llamado su atención. Intentó arrebatárselo dos veces —le dijo, casi mascando las palabras—. Dos veces… y entonces pareció entender que, o todavía no podía, o algo se lo impedía… Al día siguiente, efectivamente, trató de quedarse con los de Alex. Tormenta, Coloso y Bolt estaban fuera, en la ciudad, Felina y yo somos demasiado _llamativos_ para interesarle a un hombre como él. El Profesor se habría dado cuenta en cuanto se acercara con malas intenciones a él, y Scott… sus poderes están descontrolados, supongo que no quiso arriesgarse o le teme más que a Alex.

Bestia volvió a recolocarse el brazo sobre el cabestrillo y Erick se dio cuenta de que tenía mal atada la cinta en el hombro. Esperó pacientemente a que se terminara de arreglar y prosiguiera. Entendía una petición de tiempo cuando la veía.

— No sé exactamente qué paso, ni sé qué hacía para apropiarse de los poderes, pero de algún modo, el otro mutante terminaba muy herido y… muriendo —negó con la cabeza—. Havok estaba saliendo del gimnasio cuando el Doctor dio con él. No sé qué le hizo reaccionar o darse cuenta, pero de alguna manera terminó atacando con sus rayos gamma al Doctor Sutura y subió a la planta baja. Estaba… empapado en sangre —murmuró—, por todas partes… había intentado abrirle la garganta o algo así… —levantó la vista y volvió a concentrarse en Magneto—. Scott y yo nos precipitamos tras él, pero trató de rompernos la mente con sus verdaderos poderes. Eso alertó a Charles, por supuesto, y de algún modo el Doctor terminó dejándonos atrás y subiendo en su busca. O eso creímos. Cuando estábamos entrando en el despacho del Profesor, ocurrió la primera explosión y la mitad del ala norte terminó…

Hank hizo y gesto señalando el destrozo, Erick recordó la torre destruida y se preguntó qué otro poder había robado aquél ser para conseguir aquello.

— Aparecieron cinco mutantes en el jardín. Eran los antiguos compañeros del Doctor y él les había permitido pasar entre las defensas de la Mansión.

Erick asintió.

— ¿Charles, tú y el tal Scott contra seis mutantes? ¿Y ninguna baja? Parece que el Método Xavier es imparable…

Bestia se encogió de hombros.

— También estaba Felina con nosotros y se nos unió en cuanto terminó de atender a Havok. Teníamos mucho que perder, Erick, no podíamos dejar que ganaran. Charles estaba… sólo le he visto una vez casi tan enfadado —Hank dejó deslizarse a media sonrisa por sus labios—, cuando discutió contigo en el avión hacia París.

La sensación de angustia que siempre le traía recordar aquél viaje le atenazó el corazón y le hizo levantar un poco la barbilla en señal de defensa. Hank lo miró un segundo entero, tal vez preguntándose por qué no se había unido a su pequeña jocosidad.

— El caso es que entramos en batalla… puedes imaginarte cómo fue la cosa por cómo ha quedado el ala norte… Luchar contra el Doctor Sutura era difícil, cada vez que heríamos de gravedad a alguno de sus esbirros, utilizaba sus poderes y "suturaba" las heridas, fuera cual fuera la profundidad de ellas, órgano por órgano…

— Ni golpes ni desgarros…

Hank asintió.

— Ni Felina ni yo éramos capaces de causar verdadero daño y Scott no controla su poder… en realidad, parte del destrozo fue obra suya —se encogió de hombros—. El Profesor decidió centrarse en el Doctor Sutura y utilizar todo su poder para doblegar su mente.

— Es difícil entre dos telépatas.

— Sí, pero el Profesor era más fuerte. El Doctor Sutura estaba casi vencido, tirado entre los cristales del despacho cuando, junto a él, apareció otro mutante con… el niño en brazos.

Erik estiró la boca en una mueca incierta. Aquello parecía augurar un final muy malo.

— Charles puso toda su atención en el nuevo mutante y quiso obligarle a dejarlo, pero… él y el Doctor desaparecieron en el aire.

Hank se quedó un momento callado y después prosiguió.

— Esto ocurrió hace casi un mes. Desde entonces hemos buscado y buscado, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Cerebro no era capaz de encontrarlos y, cuando el Profesor forzaba la máquina hasta lograrlo, ellos se transportaban a unas coordenadas distintas. Pensábamos que nunca lo recuperaríamos… Y el Profesor se desesperó y comenzó a llamarte.

Erick estrechó los ojos.

— ¿Para que le ayudara a rescatar a un niño de su escuela?

Hank torció la vista y se mordió el labio con incertidumbre.

— Suponíamos que algo así te interesaría…

Fugazmente, Erik pensó que cualquier excusa para ver a Charles después de los sucesos en Washington hubiera sido buena para él.

— Ya sabes… —continuó Hank— es un mutante destruyendo la vida de otros mutantes…

— Sí… no es mi ideal de comportamiento.

— Si fuera humanos lo que…

— Pero eran mutantes —interrumpió a Bestia antes de que se enzarzaran en una conversación ética sin final—. Puede que os hubiera ayudado, sí… Pero eso no explica porqué Charles está así.

— Dormido.

— Dormido —aceptó Erick.

— Charles… cuando vimos que era imposible contactarse y el Profesor lo asumió… tuvo una especie de… idea. Se encerró con Cerebro durante días, forzándolo a seguir al Doctor Sutura hasta poder colarse en la mente de alguno de sus esbirros. Y lo consiguió. El Doctor había sido invitado a una exposición de genética en Tokio…

La luz se hizo en los ojos de Erick. Se llevó con calma una mano a la mejilla y asintió lentamente. Hank se detuvo, sin entender su reacción.

— Ya veo… —susurró— ¿Charles secuestró el avión Malasio?

Hank asintió y se inclinó un poco más hacia él, cubriendo el hueco grande que había entre los dos sillones.

— Charles haría _lo que fuera_ por ese niño. No fue capaz de dirigir a ninguno de los mutantes, pero entró en sus mentes y descifró sus planes. Entonces dirigió sus poderes hacia un delincuente de la peor calaña, un ladrón asesino que abusaba de su sobrina pequeña y lo coló en el avión como copiloto. Pensaba entrar en la mente de alguna azafata y separar a… al niño de los mutantes cuando el avión llegase a tierra, enviarlo a él en otro vuelo a cualquier parte y dejarlos a ellos en tierra…

— Pero ellos descubrieron el plan —entendió Erik. Hank asintió.

— Informaron a la Interpol de un teórico intento de secuestro y se aseguraron de no separarse de él en todo el vuelo. Al enterarse, el Profesor volvió a intentar entrar en la mente de alguno de ellos, pero se pusieron nerviosos y decidieron apoderarse del avión y reconducir su ruta…

— Y el avión se estrelló —sentenció dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, con la espalda muy recta y las yemas todavía en contacto. Cerró los ojos.

— Mataron a los pilotos y no fueron capaces de hacerse con el control…

Mantuvieron un segundo el silencio, hasta que Erick lo rompió.

— ¿Y Charles? —volvió a preguntar, sin necesidad de decir nada más.

— ¿No vas a preguntar tan siquiera por el niño? —le reprochó Hank con repentino odio.

Erik frunció el entrecejo y volvió a separar la espalda del sofá.

— No hubo supervivientes, no hace falta que te deleites contándome que no fuisteis capaces ni de encontrar su cadáver entre todos los muertos.

— No murió —le dijo, con un brillo extraño en los ojos—. Charles lo salvó.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Usó todo su poder, cada gramo… doblegó a Cerebro y la mente del mutante con habilidad de teletransporte y los hizo aparecer aquí. En mitad de la terraza.

Impresionado, Erick levantó las cejas y una nueva mirada, esta vez rozando el orgullo, se le escapó hacia Charles.

— El mutante murió en cuanto tocaron el suelo: el Profesor le había _derretido_ el cerebro… La terraza y la mitad de su despacho explotaron también…

— Y Charles no despierta desde entonces —terminó Erick, con una mano en la barbilla.

— No. Coloso y Scott derribaron las puertas de Cerebro, pero el Profesor ya estaba inconsciente en su silla. No ha despertado desde entonces.

Acongojado y nuevamente rodeado por la angustia, Erick guardó silencio y se atrevió a clavar la vista en Charles, que dormía dándoles la espalda. Podía notar la extrema delgadez que las preocupaciones, el desgaste y la inconsciencia habían causado en él.

— Havok dijo…

Erick lo había murmurado casi para sí, pero ante el envaramiento tenso de Bestia al oír aquello decidió continuar:

— Dijo que habría sido mejor que llegara antes, pero que ahora seguía siendo necesario… —meditó— ¿Por qué me habéis ido a buscar cuando el niño ya estaba con vosotros y todos esos mutantes han muerto? No voy a ser yo quien os castigue por haber terminado con algunos humanos…

Había girado el rostro lentamente otra vez hacia Hank y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía preocupado y compungido, pero sobretodo nervioso.

— Nunca habríamos ido a por ti si esa no hubiera sido la voluntad final de Charles. Jamás nos hubiéramos acercado si hubiera habido otra posibilidad—le aseguró con tal vehemencia que Erick se sintió agredido—. Pero Charles no mejora.

— ¿Por qué Charles querría…?

— Escúchame atentamente, Erik —le interrumpió Bestia, con el brillo animal nuevamente en sus ojos—, escúchame y asimílalo tan pronto como puedas porque como le hagas sufrir llegará el día en que te arrepentirás profundamente. El niño _que llegó_ a Charles y que hemos estado buscando se llama Erick Francis Xavier y es hijo tuyo.

* * *

><p>Desde el piso de abajo, les llegó el llanto de un niño.<p>

· Sapo: es el esbirro principal de Magneto, por si no os acordáis. Su nombre es Mortimer Toynbee,

· Havok: por si alguien no conoce mucho el mundillo, es Alex.

· Coloso: sale también en la última peli (la de Días del Futuro Pasado), es el chico que se convierte en acero. Se hace grande, fuerte, no necesita ñam ñam… vamos, se blinda. O transforma alguna de las partes de su cuerpo. Es ruso y se llama Peter Rasputín.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, chicas

Voy a ser sincera... es un poco triste ver que sube el contado de visitas sin parar y que nadie se molesta en dejar un comentario. Produce una sensación de angustia y de soledad bastante fea, porque no sé si termináis los capítulo u os aburren a la mitad. Sé que hay gente que pide avisos de actualización o pone la historia en favoritos... pero no es lo mismo que leer una opinión. No os pido un montón de halagos, pero al menos una nota breve con lo que os ha parecido.

De todas maneras, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_Mansión X, 22 de Diciembre de 1977_

Bestia había tenido a bien darle una habitación para que durmiera el resto de la noche. La otra mutante de la casa, Felina, había llegado momentos después y había reclamado la ayuda de Hank con el niño. Erick ni siquiera se había planteado pedir verlo.

Las palabras habían sido escupidas sobre él sin explicaciones científicas de ningún tipo. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Charles tenía _otro_ tipo de mutación además de la que le otorgaba la telequinesis… o era ésta la que le daba tal capacidad. No importaba.

Con la mente confundida y el cansancio de la ira y el miedo en el cuerpo, Erick se dejó guiar lejos de Charles, que no se había movido más, y se encerró en un cuarto en desuso en el ala de los chicos.

Había un poco de polvo por encima de los muebles, pero suponía que los chicos no habían estado limpiando aquél horrible mes. No permitió que ningún pensamiento referente a _y si hubiera renunciado al casco…_ porque eso podría destruirle o llevarle a añorar una realidad que nunca había pasado. Por lo que Bestia había contado, aquello había sido tan sorprendente para él como para Charles, y era lógico. En el futuro que ya no pasaría él y Charles no había compartido un vuelo privado a París…

Aunque lo intentó, no fue capaz de retirar de sus pensamientos los ojos azules que volvieron a aparecer frente a él.

Erick podía negárselo, pero aquello había sido el principio del fin. Encerrados en aquél baño, juntos, con Charles sonrojado contra la pared o recostado sobre el diminuto lavamanos… con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, el ángulo bajo sus pestañas, sus labios rojos… Había sido el fin de Magneto.

Después de tantos días compartidos persiguiendo a Shaw, cuando Erick creía que había, por fin, conseguido hacerse inmune al espíritu de Charles, a sus poderes secretos de persuasión, a su esperanza… había caído como un tonto en aquél baño.

Se lo negó a sí mismo, intentó con desesperación aferrarse a la ira que quedaba en él. Pero terminó tratando de matar a Mística, muerto de miedo porque aquél futuro llegara como Charles le había vaticinado frente a la mesa de ajedrez… temía tanto enfrentarse a ello, ver a Charles enfrentarse a la destrucción de todo lo que había amado… Y después de tratar de matarla había repetido el mismo error que en su futuro incierto: la había abocado a terminar con Bolívar Trisk al precio que fuera.

Y entendió, en el metro de París, bajo el Arco del Triunfo, que la única solución para salvar a Mística, y a todos con ello, era erigirse como el peor de los villanos, sólo capaz de ser reducido por personas como él. Les daba un lugar en el mundo a los mutantes: la defensa de los humanos frente a otros mutantes malvados.

Cierto era, sin duda, que la ira se había vuelto a apoderar de él tras su discurso. Frente a las cámaras, pensó en la cantidad de mutantes que lo estarían observando, escuchando y bebiendo sus palabras, a cuántos corazones habría llegado con un mensaje de esperanza y liberación, de lucha y de fuerza… Si Mística no lo hubiera detenido, habría cumplido todas sus amenazas y los habría enterrado en una guerra perdida de antemano.

Y después Charles había roto su promesa y se había metido en su cabeza, había usado sus poderes por él. Y Erick, enceguecido, se había sentido traicionado en lo más profundo, poniendo nuevamente su amor propio por encima de la salud de Charles. Y al igual que tras dejarlo en la playa, la culpa lo había carcomido cada día desde entonces, sólo que a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora Erick no tenía un fuerte ideal al que aferrarse, pues sospechaba de sus propios argumentos.

Con esos pensamientos lúgubres fue como Erick se quedó dormido, todavía a medio desvestir y bajo todas las mantas de la cama tratando de protegerse del frío del invierno que se colaba por cualquier rendija en aquella casa medio derruida.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 22 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Erick se despertó en algún momento incierto de la mañana muerto de frío pero bastante descansado. Hacía muchos meses que no era capaz de despertarse con cierta sensación de calma y era hilarante que lo consiguiera después de las revelaciones del día de ayer y de la madrugada.

Parpadeó y se puso en pie. Se sentía sudoroso por la noche fría y tomó una ducha en el baño común más cercano. La Mansión había cambiado aquellos años, Erick no la había visitado desde antes de que Charles perdiera la movilidad en las piernas y no sabía cuántos cambios eran posteriores a su último encuentro, pero podía decir que ahora parecía realmente un colegio interno.

Estaba a punto de volver a colocarse el casco, más por costumbre que por un pensamiento racional, cuando fue consciente de una leve, muy, muy leve, presión en la sien izquierda. Se dijo que podría ser cualquier cosa, que ayer había pasado por mucho estrés… pero fue incapaz de terminar de ponerse el casco, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y de un tirón cogió su capa y salió de la habitación medio envuelto en ella directo a los dormitorios de Charles.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando él la atravesó, decidido a despertar al Profesor, pero quedó petrificado bajo el dintel al mirar hacia la cama.

Había un médico junto a Charles inyectando nuevas sustancias en sus vías, pero esta vez Erick no le prestó atención, ni siquiera sintió el impulso de alejar a aquél ser inferior de la cama. Sus ojos y sus sentidos estaban demasiado atentos a lo que ocurría al otro lado, de espaldas a él. Bestia estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que él había usado la noche anterior, cerca de Charles pero, en pie, a medio metro de las rodillas del mutante y con una mano agarrada a las sábanas sobre la cama, había un niño pequeño, rubio como el sol y vestido con un pijama de cuerpo entero.

El mundo se cayó alrededor de Erick.

Pensó que había jadeado, porque repentinamente los tres, el médico, Bestia y el niño, se giraron hacia él, pero después se dio cuenta de que se había desplomado contra la jamba de la puerta y el ruido los había alertado.

Con un movimiento rápido, el niño se giró y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados antes de dar dos saltos y esconderse agachado tras el sillón de Bestia. Sus ojos eran azules, cristalinos, como los de Charles, pero la forma alargada y las cejas rectas eran suyas.

— ¡Erick! —exclamó Hank, poniéndose en pie. Pero no consiguió levantarse del todo, pues el niño se había aferrado a su pantalón con una mano y el chico volvió a sentarse.

Algo debió pasar tras el sillón, pues Bestia se giró hacia allí y pareció acariciar el cabello del niño.

— No, Erick, no es a ti. Él también se llama Erick —Magneto levantó las cejas, comprendiendo, y se atrevió a dar dos pasos en dirección a ellos—. Es… es un amigo de tu padre, Erick, de hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Ha venido a ayudarnos con todo.

Erick arrugó el ceño, desconfiado por aquellas palabras, pero se reprendió a sí mismo; en realidad, sí que había venido a ayudar y era una tontería negar que no estuviera dispuesto a ayudar en todo, en cualquier cosa.

— ¿No está un poco delgado? —se oyó espetar a sí mismo, demasiado sobrepasado para saber cómo comportarse, nervioso y asustado.

A Hank no parecieron gustarle ni el tono ni la pregunta y se giró otra vez hacia él, manteniéndose sentado en el sillón protectoramente frente al niño.

— Recuperará el peso en unos días, cuando deje de estar tan asustado.

Las palabras de Hank fueron claras, pero Erick pudo ver la duda y el miedo tras ellas.

— ¿Ha desayunado?

— Todavía no… —empezó a decir Bestia, pero Erick lo ignoró y se acercó a ellos.

El niño se cayó de culo al sorprenderse, pero Erick fue rápido y lo levantó con un movimiento coordinado. Lo cargó sobre un brazo y se dio la vuelta hacia Hank, que se había puesto en pie.

— Quédate a cerciorarte de que estos humanos no hacen nada contraproducente —le ordenó—. Yo me llevo a… Erick a desayunar algo a bajo y a ponerle algo de abrigo. Hace demasiado frío en esta casa para que el niño lleve sólo un pijama.

Sin esperar respuesta y con el niño totalmente quieto y silencioso en brazos, Erick salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

No había nadie, pero sí una pequeña pila de platos sucios que recordaban el desastre que se estaba viviendo allí. La cocina no había sufrido daño alguno, pero había en la Mansión una atmosfera de miedo y desamparo que llegaba incluso a aquél acogedor lugar.

De repente, Erick fue consciente de que cargaba a un niño y de que estaba a punto de hacerle el desayuno. Como hombre planificado y meticuloso que era, prefirió dejar a un lado aquellas apreciaciones y se centró en las acciones inmediatas. Había, pegado a la pared, un trono infantil para la mesa, pero Erick sospechaba que era demasiado pequeño para el niño, así que decidió ser práctico y cuidadoso y lo sentó en la encimera.

Cuando lo dejó ahí, no pudo evitar volver a inspeccionarlo rápidamente.

Tenía el pelo rubio, como él mismo, más claro tal vez, pero estaba mal cortado, con mechones largos y partes casi rapadas. Tenía unas ojeras profundas y notorias, de color morado, y se le notaba el hueso del esternón donde el pijama se cerraba en el cuello. Tenía una nariz preciosa y recta, pequeña y adorable y los labios rojos como los de Charles, brillando sobre aquella piel sonrosada de niño, aunque estaban agrietados y cubiertos de heridas.

El niño no se movía, pero lo miraba con algo cercano al horror tras sus ojos claros. Erick sintió que un ácido se escurría en su interior y le abrasaba por dentro. Respiró hondo y se quitó la capa. El frío le mordió, pero él ya no sentía ni padecía. La tiró sobre el cuerpo del niño y la subió en torno a su cello expuesto por el pijama.

— Bueno… —dijo, con una duda impropia de él—, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

El joven Erick se encogió de hombros, pero una manita pequeña salió para agarrar con fuerza la capa, colocándosela a sí mismo.

Erick lo observó un momento, comprendiendo que no confiara en él y alegrándose por ello. No era un tonto, pensó con aprobación.

— Veremos primero que hay por aquí ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió en silencio y Erick se dirigió a la despensa. Había una hogaza de pan de centeno en perfecto estado, tal vez del día anterior, mantequillas, mermeladas, chocolate y dos cajas de cereales. Llevó un poco de todo de vuelta a la cocina y se cercioró con un vistazo rápido de que el niño todavía estuviera sano y salvo sobre la encimera. Ahora no le parecía tan apropiado haberlo subido allí.

Dentro de la nevera encontró también leche, zumo de naranja, manzanas y fiambre de pavo. Dudó un poco al tomar la leche y se giró hacia el niño.

— ¿Esta es la leche que puedes tomar?

El niño entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, como si le costara ver a aquella distancia. Después, asintió otra vez y agarró con más fuerza la capa contra su pecho.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras en particular? —le preguntó descuidadamente Erick, dejando las últimas cosas sobre la isla de la cocina, mientras pensaba en la cantidad de cada cosa que debería darle al niño.

— Quiero a mi papá.

La voz del niño había sonado clara y ahogada por el miedo, pero no rota. Erick se giró inmediatamente hacia él y volvió a observarlo. Seguía pareciendo asustado, pero un poco más confiado y Magneto pensó que posiblemente lo había tranquilizado al demostrar que conocía bien la Mansión.

— Charles se recuperará pronto —intentó tranquilizarlo.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

— Yo lo quiero.

Erick sintió que no estaba entendiendo algo de aquello, pero antes de darse cuenta ya había alargado una mano y acariciaba los cabellos desiguales del niño. El pequeño volvió a tensarse, pero no se apartó del toque. Erick se sintió violento y una oleada de sentimientos posesivos lo recorrió por dentro. Apretó suavemente el agarre sobre el pelo rubio y se acercó un último paso a él, lo suficiente para apretarlo contra la parte baja de su pecho e inclinarse para enterrar la nariz en su pelo.

— Se lo dirás cuando despierte —sentenció.

Bajo él, el niño volvió a asentir.

Erick lo soltó un momento después y se giró para atender al desayuno. En silencio, y tal vez observado por su hijo, Erick tostó pan y buscó tazas y tazones, cortó las manzanas en gajos y volvió a aupar al niño, dejándolo ahora sobre la isla de la cocina, junto al desayuno.

Con cierta duda, el pequeño Erick alargó la mano, que había tenido escondida, hacia una de las cajas de cereales y la examinó con atención. Había un juego infantil en la parte de atrás y Erick volvió a tener la sensación de que al niño le costaba ver los dibujos desde lejos.

— ¿Quieres esos? Estos son de miel —le dijo, enseñándole la caja que estaba vaciando sobre su propio tazón.

— Me gustan estos…

Erick asintió y se los sirvió. El niño no mostró grandes dificultades para comer, incluso aunque estaba sentado casi frente a Erick sin una mesa en la que apoyarse.

Terminando sus cereales, Erick se preparó dos tostadas de pan de centeno con mantequilla y mermelada de limón mientras esperaba a que el niño terminara. Fue cuando el pequeño trató de apurar la leche del final del bol que ésta se le derramó por la barbilla infantil y cayó sobre la capa.

El pánico subió a los ojos del niño tan rápido que cualquier enfado en Erick se deshizo antes de tomar forma.

— No te preocupes —le dijo, tomando el tazón y ofreciéndole una maltrecha servilleta de papel que había dejado bajo la tabla de cortar el pan— ¿de qué quieres las tostadas? —le preguntó con una paciencia que desconocía.

Asustado, el pequeño Erick miró hacia ambos lados, casi buscando una huída y musitó algo imposible de entender, pero alargó la mano y señaló el chocolate de untar.

Con un escalofrío, Erick tomó el tarro y untó la rebanada partida en dos. Ya nunca pensaba en ello, pero aquél dedo pequeño y delgado señalando el chocolate… él había sido mayor que el niño cuando, hambriento, Shaw le había ofrecido una tableta que había rechazado…

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Le pasó las tostadas al niño y le sirvió un vaso de zumo. El niño lo tomó y tardó un rato en volver a ponerse a comer. Sin querer presionarlo, Erick dio cuenta al pavo y a la mantequilla de cacahuete. Estaba hambriento después de casi un día entero sin comer y no sabía cuántas fuerzas necesitaría reponer para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que empezara a ocurrir después.

Se dio cuenta de que Erick apenas había mordisqueado la rebana con chocolate.

— Si no te gusta puedo hacerte otra de otra cosa —le sugirió.

Había algo privado en hablar y tratar con el niño que le permitía sentirse a gusto siendo comprensivo y suave. O tan suave como él podía ser.

El niño volvió a murmurar algo, pero Erick no lo entendió.

— ¿Prefieres mantequilla de cacahuete?

Erick le ofreció la tostada que todavía no había empezado, augurando que el niño podía haberse confundido entre un tarro y otro al señalarlo si, como creía, necesitaba gafas. Pero el joven Erick negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada hasta que la barbilla le tocó el pecho.

— No quiero nada más… —volvió a murmurar, apenas un poco más alto.

— No es posible que sólo comas ese tazón de cereales, Erick —le dijo con calma—. Ahora no tienes hambre porque no has estado comiendo bien y tu cuerpo piensa que ya no debe desear más, pero no es sano. Comerás una de las tostadas y seis trozos de manzana —sentenció.

El niño, todavía con la cabeza agachada, asintió y volvió a levantar el pan hacia su boca.

Erick regresó a su desayuno y dio cuenta de su última tostada. Después separó las manzanas cortadas y reservó los gajos del pequeño. Estaba comiendo a una velocidad tremendamente lenta, con bocados diminutos seguidos de una masticación larga y lenta, pero no se estaba quejando y con eso Erick se daba por satisfecho. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto debía comer, pero un puñado de cereales y un poco de leche le parecían irrisorios para un niño que tenía que engordar al menos cuatro o cinco kilos de inmediato.

Para cuando terminó la tostada, Erick ya estaba total y profundamente enamorado de aquél niño escuálido de ojos claros. Lo había observado durante la media hora larga que había tardado en comer, distrayéndose sólo para recoger y fregar. Estaba roto y desamparado y asustado y se sentía solo, y Erick sabía que era la única persona en el mundo capaz de arreglarlo; y eso lo había llenado de una extraña tranquilidad y una fe ciega que no había sentido salvo hablando con Charles años atrás.

Sí, jamás iba a volver a quitarle la vista de encima.

— Ven, Erick —le dijo, poniéndose en pie y tomándolo nuevamente sobre su brazo izquierdo—. Comerás la manzana en la habitación de Charles mientras Bestia baja a desayunar…

A Erick se le habían quedado las manos y los pies fríos de esperar en aquella casa invernal y, tal vez por eso, el cuerpo menudo y cálido del niño pareció encajar tan bien contra su pecho, con la cabeza escondida bajo su oreja. Erick se removió en sus brazos, sin atreverse a agarrarse de su jersey de cuello alto, y frotó sus pies guardados dentro del pijama de una pieza. Con cuidado de no tirar los gajos de manzana del bol, Magneto pasó el brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó suavemente contra él mientras subía las escaleras.

En lo alto, una figura se detuvo y los observó. Erick apenas levantó la cabeza y reconoció al chico de modales robóticos que lo había detenido en la entrada, el de las gafas con un cristal corrido.

— Buenos días… —les saludó. Bajó dos escalones y Erick, que seguía subiendo, tuvo que detenerse ante él o rodearlo— ¿Qué haces ya levantado, Erick? ¿Has desayunado?

Pese al interés que seguramente guardaban aquellas frases, el niño se sintió invadido de algún modo y asintió en silencio mientras trataba de apartar la vista y se pegaba más al pecho que lo sujetaba.

Erick levantó suavemente una ceja e ignoró al chico, rodeándolo y continuando la ascensión por la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso. Estaba seguro de haber sido seguido por la mirada oculta del muchacho.

La puerta de la habitación de Charles estaba cerrada esta vez y Erick dudó una milésima de segundo antes de entrar sin llamar.

— Papá… —oyó que murmuraba Erick en sus brazos.

Bestia seguía sentado en el sillón y había estado revisando informes médicos cuando la puerta se abrió. Se giró hacia ellos con el rostro contraído de enfado, pero su expresión se suavizó hasta la incredulidad mientras pasaba de la cara impertérrita de Magneto a los ojos somnolientos de Erick.

— Erick —llamó al niño— ¿quieres dormir un poco? Habéis estado mucho tiempo abajo…

— El que hemos necesitado —le espetó el adulto, sintiéndose de algún modo juzgado.

— Erick tiene que dormir, está recuperándose todavía.

Con el ceño fruncido, Magneto asintió y se acercó a la cama. Dejó a Erick sentado junto a Charles y él atrajo el antiguo taburete del escritorio, que tenía las patas de metal.

— Está bien, terminará la fruta, se lavará los dientes y dormirá una siesta larga.

Sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos, porque no tenían que hacerlo, le diera su consentimiento, Erick le tendió al niño el bol con la manzana en gajos y esperó a que lo tomara.

En las facciones del niño se dibujó cierta angustia, pero Erick se dijo que debía ser firme en aquello. Y pareció dar resultado, porque pese a los ojos entrecerrados en una mueca de asco y sueño, el pequeño Erick empezó a dar cuenta de la manzana.

— Puedes bajar a comer algo, yo me quedaré con Charles —le dijo a Bestia, un momento después—. Tienes que poner algo de carne entre ese papel de arroz que tienes por piel y tus huesos.

Hank apartó la mirada y musitó:

— Cuando revise este informe, necesito… entender algunas cosas.

— Ummm…

Erick no le hizo mucho caso, observando de nueva cuenta al niño. Comía sin mirar y parecía de verdad cansado, además, había una mueca perenne de asco en su boca y Erick temió que fuera a vomitar por haber sido obligado a comer. Suspirando, alargó la mano y le quitó el bol cuando el niño iba a coger el cuarto gajo.

— Con esto está bien para hoy, Erick, no hace falta que comas más si no quieres.

El niño lo miró con cierta desconfianza un momento, pero después asintió con la cabeza.

— Si vas a quedarte un rato aquí, llevaré a Erick a lavarse los dientes —informó a Bestia, volviendo a levantar al niño en brazos— ¿dónde está su habitación?

— Puedes ir por ahí —le señaló el muchacho, indicándole que pasara al vestidor—. Tiene salida al pasillo, pero también por los dormitorios del Profesor.

Con un breve asentimiento, Erick se giró y atravesó la sala sin mirar a Charles. Las cosas se hacían una a una.

Tras el inmenso baño del Profesor se encontraba su vestidor y, antes, más allá, el pequeño pasillo continuaba y se habría dejando al lado derecho una espléndida galería que daba al jardín. Ahora, el pasillo terminaba junto a la puerta del vestidor y daba paso a la habitación del pequeño Erick. Abrió y pasó al interior.

Las ventanas de la galería seguían recorriendo de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda la pared de la derecha y la luz blanca del sol de diciembre iluminaba toda la estancia con un toque irreal, de tiempo detenido. Era una habitación preciosa.

Había una cama grande y alta llena de cojines y con un edredón mullido entre una mesita de noche y una estantería llena de libros infantiles. Había un sillón junto a ella también y una alfombra grande de color crema con cientos de animales. En una esquina, había preparado un escritorio con estantes llenos de pinturas y libros de colorear y, junto a él, una puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño. Se arriesgó y entró en ella. Efectivamente, tras ella había un baño de obra de colores claros. Había una banqueta bajo el lavamanos y peces de plástico con ventosa pegados por todas partes.

Erick pensó que Charles se había esforzado cuanto había podido por darle una infancia feliz.

Dejó al niño en la repisa del lavamanos y le dio el cepillo de dientes con la pasta. Seguramente él ya sabía hacer la gran mayoría de las cosas que Erick había hecho, pero sentía el impulso constante de no separarse de él y de mimarlo un poco… probablemente, cuando le cortaran el pelo y dejaran de verse los trasquilones, Erick se sentiría capaz de dejarlo solo un momento. Esperando tranquilo, recargado en la pared, su vista vagó a lo largo del baño hasta caer en la bañera y en la ducha. Frunció las cejas y preguntó:

— Erick ¿quién te ha ayudado a bañarte estos días?

El niño, con el cepillo en la boca, se encogió de hombros, pero por primera vez a Erick le pareció que no estaba asustado por las posibles respuestas.

— ¿Te has duchado desde que estás en casa?

Con algo parecido al orgullo, el niño negó con la cabeza y Erick tuvo que apartar la vista para que no lo viera sonreír, un poco confundido.

— Entonces creo que ya va siendo hora… —sentenció y se acercó a ayudarlo a aclararse la pasta de dientes.

— No quiero ducharme —le dijo el niño, hablando otra vez—. Quiero dormir.

— Dormirás después de ducharte, con un pijama nuevo.

Con un suspiro resignado que a Erick volvió a hacerle gracia, el niño asintió y se dejó ayudar para bajar de la repisa. Entonces, el niño dejó caer la capa al suelo y salió de ella; empezó a tirar de la cremallera que recorría de arriba abajo su pijama y, antes de que Erick pudiera darse cuenta, se había desnudado en mitad del baño y esperaba quieto a que él hiciera algo.

Parpadeando, Erick pensó que seguramente el niño sí necesitaba ayuda para darse un baño. Era mucho más fácil hacerle tostadas.

Sacó el taburete de debajo del lavamanos, que seguramente era para que el niño alcanzara las cosas, pero él lo llevó junto a la ducha de obra. Iba a empaparse. Abrió los grifos y reguló el agua.

— Ven aquí, Erick, no te quedes al frío.

El niño apareció frente a él como una exhalación y ya estaba tiritando. Con el ceño fruncido, Erick lo empapó bien con el agua caliente y cerró la ducha para coger el champú y enjabonarle el pelo desigual. Seguramente era tosco y no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, además el niño había vuelta a abrazarse y tenía frío, pero al menos estaba siendo rápido y eficiente.

Lo aclaró con abundante agua, dejando que volviera a calentarse bajo los chorros y cogió la esponja, calándose la manga. Con un suspiro, la impregnó de gel de baño con olor a moras dulces y volvió a apagar la ducha para frotar al niño.

Por un momento, mientras le levantaba un brazo y frotaba con cariño, las imágenes de otros niños desnudos, también excesivamente delgados y dentro de unas duchas lo golpearon con fuerza. Con un gesto brusco y poco meditado tiró de Erick hacia sí mismo y lo abrazó, empapado como estaba.

— Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora, Erick —le aseguró.

El niño no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar, estrujar, contra él un momento. Erick supo que no le creía.

Cuando volvió a reunir el garbo necesario, soltó al niño y terminó de ducharlo, lo envolvió en un albornoz mullido y le pasó una toalla por el pelo. Estaba a punto de volver a cargarlo en brazos para que no pisara la cerámica del suelo cuando, temeroso, el niño murmuró algo y señaló.

Entendiendo, Erick hizo deslizar la banqueta hasta dejarla frente al inodoro y cargó al niño hasta allí. Sintiéndose superado en ese punto y suponiendo que un niño de cuatro años podría apañárselas más o menos sólo con aquello, se dio la vuelta y esperó. El sonido de la cisterna fue lo único que consiguió que volviera a girarse, para encontrarse con que el pequeño Erick había dejado caer su albornoz y la toalla al suelo y ahora se apresuraba a cogerlo todo. Volvió a ayudar al niño a vestirse y le lavó las manos. Con un suspiro, Erick lo cargó al fin fuera del baño.

Se preguntó si había sido una buena idea insistir en la ducha, porque mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la ropa interior de algodón y después otro pijama completo de franela, el niño se estaba quedando dormido y no dejaba de bostezar y frotarse los ojos y la oreja derecha, pero seguía teniendo el pelo húmedo.

Tomando una decisión, tiró de la espesa manta que había doblada en el sillón del cuarto y lo envolvió con ella antes de cargarlo otra vez. Él estaba empapado después de haberlo abrazado en la ducha y rezó porque la manta no cogiera su humedad mientras lo cargaba hasta la habitación de Charles.

Al volver a ella, vio que Bestia seguía en el mismo lugar, pero estaba dormitando. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo despertó y el chico se espabiló en un momento.

— Erick ¿te has duchado? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie con incredulidad y acercándose a ellos.

El niño negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor contra Erick, queriendo dormir.

— Le he ayudado. Ahora tiene el pelo húmedo y he pensado que era mejor que durmiera aquí… en el resto de la Mansión hace un frío de mil demonios.

Bestia bajó un poco la mirada y asintió.

— Scott reventó algunas tuberías de la caldera sin querer… eso fue lo que tiró la Torre Norte. Todavía no hemos… bueno, empezado con la reconstrucción.

Erick frunció el ceño.

— Es pleno invierno, hay que hacer las obras ya.

— No es tan sencillo, Magneto… —le dijo el chico, restregándose un ojo cansado—. Necesitamos que el Profesor quite los recuerdos "incorrectos" de los obreros o tendremos a la CÍA aquí en un par de horas preguntando por qué tenemos a Cerebro en plena actividad cuando es un proyecto secreto suyo que fue, teóricamente, destruido hace casi diez años.

Erick lo entendió, pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido, a la espera de otra idea para arreglar aquello.

— Baja a comer algo, Hank —le dijo, finalmente—. Y luego vete a dormir. De todas maneras, me gustaría quedarme un momento a solas con Charles.

— ¿Quieres que me lleve a Erick? —le preguntó, extrañamente solícito.

— No, no… voy a… acostarlo por aquí —le dijo, percatándose de que el niño se había quedado finalmente dormido y se había agarrado a su jersey mojado.

Bestia asintió, pero no se movió del sitio y la paciencia que Erick había utilizado con el niño posiblemente había drenado cada gota que tuviera dentro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué…?

— ¿Te has encontrado con Alex abajo?

Las preguntas se pisaron la una a la otra, pero Erick entendió perfectamente la de Hank. Levantó una ceja.

— ¿Sigue metiéndose contigo? —le preguntó, entre la incredulidad y el sarcasmo.

Bestia apartó la vista, pero debía de ser una información realmente importante para él, porque siguió quieto esperando la respuesta.

— No, nos hemos cruzado sólo con… ¿Scott? —probó.

Hank asintió y suspiró.

— Vale, está bien, gracias… Si necesitas algo, Erick, o el Profesor… —negó con la cabeza—, puedes dar un grito y vendremos más o menos todos… La línea interna tampoco funciona.

Casi arrastrando los pies, Hank salió finalmente de la habitación y los dejó de nuevo solos. Sin quererlo, sus ojos buscaron al final la cama y observó a Charles dormido entre los almohadones. Parecía tan tranquilo que casi daba gusto verlo, tumbado allí bajo el sol del invierno. Pero estaba demasiado delgado y era imposible olvidarse de las máquinas a su alrededor. Sólo estaba conectado a un par de bolsas de suero y medicamentos, por lo menos que Erick pudiera ver, pero había un respirador, unas planchas y un aparato inmenso, que estaba bastante seguro de que era una máquina de diálisis, junto a él. Además de la silla de ruedas a los pies de la cama.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, Erick levantó la mano y acarició el pelo húmedo del niño. Estaba todavía demasiado mojado para meterlo en la cama con Charles, así que lo llevó hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea y trató de dejarlo allí. En principio pareció funcionar, pero cuando estaba alejándose ya, el pequeño Erick se despertó de un salto y miró confundido a su alrededor.

— Túmbate a dormir, Erick —le indicó, pasándole una mano por el pelo—. Yo voy a estar aquí, junto a la cama de Charles.

Más dormido que despierto, Erick volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se aseguró de estar en la habitación de su padre antes de asentir con la cabeza y encogerse en el centro del sofá. Magneto volvió a cubrirlo con la manta y se apartó finalmente, dejando que el calor de las llamas llegase directamente al niño.

Decidido, se acercó a la cama de Charles.

Había dejado de sentir la presión en la sien casi a la vez que había entrado en la habitación por la mañana, pero sabía que había sido una sensación demasiado leve como para poder sentirla mientras se preocupaba en otras cosas. Así que se sentó en la cama de Charles y dudó un momento antes de cogerlo de la mano, esperando ser absorbido por la fuerza mental del chico.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Tomó la mano de Charles entre las suyas y sintió el calor de ella frente al frío de su mano mojada. Desde tal proximidad, pudo ver el pecho consumido subir y bajar acompasadamente, las pestañas vibrar en los ojos dormidos y el suavísimo sonrojo que acudía a las mejillas de Charles cuando dormía; un pálido reflejo de lo que él recordaba.

— Vale, Charles, viejo amigo, como quieras…

Le soltó la mano y se dejó caer en el sillón de Hank. Si Charles no quería reaccionar ante él, era problema suyo, pero que no se anduviese paseando por la mente de la gente mientras tanto. Él se había quitado el casco para ayudarle a comunicarse con ellos o lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, no sólo para dejar que el frío le congelase las orejas.

Con un suspiro enfurruñado, Erick se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el sillón. Se quitó las botas y subió los pies a la cama.

Esperó.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola, chicas! Lamento el parón en las actualizaciones, me he mudado y han tardado cien eónes en ponerme la línea de internet... ¡pero he seguido escribiendo! así que todo seguirá su curso a partir de ahora -.o actualizaciones los jueves, ya sabéis ^^

No sé si os acodarais, pero dejamos el fic con Erick junto a la cama de Charles, pensando que con llamarlo despertaría y enfadado porque no ocurriera así. Además, Erick por fin ha conocido a su hijo y ha pasado la mañana con él, desayunando y ayudándolo a ducharse.

En este punto, quiero **aclarar una cosa**. En un mensaje, me han dicho que no entienden porqué el niño está tan delgado, que aunque los demás estudiantes son jóvenes, no dejarían pasar hambre al pequeño.  
>A ver, Erick estuvo un mes entero secuestrado por el Doctor Sutura ¡lleva en casa poco menos de una semana! Está muy asustado por lo que le ocurrió con él y, aunque no se sabe, no debió de ser amable con el niño, porque tiene el pelo cortado a trasquilones y está nervioso todo el tiempo.<br>Me ha sorprendido mucho el comentario porque pensaba que eso había quedado claro ¡es el centro del fic! Así que, por favor, si hay cosas que no entendéis, que no se entienden, decídmelo. No tiene sentido que escriba a ciegas, sin saber si es comprensible o no.

En fin, aquí os dejo el capítulo ^^, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_Mansión X, 24 de Diciembre de 1977_

— ¡Alex! ¡No puedes irte ahora!

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso…

— Lisa tiene razón, Alex ¿y si algo más ocurre mientras estás fuera?

— ¿Y si no ocurre nada y nos morimos de hambre mientras esperamos que sí?

Los dos Ericks estaban en la cocina tomando un chocolate caliente a media mañana cuando la conversación llegó hasta ellos desde el pasillo.

— Tenemos comida para aguantar tres meses de asedio —dijo la voz del otro chico, Bolt.

— Sí, pero es comida _de asedio_. No tenemos que comer eso cuando sólo hay que ir hasta la ciudad y…

Los chicos, y eran más de los que Magneto esperaba por las voces, se quedaron congelados en la puerta de la cocina al verlos allí. Alex tenía el ceño fruncido y llevaba ya una chaqueta de cuero, tras él, Tormenta, Felina y Bolt trataban de detenerlo, y al final caminaba Bestia, manteniéndose ajeno pero expectante a lo que decían.

— Buenos días… —saludaron algunos al recobrarse.

— ¡Erick, cariño! Buenos días ¿qué estás comiendo? —le preguntó feliz la chica gato, casi corriendo hacia ellos.

La mañana anterior, Bestia le había confesado que el pequeño Erick había vuelto taciturno y asustado de su secuestro; no quería hablar con nadie y había presentado síntomas grabes de retroceso infantil, además, no confiaba del todo en ninguno de ellos, aunque Felina y Hank habían estado en la parte más alta de su lista de personas favoritas antes de lo ocurrido. Pero después de la mañana en la que se conocieron, el niño había desarrollado cierta dependencia a Erick y no quería separarse de él. Mientras que la semana anterior había tratado de quedarse siempre a solas, escondido en armarios y bajo las camas, ahora se sobresaltaba si no veía a Erick cerca.

El niño, sentado en la isla de la cocina, se giró y miró a Erick. Después, volvió a girarse y le mostró la taza de chocolate a la chica sin decir nada.

— ¿Chocolate? ¡Qué rico! —dijo ella, feliz— Debe de haber nubes de azúcar en la despensa ¿quieres algunas para el chocolate?

Erick negó y atrajo la taza hacia sí mismo. Llevaba, después de muchos, muchos días, ropa de calle, y Magneto tenía toda la intención de salir con él al menos a la terraza.

— Va a comerse una naranja, querida, no necesita más azúcar.

La chica levantó las cejas y expuso sus manos en son de paz.

— Está bien, está bien… usted manda, señor Magneto.

Tras ella, Havok negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino, directo al cajón de la mesa de la cocina, donde Charles dejaba la larga lista de víveres y cosas del hogar que debían reponerse al menos cada mes y dos fajos grandes de billetes para pagarlo.

— ¡Ni hablar, Alex! —exclamó Felina, girándose hacia él—. No es seguro que nos dejes aquí, pero tampoco es seguro que vayas tú ¡todavía no puedes comer sólidos!

El chico había sido herido de bastante gravedad por el Doctor Sutura y había estado a punto de morir con la garganta seccionada.

— Tú y Tormenta no tenéis carnet de conducir. Y _nadie_ le va a dejar un coche a Bolt. Si le hubiéramos pedido a Coloso que comprara antes de irse…

— Felina tiene razón, Alex —le dijo Hank con aquella calma preocupada e interesada con la que se dirigía siempre a él—, además, es Noche Buena, habrá muchísima gente en todas partes y tú no puedes excederte hasta…

— Iremos Erick y yo —interrumpió Magneto, antes de que Havok contestara algo horrible y Hank se humillara a sí mismo.

La reacción del grupo al completo, como esperaba, fue un grito de sorpresa y un giro seco hacia ellos.

— No vais a contar conmigo en caso de ataque porque no confiáis en mis intenciones, no estoy herido, _sé_ conducir y Erick necesita salir de esta casa.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a dejarte salir con el hijo del Profesor? —le ladró Bestia.

Si se comportara así con Alex, pensó Erick, su última burla habría ocurrido años atrás.

— Que no podéis impedírmelo.

Y lo dijo con toda la intención. Tanto que no _podían_ materialmente impedírselo, como que _legalmente_ podía cogerlo y llevárselo consigo a donde quisiera. Aquél pensamiento posesivo le hizo sonreír de medio lado y pasarle una mano por el pelo al niño.

En los ojos de los chicos vio que había ganado.

* * *

><p><em>White Plains<em>_, 24 de Diciembre de 1977_

Él quería haber ido en la moto de Bolt, pero si los chicos estaban poco dispuestos a dejar que sacara de su vista a Erick, llevarlo en moto habría ocasionado un ataque, seguro. Además, no podría haber cargado todas las bolsas, así que se había conformado con el nuevísimo Range Rover.

El pequeño Erick iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto en silencio. Erick había colocado dos cajas de herramientas bajo él para poder ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y las mantenía pegadas una a la otra y a todas sus piezas quietas esperando que el niño se sintiera más o menos cómodo. Sabía que debía llevarlo en la parte de atrás, pero no tenía cinturón y no le gustaba tener que mirar por el retrovisor cada poco para cerciorarse de que iba con él.

Llegaron a la ciudad a la una y cuarto y Erick aparcó el coche junto al centro comercial que le habían indicado. Bajó del coche y ayudó al niño a descender del todoterreno. Cuando lo dejó en el suelo, se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era. A penas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y sería fácil perderlo…

— Erick —le llamó, el niño levantó el rostro y dejó de inspeccionar con miedo los alrededores— ¿Quieres ir andando o prefieres que te cargue?

Sin decir una palabra, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y abrió y cerró los puños en muda petición. Erick se inclinó y lo aupó. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y salió del garaje. El joven Erick parecía siempre cómodo cargado por él, y Magneto era un hombre fuerte y disciplinado con sus entrenamientos, los doce kilos escasos que pesaba todavía el niño ni siquiera le entumecían los brazos.

Con sus movimientos mimosos y callados, el niño agarró son su manopla el cuello de la chaqueta de Erick y se recostó contra su hombro, encontrando un lugar en el que le gustaba dormir.

— Dime, Erick ¿qué quieres comer?

— No sé —le murmuró el niño, que había intentado llevarse un dedo a la boca pero la manopla no le había permitido hacerlo—. Con papá…

Abruptamente, Erick se quedó callado y sin importarle el guante de lana se metió el dedo gordo en la boca con ansiedad. Era la primera vez que nombraba a Charles desde que le había dicho a Erick que quería a su padre, y Erick sentía que era un paso adelante.

— ¿A dónde ibas con Charles, Erick?

El niño negó con la cabeza y se giró para enterrar el rostro por dentro de la chaqueta abierta de Erick, todavía con el pulgar en la boca.

Un poco decepcionado, pero sin intención de demostrarlo, Erick frunció el ceño y asimiló la derrota.

Salieron a la calle y recorrieron los aledaños al centro comercial, en mitad de la ciudad. Había gente por todas partes cargando bolsas y riendo. White Plains estaba a orillas del mar y el olor de la sal llegaba a veces arrastrado por el viento frío y cortante del océano atlántico. Erick pensó en la Hermandad de los Mutantes, que se estarían preguntando qué había sido de él… por suerte, no era la primera vez que se marchaba sin más explicaciones y volvía al cabo de un par de meses…

Una estrella amarilla sobre un fondo rojo llamó su atención. Era una cadena de hamburgueserías y, en los cristales, las letras de colores anunciaban muñecos de regalo con los menús infantiles. Aunque tenía un baúl con juguetes, Erick todavía no había visto jugar al niño y él no se había sentido lo suficientemente confiado como para iniciar un juego. Sin preguntarle, cruzó la calle apartando dos coches atascados que pitaban a un tercero mientras una familia entraba a toda prisa en él, y entró en el local.

El calor y el olor a carne llamaron la atención de Erick, que sacó la nariz de su chaqueta y se giró para observar a su alrededor. Una chica en patines les sonrió y les ofreció una mesa. Erick la siguió y ella trató de hacerle un par de monerías al niño, pero el pequeño volvió a girarse y a chupar ansiosamente la manopla sobre su dedo gordo.

Con cuidado, Erick lo sentó en el sofá de la mesa y lo instó a sacarse el dedo de la boca para quitarle el abrigo de plumas y las manoplas. Le sacó también la braga que llevaba al cuello y le pasó la mano por el pelo desigual.

— En la entrada dice que algunas hamburguesas vienen con un… _pitufo_ —le dijo, sintiéndose un poco idiota mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. Son de carne y queso y llevan pepinillo…

Erick había vuelto a llevarse el dedo a la boca y lo observaba con aprensión desde el otro lado de la mesa.

La chica, entonces, volvió a acercarse a ellos como una exhalación sobre sus patines, con una cofia blanca y su falda demasiado corta y roja.

— ¿Qué quieren de beber?

— Una cerveza… negra mejor que rubia —le dijo, sin apartar la vista del niño— ¿Y tú qué quieres, Erick?

El pequeño apartó la mirada hacia la ventana y siguió chupándose el dedo. Con una risa alegre, la camarera dijo:

— ¡Vaya, pero si tenemos a un chico tímido aquí! Bueno, estoy segura de que una Coca-Cola va a gustarte… y si no, te la cambio por lo que quieras ¿vale, precioso? —en un intento porque al menos le mirase, la chica se inclinó hacia él y le guiñó un ojo—. Pero vaya ¡si eres un niño precioso! ¡Qué ojos más bonitos! Pero también eres un traste ¿eh, pillín? —la chica se rió y se giró hacia el adulto—. Ha estado jugando con las tijeras sin permiso ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa forzada, Erick asintió y la chica volvió a reírse antes de girarse e ir a por sus bebidas. En cuando se alejó lo suficiente, fue Erick quien se inclinó.

— ¿Te gusta la Coca-cola? Podemos pedir lo que tú quieras.

El niño volvió la vista hacia él y le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Charles.

— La chica tiene razón —le dijo, antes de poder detenerse—, eres un niño precioso.

Azorado, el pequeño pateó debajo de la mesa y subió los pies al sofá, pero se sacó el dedo de la boca.

— Entonces, dime ¿qué quiere comer?

Como una exhalación, la chica pasó junto a ellos y les dejó las bebidas y dos vasos de agua con limón. Se fue con un guiño coqueto a Erick y una risa para el niño.

En un intento porque el niño le hablara, Erick cogió la carta y la miró, repasando con la vista los nombres y los ingredientes.

— Yo voy a comer… ummm… esto —le dijo, señalándole una de las pocas fotos del menú, que mostraba una hamburguesa gigante con patatas y el queso medio fundido.

Un poco curioso, el pequeño Erick apartó la vista de la ventana y la giró hacia la carta.

— ¿Tú qué quieres, Erick? —volvió a preguntarle, con paciencia.

El niño se llevó otra vez el dedo a la boca, pero se puso de rodillas en el sofá y miró atentamente las fotos de la carta. Sin hablar, señaló con la otra mano una de ellas y miró a Erick desde abajo, casi esperando que le dijera que no.

— Muy bien, esa será —le dijo Erick, que cerró la carta y llamó con un gesto a la camarera.

En realidad, no pensaba pedirle la hamburguesa con salsa de tabasco que había elegido, pero el niño estaba asustado y esperaba ser amonestado en cualquier momento. El ácido caliente que le quemaba el estómago cuando pensaba en el difunto Doctor Sutura y sus acólitos se hizo presente, pero se topó con los ojos azules de Erick y le sonrió, olvidando de momento el rencor.

Con gentileza, hizo el pedido a la camarera y los dos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

Erick había dejado volar ya la cabeza hacia otros temas -Charles, que le había perseguido durante años incluso sin saber todo aquello- cuando el niño volvió a removerse en el sofá, colocando las rodillas bajo su barbilla y dijo:

— Papá no me deja comer hamburguesas de la calle. Sólo las que hace Alex.

Sorprendido por aquello, Erick, que se sentaba tieso en el sofá, se inclinó un poco y sonrió.

— ¿Y Havok hace bien las hamburguesas? —le preguntó con sorna. El niño asintió.

— Todo está muy rico. Hank no cocina bien, y nadie deja que Bolt haga nada —le dijo a modo de confidencia—. Pero Alex hace cosas muy ricas. A veces hace tartas.

— Seguro que te hizo una por tu cumpleaños.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

— Papá me llevó a la ciudad en mi cumpleaños y comimos en el hotel. Entramos en la corona de la Estatua de la Libertad. Alex me hizo una tarta cuando volvimos.

— Fuisteis a Nueva York por tu cumpleaños, eso es muy divertido.

Con una sonrisa trémula, el niño asintió.

— También fuimos a un museo y a escuchar música.

Erick podía imaginarse los esfuerzos de Charles por cuidar de su hijo: largas charlas educativas con él, horarios de juego, experiencias artísticas… todo lo que desarrollara su mente y le hiciera feliz.

— ¿A sí? ¿Te gusta la música?

El pequeño Erick se encogió de hombros.

— Me gusta pintar.

— Lo sé, tienes muchos dibujos y colores en tu habitación. Deberías pintar un poco esta noche antes de dormir.

El niño ya no dijo nada más, y Erick sintió que perdía de nuevo. Había estado tan cerca de conseguir una promesa de juego… Con un suspiro, acercó la cerveza y le dio un trago: estaba floja.

Se sorprendió hasta el punto de levantar las cejas, cuando vio a Erick repetir sus mismos movimientos, necesitando dos manos, y tomar su propio vaso de Coca-cola para darle un trago. Los ojos del niño se abrieron y empujó el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa, sentándose como un indio e inclinándose hacia adelante. Cuando levantó la vista, tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Pica! —le dijo.

Preocupado, Erick cogió de un manotazo la Coca-cola y la probó, pero todo parecía estar bien.

— Tiene burbujas que pican —le aseguró.

Erick se rió.

— Nunca habías tomado Coca-cola.

El niño negó con la cabeza, pero le miraba atento. Erick le acercó el vaso de nuevo y le revolvió el pelo, pasando por encima de la mesa.

— La Coca-cola siempre es así. Es una bebida… graciosa —le dijo sintiéndose un completo idiota —. Si quieres podemos pedir otra cosa.

Pero Erick estaba ya enfrascado en volver a probar las cosquillas en la lengua y no pareció oírle. Apareció entonces la camarera con sus pedidos.

Esa vez, Erick sintió que había ganado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué.

* * *

><p><em>Condado de Westchester, 24 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Erick iba dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Habían comprado una silla para niños en el coche y parecía haberle gustado, porque se había acurrucado sobre el posa-brazos y se había dormido casi de inmediato. Aunque también, por supuesto, podía deberse a que estaba totalmente agotado. Los dos días anteriores, los que Erick había convivido con él, había dormido al menos tres veces durante el día para reponer fuerzas, y aquella tarde no habían parado. Aunque en el gran centro comercial al por mayor se había adormilado un momento en sus brazos, el ruido de la gente, las canciones navideñas y los estímulos visuales no le había dejado conciliar el sueño, por mucho que éste había llamado.

Pasaron con el todoterreno junto a las puertas abiertas de la verja de entrada y enfilaron el largo camino de graba hasta la fuente, detenida por el frío. Erick estaba apagando el motor cuando un horrible dolor en la cabeza amenazó con partírsela.

— _¡¿Dónde está, Erick?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!_

Enceguecido por el dolor, Erick tardó un instante en entender que Charles le gritaba dentro de su mente.

— Aquí, aquí… —murmuró, sin saber qué hacer, con las manos en la cabeza y sintiendo que la nariz le estaba sangrando—… coche…

— _¡TRAE A MI HIJO DE VUELTA!_

— Estamos en…

Erick se quedó abruptamente callado al sentir una mano pequeña y sin fuerza tironear de su chaqueta de cuero. Levantó la cabeza hacia allí y se encontró al pequeño Erick llorando asustado e incapaz de hablar para decirle algo. Posiblemente Charles vio aquello, porque el dolor cesó de golpe, mas no la sensación de alguien vagando por su cerebro.

— _Por lo más sagrado, Erick, te juro que te mataré si no me lo traes ahora…_

— ¡Eso hago! —gritó enfadado, a la nada— ¡Estamos en la puerta de la Mansión!

De golpe, la sensación en la cabeza se esfumó y Magneto tomó aire con fuerza. Sin darle importancia a la sangre que seguía cayendo por su nariz, apagó el coche y soltó su cinto y el del niño, que se había puesto blanco al oírle gritar y había soltado se chaqueta, quedándose quieto y recto en su silla.

— Ven aquí… —le murmuró, arrepentido por el exabrupto que le había asustado.

Tiró de él por encima de la palanca de cambios y lo abrazó, dividido entre el alivio del despertar de Charles y el enfado por que se hubiera metido _otra vez_ en su cabeza después de haberle prometido que nunca más lo haría.

— Venga, vamos —dijo, sin molestarse en ponerle toda la ropa de abrigo para entrar en la Mansión—, creo que alguien te espera arriba.

Erick seguía quieto y rígido en sus brazos y ni siquiera se atrevía a llevarse el dedo a la boca. El adulto supo que posiblemente había perdido toda la distancia que había recorrido acercándose al niño y sintió un irrefrenable terror a que Charles, ahora, lo separara de él. Se lo había mantenido oculto cuatro, casi cinco años si contaba el embarazo, y podría querer quitárselo de nuevo. Angustiado, y preocupado porque Charles podría meterse en su cabeza ahora que no llevaba el casco y aprender a atacarle donde más le doliese, entró en la Mansión y subió las escaleras.

Desde el piso de arriba se oían voces alegres y algunas risas, y Erick supuso que se encontraría a todos los chicos alborotando y felicitando a Charles, orbitando a su alrededor, como solía ocurrir. Pero no era así. Los chicos de la Mansión X hablaban ante la puerta cerrada de Charles y bromeaban entre ellos.

— ¡Erick! —saludaron al niño cuando los vieron girando en la escalera— ¡Tu papá ha despertado! —le gritó Bolt por encima del barullo.

Pero los chicos se quedaron callados lentamente mientras se acercaban, viendo la sangre en la cara de Magneto y la que había caído en el pelo desigual de Erick y por la ropa de ambos, las lágrimas en los ojos rojos y abiertos del niño y el ceño fruncido e inexpresivo del adulto.

— ¿Qué…?

Erick no se detuvo a dar explicaciones y atravesó la puerta sin llamar, suponiendo que Charles ya habría avisado de su presencia. Pero dentro los médicos se sorprendieron y trataron de echarlo, hasta que también se percataron del aspecto de ambos. En la cama, conectado al respirador, Charles seguía dormido, pero con semblante atribulado.

— ¿Por qué no está despierto? —le ladró a Hank, que ocupaba su lugar junto a la cama.

— Se ha despertado un momento, ha preguntado por Erick y después se ha alterado y ha vuelto a caer dormido… Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —les dijo, de tirón mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

Con un gruñido, Erick estrechó los ojos y apartó al niño de los brazos de Bestia, que parecía querer cogerlo.

— Supongo que Charles ha echado un vistazo a tu cabeza y se ha enterado de que yo tenía a Erick, hemos tenido unas encantadoras palabras y después se ha largado… probablemente cuando se ha quedad dormido otra vez, o lo que sea.

— ¿La sangre…? —empezó, un poco asustado.

— Erick está bien, me ha sangrado un poco la nariz, nada más —cortó, antes de que dijera nada inapropiado delante de Erick— ¿Por qué está… conectado a la máquina?

Era una suerte que estuviera un poco enfadado y díscolo, porque Erick no sabía cómo habría sido capaz de preguntar eso con la voz entera en otra ocasión.

— Se ha alterado mucho y le costaba un poco respirar… es por prevención. Está bien. Los médicos creen que se despertará en un par de horas completamente recuperado.

Erick asintió.

— Bien… Erick y yo vamos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos de ropa antes de cenar. Todas las cosas están en el choche —informó—; que alguno de esos de allí fuera las recojan.

Sin mirar a los médicos, Erick atravesó la habitación y se perdió en el pequeño pasillo hacia la habitación del niño.

Cuando estuvo otra vez sólo con él, lo sentó en la cama, entendiendo que debían hablar. Al menos un poco.

No fue capaz, negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la cómoda para sacar un pijama del niño y ropa interior. Erick estaba en silencio y muy quieto, pero ya no lloraba. De hecho, Erick no recordaba haberlo oído sollozar, sólo ver sus lágrimas largas y lentas recorriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas en el coche. Si había dicho algo, él estaba demasiado centrado en su discusión con Charles. Y en su horrible dolor de cabeza.

Torció el cuello hacia atrás y entonces tuvo una idea. Dejó el pijama junto al niño y la cama y se metió en el baño para abrir los grifos de la bañera. Cuando le pareció que la temperatura era buena, puso el tapón y los dejó correr.

— Erick —llamó al pequeño, acuclillándose frente a él—, voy a ir a por algunas cosas a mi habitación antes de que nos bañemos. Vuelvo ahora.

Los ojos claros del niño lo miraron repentinamente expresivos, llenos de miedo, de vergüenza y de incertidumbre. Erick se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla, casi un roce, el primero que le daba.

Salió por la puerta principal de la habitación y atravesó el pasillo, donde ya no estaban los chicos alborotando, hasta el ala masculina de habitación y recogió un poco de ropa, dos toallas y su esponja, champú y gel. No pensaba ir por ahí oliendo a moras dulces como Erick.

Erick, el otro Erick, el niño. Su niño.

Al volver a la habitación, encontró a Erick en la misma posición que cuando se había ido, pero parecía haber estado jugueteando con uno de los peluches de su cama, porque ahora yacía en el suelo, bajo el escritorio. Era un pequeño caballo alado, un Pegaso, de color blanco y cabeza grande; Erick pensó que parecía un potrillo.

Sin decir nada, pasó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello ensangrentado, dejó sus cosas allí y metió la mano dentro de la bañera llena. Estaba algo caliente, pero pronto se enfriaría en aquella Mansión sin calefacción. Se sorprendió un poco cuando oyó los pasos tímidos del niño bajando de la cama y acercándose al baño. Imaginó que estaba mirándolo desde la puerta, así que extendió una mano y le instó a cogerla.

— Ven, veo que tienes muchos jabones para hacer burbujas ¿Cuál quieres que usemos?

El niño tomó su mano y caminó hasta el borde de la bañera. Erick estaba más convencido cada vez de que necesitaba gafas, así que le acercó los tarros de dos en dos; pero el niño parecía buscar uno en concreto, porque lo señaló decidido en cuanto lo vio. Era rosa y prometía muchas más burbujas y espuma que la competencia.

— Pues este será… Ve desvistiéndote, Erick, y mete la mano en el agua para decirme si está demasiado caliente —le dijo.

El niño obedeció al instante metiendo, confiado, los dedos en el agua. No dijo nada y Erick esperó que ese silencio en concreto significara que estaba bien. El pequeño Erick comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla doblada sobre la tapa de mimbre del cesto de la ropa sucia. Nuevamente, Erick se dio cuenta de que el niño posiblemente era capaz de hacer muchas más cosas de las que estaba haciendo solo últimamente, pero sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de facilitarle cualquier tarea, después de lo que le había pasado. Y estaba tan delgado…

El propio Erick empezó a quitarse la ropa cuando el niño entró por sí mismo en la bañera, dibujando una oculta sonrisa feliz y chapoteando escandalosamente al tratar de abrazar la espuma. Erick sonrió orgulloso. Casi había fracasado, pero todavía tenía algún as en la manga.

Entró lentamente en la bañera y el niño lo miró sorprendido. Por un momento dudó en estar haciendo bien al meterse, sobre todo cuando el niño lo observó con curiosidad infantil, pero después se encogió de hombros y pensó que sólo un pervertido podría ver algo malo en aquello.

Estuvieron en el agua hasta que ésta se enfrió y Erick dio por terminado el baño. Habían permanecido en silencio casi todo el rato, hasta que el niño se había acercado a él después de que le lavase el pelo y se le había colgado del cuello un rato. Cuando se soltó, sonreía con un poco de travesura, como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido pero que había salido bien, y había retrocedido hasta arrodillarse al otro lado de la bañera, junto a los pies de Erick, para jugar con las estrellas de mar llenas de bolitas y de agua que tenía allí preparadas.

Como siempre, un poco perdido, Erick sólo lo había observado y le había dejado hacer.

Estuvieron listos y secos cerca de las ocho de la noche, casi al tiempo en que Hank llamó a la puerta interior de la habitación para decirles que cenarían todos en un momento en la cocina. Ahora que volvían a tener comida fresca, Havok había hecho un guiso caliente para entibiarlos en Noche Buena.

En realidad, el pequeño Erick estaba agotado y debería irse a la cama, pero el Erick adulto se cortaría un dedo antes de permitirle que se perdiera una sola comida y, de todas maneras, era casi imposible que se fuera a dormir cuando Hank había dicho que su padre se despertaría en un rato, aunque no había preguntado nada sobre ello.

Llegaron a cenar cuando todos estaban sentándose, y Erick se dio cuenta de que, de algún lugar, habían sacado unos cojines altos para que el niño se sentara a la mesa y comiera con facilidad. De hecho, habían colocado aquella silla junto a otra vacía, dispuesta para él.

Sonrió, socarrón, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber sido capaz de marcar su lugar.

* * *

><p>Range Rover: en 1976 empezaron a vender al público -estaban hechos con el chasis de coches de batalla-, fracasaron y se hizo una sola tirada… y se hacían en Inglaterra… ¡imaginad el precio!<p>

Por cierto, no he sido capaz de estructurar una frase para ponerlo, pero Erick debería pesar a menos 16 kilos, y pesa sólo 12, por eso papi Erick insiste tanto en que coma bien y a sus horas.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar! Espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios y que hayáis disfrutado mucho, es mi capítulo favorito -junto con el siguiente- ^^<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5

Como dije en la actualización de _Vínculo_, ahora mismo estoy de viaje, así que ha eso se debe el retraso en la subida del capítulo ^^ pero aquí está. Espero que os guste mucho ¡ya me diréis!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_Mansión X, 24 de Diciembre de 1977_

La cena fue bastante agradable y divertida. Erick había pasado muchos años de su vida sólo, pero la convivencia con otros mutantes siempre le resultaba refrescante. Tenía cierto espíritu de camaradería que a veces chocaba con su sentido pragmático y directo de ver el mundo, pero que entraba en buen dinamismo con los grupos ya unidos. Además, se encontró siendo el refugio del pequeño Erick cuando los chicos lo trataban con demasiada familiaridad, ahora que parecía haber vuelto a una etapa más tímida de su crecimiento.

El niño no había dicho mucho, pero se había reído de un maullido chillón que había soltado Felina cuando Bolt le había electrizado el pelo, y fue capaz de cambiar un par de frases con el encantador Hank. Alex, al parecer, había entrado en la misma dinámica de preocupación alimentaria que en la que se encontraba él y casi le había suplicado al niño que se terminara la pera con chocolate que había preparado de postre. Coloso, el grandísimo chico que había ido a buscarlo junto con Tormenta y Hank a su base en el Atlántico, había salido la noche anterior a arreglar algunos asuntos administrativos de los médicos de Charles y a comprobar "cosas" en Washington y parecía que iba a pasar las fiestas fuera de la Mansión. Aunque aquél periodo no podía considerarse realmente festivo en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Tormenta y Scott fueron los encargados de recoger, barrer y poner el lavavajillas y los demás hicieron sobremesa en la isla del centro de la cocina para hacerles compañía. Si el pequeño Erick no hubiera estado tan interesado en las explicaciones de Tormenta sobre porqué estaba segura de que iba a empezar a nevar la semana siguiente, se lo hubiera llevado arriba a su habitación nada más terminar, pero en su lugar, se quedaron tranquilos escuchando a los chicos.

Estaba de pié, apoyado indulgentemente contra la isla y Erick balanceaba las piernas a su lado, con el pulgar en la boca, cuando un pequeño y bajo dolor de cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño con disgusto. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no era un dolor normal. Con un suspiro, tomó a Erick en brazos y musitó un simple y cortante "_buenas noches_" antes de salir con él al pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Charles.

Se decía a sí mismo que debía estar enfadado después de lo del coche, pero sentía una sensación demasiado próxima a las mariposas en el estómago como para tomarse si quiera en serio sus propios propósitos.

— ¿Papá está despierto? —le preguntó el niño, por primera vez.

Erick no le contestó, pero estaban casi en la puerta de Charles y era mejor asegurarse antes de crearle ninguna expectativa. Entraron sin llamar, con el derecho que Erick sentía que tenía de adentrarse allí cuando quisiera, y cruzaron las sombras del dormitorio.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó el pequeño, cuando estuvieron al lado.

Charles no estaba despierto del todo, pero se removía inquieto y tenía la respiración acelerada. Preocupado, Erick se sentó en la cama y permitió que el niño se acercara y le pusiera las manos pequeñas y escuálidas en la cara.

— ¿Papi? —volvió a decir.

Erick levantó una mano y la colocó en el cuello de Charles, midiéndole el pulso. Pero sólo estaba un poco acelerado, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño; si no notase prácticamente su presencia en la cabeza, pensaría que se trataba tan sólo de una pesadilla.

Inquieto, subió la mano del cuello a su mejilla en una caricia fantasmal que terminó envolviendo también la mano del niño.

— Charles, viejo amigo, creo que es hora de despertar…

Esa frase, en cualquier otro momento, a cualquier otra persona, le hubiera parecido una estupidez, pero Erick sentía a Charles atento y despierto rondándole la cabeza y sabía, _sentía_, que aquellas palabras eran las correctas.

La respiración agitada se detuvo y Magneto llegó a pensar que se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormido, pero entonces, un aleteo de pestañas oscuras sacó un grito feliz del niño, que se abalanzó sobre Charles antes incluso de que hubiera terminado de abrir los ojos.

— ¡Papá! —chillo feliz, con su voz aflautada.

— Erick… —fue capaz de murmurar, moviendo lentamente los brazos.

Por encima del pelo rubio del niño, Charles se encontró con los ojos verdes de Erick y parpadeó un momento, confundido, hasta que el entendimiento llegó y la ira tensó todas sus facciones. Luchó por sentarse correctamente, arrastrando sus piernas inertes y con el niño sobre él, pero sólo consiguió fracasar cayendo sobre el temblor de sus brazos.

Embargado por el mismo sentimiento de alivio que había experimentado tres días atrás al saber que no estaba en coma, Erick sonrió de lado y él mismo le ayudó a incorporarse, sentándolo contra las almohadas. Aquél gesto volvió a confundir a Charles, pero aplacó de algún modo su enfado. Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, que seguía de rodillas en la cama y ceñido a su cuello, y le dijo con acusación en la voz:

— Te lo llevaste.

Erick se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

— Fuimos a reponer la despensa.

— _Es_ mío.

— Lo sé. Y también mío. Hank me lo dijo.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Charles quería oír, pero la calma en la voz de Erick apenas le dejaba espacio para seguir atacando.

— No te lo puedes llevar a donde sea que…

— No lo he pensado ni por un momento —le cortó—. Y puedes comprobarlo si quieres, siempre que no vuelvas a hacer que me sangre la nariz —dijo señalando la ausencia de casco en su cabeza.

Aquello pareció avergonzar un poco a Charle, porque escondió brevemente la mirada bajo su pelo oscuro.

— Papá —dijo entonces el niño, alejándose de su cuello y sentándose sobre los talones— ¿tú hiciste que le sangrara la nariz?

Charles se quedó blanco y Erick boqueó un poco. En ningún momento había pensado en contárselo a Erick, pero por el modo en que ahora le miraba Charles, éste pensaba lo contrario.

— Cuando se despertó esta tarde tu padre trató de hablar conmigo —quiso explicarle—, pero a veces las cosas no salen bien.

El niño asintió y miró a su padre con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

— No hay que hacer cosas difíciles cuando se tiene sueño, papá —le amonestó—, porque entonces no salen bien.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Charles asintió y fue capaz de tironear del niño para que volviera a abrazarlo. Erick lo vio esconder la nariz entre el pelo rubio y aspirar profundamente el aroma dulce del pequeño, eso destensó sus hombros y alivió el ceño fruncido.

— Erick —ante su llamada, el niño salto a su padre y se giró hacia el otro adulto, atento—, debes lavarte los dientes, después podrás dormir con tu padre si quieres, ahora que ya está bien.

El niño asintió efusivamente y le tendió los brazos, abriendo y cerrando los puños para pedirle que lo cogiera. Con cariño, Erick lo levantó un poco y se lo colocó a horcajadas sobre las piernas. Los ojos del niño habían recuperado un brillo que Erick no había llegado a conocer, pero que dulcificaban su mirada haciéndolos más parecidos todavía a los de Charles.

Tal vez algo de aquellos pensamientos se reflejó en su cara, o tal vez al niño le gustó su sonrisa, porque se tiró de nuevo a abrazarlo por el cuello como había hecho en el bañera y se quedó así, esperando a que Erick se pusiera en pie.

— Ahora te lo traigo —le dijo a Charles, mientras se erguía.

No esperaba respuesta y no la obtuvo, pero el chico en la cama asintió un poco taciturno y apartó la mirada.

Después de que se lavara los dientes, Erick lo volvió a cargar sobre su cadera, diciéndose que debería haber llevado consigo la manta de la cocina con la que lo envolvía cuando andaban después de las cinco de la tarde por la Mansión, pero mientras atravesaban la habitación del pequeño, el niño se separó un poco de él y se llevó nerviosamente el dedo a la boca. Erick supuso que ahora tenía miedo de entrar en el dormitorio de Charles y encontrarlo durmiendo otra vez, pero la mano derecha del niño, que quedaba aprisionada entre el cuerpo pequeño y su pecho, se levantó tímidamente y señaló un punto en la habitación.

Erick se detuvo y se giró para ver lo que señalaba.

Bajo el escritorio, enredado en las patas de la mesa, el peluche blanco del Pegaso bebé seguía esperando y mirándolos con sus grandes ojos azules. Sorprendido, Erick se dio la vuelta y se agachó a recogerlo con el niño en brazos. El movimiento debió gustar a Erick, porque soltó una pequeña exclamación y se rió, después, se abrazó fuertemente al peluche y se recargó contra el hombre y el pecho del adulto.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación de Charles, el chico seguía totalmente despierto y Erick tuvo la mala sensación de que había estado observándolos, en su mente o en la del niño, y se mostraba distante con ellos. Preocupado.

Erick suspiró, pero en su pragmatismo entendió que se había ganado al pequeño Erick y que ahora debía afrontar los problemas con Charles. Cada cosa en su momento y los planes salían bien.

Dejó al niño en la cama, que se mostraba más vital de lo que Erick le había visto nunca, pero también muy cansado. Charles le sonrió con todo el afecto que era capaz de expresar, que era mucho, y lo instó a meterse entre las sábanas con él, del lado contrario a donde tenía la vía puesta. El pequeño Erick se enterró allí debajo y abrazó fuertemente a su peluche, preocupándose porque la cabeza del caballo se mantuviera fuera de las mantas y pudiera respirar, entonces se removió hasta acurrucarse de espaldas a su padre, usando su brazo extendido como almohada. Erick entendió que aquella era una postura familiar.

Iba a darse la vuelta para irse, cuando algo lo detuvo:

— _Espera, Erick, por favor_ —pidió la voz de Charles en su cabeza—_, está un poco nervioso y… cree que le has prometido que todo va a estar bien si estás tú_.

Concentrándose, Erick perfiló las palabras exactas que quería que Charles oyera, sin desear mostrarle ningún otro espacio de su mente.

— _No lo cree. Le he prometido que a partir de ahora todo va a ir bien_.

Se sentó con calma en el sofá que utilizaba siempre Hank.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —susurró el niño al verlo entre sus párpados cerrados y somnolientos.

— Hasta que os durmáis.

Asintiendo otra vez, el niño se encogió un poco más y volvió a quedar relajado.

— _No puedo ir muy atrás en sus recuerdos ahora, pero necesito saber…_

— _No sabemos lo que le ha pasado exactamente; tal vez Hank sepa algo más. Yo llegué tan sólo hace tres días._

— _No llevas el casco._

Erick se encogió de hombros, dejando descansar la mejilla en su puño izquierdo, doblado por el codo sobre el reposabrazos.

— _Me pareció que estabas hurgando en mi cabeza la mañana siguiente a la que llegué. Tenía la esperanza de que trataras de comunicarte conmigo y decirme cómo sacarte de ese sueño… Los gritos y el dolor de cabeza en su lugar fueron una sorpresa muy agradable, viejo amigo._

Desde la cama, todavía recostado en las almohadas, Charles frunció el ceño y sus labios se pusieron rojos.

— _Te llevaste a mi hijo, Erick, la última vez que alguien lo hizo terminé estrellando un vuelo con cien pasajeros en un lago _—le espetó, con voz atronadora.

— _Lo sé, he seguido el caso… Charles, no he querido preguntar, eres tú tienes quien contarme exactamente cómo ha sido posible…— _Erick se quedó sin palabras, pero la imagen del niño rubio apareció clara y nítida en su cabeza y Charles no necesitó más— _Y no sólo eso, también quiero saber porqué decidiste que yo podía enterarme de su existencia si tú morías. Hank habría sido un buen tutor y Erick lo quiere… pero el niño también se llama Erick. Charles, tienes que explicármelo porque las señales apuntan todas en una dirección, menos la que me recuerda que Erick tiene cuatro años y que yo no sabía que existía._

— _¿De verdad no puedes entender porqué te escondí al niño que concebimos medio borrachos y totalmente enfadados en el baño de un avión justo antes de que intentaras asesinar a mi hermana adoptiva, por la que también decías sentir un profundo cariño?_

Había ira en las palabras de Charles, pero también un auto-desprecio que sorprendió y desconcertó a Erick.

— _Y no hay nada misterioso en llamarte si yo muero. Es por la sangre, Erick._

Desconcertado, Erick elevó las cejas.

— _¿Ahora crees que la sangre une más que el cariño? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un fundamentalista, Charles?_

Frunciendo más el ceño, Charles le regañó con la mirada.

— _Me refiero a las transfusiones, Erick, Hank no puede arriesgarse a congelar toda mi sangre y esperar que sea suficiente._

— _¿Transfusiones?_

— _¿Hank no te lo ha dicho? —_ se sorprendió. Con dificultad, Charles se levantó un poco y observó a mayor distancia al niño que dormía hecho una pelota entorno a su Pegaso— _Con lo delgado que está… ¿no habéis hecho ninguna?_

Erick entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Charles acarició torpemente el pelo del niño y sus brazos cedieron cansados otra vez. Instintivamente, Erick se incorporó un poco en sillón, pero permaneció sentado ante la mirada airada del chico.

— _Erick necesita transfusiones de sangre periódicamente… su ADN se… se desgasta. Cada vez es más estable y creo que cuando su mutación surja dejará de necesitarlas pero mientras tanto…_

— _¿Se desgasta?_

Charles consiguió colocarse al final en las almohadas otra vez y estiró al cuello, inspirando en busca de la relajación de sus músculos.

— _Seguramente tiene que ver con su concepción. Al principio pensábamos que necesitaría transfusiones de médula cada cierto tiempo, pero los leucocitos portan suficiente ADN para que su cuerpo vuelva a crearlo con regularidad._

Erick asintió, mirándolo seriamente, observando su garganta expuesta, con la nuez subiendo y bajando en cada respiración y los ojos cerrados, velados por los párpados.

— _Nunca hemos llegado más allá de ver que había leucocitos muertos en su sangre, no sabemos lo que pasaría si dejáramos que siguiera su curso… tal vez se regulase por sí mismo, pero es tan peligroso…_

— _¿Y estáis seguros de que yo podría donarle?_

Charles se encogió un poco de hombros, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

— _Parece que ya no vamos a necesitar averiguarlo ¿verdad?_

Erick decidió no entrar en la provocación y se puso en pie.

— Creo que estás muy cansado ahora, Charles —susurró—. Duerme y mañana hablaremos.

Dio un paso decidido hacia la cama, pero dudó en el último momento y sólo se inclinó sobre Erick para darle un beso breve, similar al que le había dado horas atrás.

— ¿Les has dicho a los chicos que has despertado? —preguntó, todavía cernido sobre ellos.

— Se lo he dicho a Hank, él se lo dirá a los demás… mis poderes están un poco inestables ahora…

— Ya.

Erick sabía que debía girarse e irse, pero se mantuvo quieto, anclado en la misma posición, hasta que se decidió y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Charles sin pedir permiso, al tiempo que tiraba de las almohadas y lo dejaba descansar tumbado.

— Estás hecho polvo —le dijo.

Molesto, pero muy cansado para discutir, Charles se encogido de hombros y atrajo más hacia sí al niño dormido.

Erick los miró un momento, con una ligera sensación de anhelo y después se giró hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 25 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

El frío de aquella noche había sido horroroso. Erick no podía entender porqué no había nevado todavía, porque las pocas rosas del jardín de la mansión que habían sobrevivido al ataque del Doctor Sutura se había quemado bajo las oleadas de frío. Hasta las briznas de resistente césped caían rotas y marrones.

Erick dio dos palmadas y pensó que debería acercarse otra vez a la ciudad para hacerse al menos con otro recambio de ropa más y algún jersey grueso.

A varios metros de distancia, en su habitación, Charles despertaba cálidamente abrazado por su hijo y acariciado por las llamas casi perennes de la chimenea encendida. Se sentía agotado, como si hubiera levantado el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, pero también tranquilo como no había estado desde que aquél monstruo se había llevado a Erick.

El niño dormía ahora contra él, con el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda metido en la boca y su muñeco Pegaso perdido entre las sábanas. Charles no podía sentirlo, pero creía que estaba agarrando con los pies su pierna izquierda, por la posición que adivinaba bajo las mantas. Le pasó una mano por pelo y jugó un rato a desenredarle los mechones. No había querido preguntarle a Erick porqué tenía círculos cortados casi al ras y otros mechones largos, como tampoco había querido hacer hincapié en la delgadez de su hijo, que había sido un niño delgado pero saludable y vital antes de aquello.

Todavía se sentía cansado y las voces subían de volumen y volvían a bajar en intervalos, así que no se sentía con fuerzas como para acceder a los recuerdos pasados de nadie, menos a la terrible experiencia que seguramente había vivido el pequeño.

Miró hacia la mesita de noche y gruñó pesadamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer nada sólido y era hora de que se levantara de aquella cama y volviera a la vida real. Además, tenía un trío de médicos a los que borrar la memoria y posiblemente una legión de albañiles que contratar para restaurar el ala norte.

Tratando de no despertar a Erick, Charles se soltó de él e intentó sentarse. Sin fuerza en las piernas, algo tan sencillo como erguirse cuando éstas estaban estiradas, se convertía en una lucha centrada en los abdominales. Y no era nada sencilla. Consiguió, finalmente, llegar a un lateral y dejar caer las piernas. Como todas las mañanas desde hacía cuatro años, se las palpó de arriba abajo, haciendo presión en los tobillos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro. No sintió nada.

La silla estaba a los pies de la cama, y llegar a ella fue otro esfuerzo de voluntad, al igual que conseguir pasar de la cama a la silla. Estaba cansado y los músculos no le respondían bien, hacía muchos años que no le parecía que pesara tanto. Finalmente allí sentado, y aunque pareciera incongruente, Charles se sintió poderoso y más alto. Echó un vistazo a Erick, que seguía durmiendo bajo los rayos del sol blanco de diciembre, y se dirigió al baño esperando ser capaz de ducharse sin terminar caído en la porcelana fría del suelo.

_Mansión X, 25 de Diciembre de 1977_

Magneto escuchaba la conversación con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa escondida tras la taza de té cargado. Scott, a su lado, permanecía hierático y falto de expresión, pero Erick cada vez estaba más seguro de que se debía a algún tipo de problema _real_ que a un carácter huraño.

— ¡Vamos, Alex, es Navidad! —suplicaba Tormenta, encaramada a una banqueta y balanceándose junto con Felina.

— He dicho que no. Cociné ayer, y antes de eso, todos los días de diciembre hasta que se acabó cualquier cosa que mereciera la pena cocinar. Así que no. No voy a hacer la comida.

— ¡Pero Alex! Si no la haces tú… ¿quieres que Tormenta y yo hagamos pasta? ¿O prefieres huevos fritos con patatas?

— Me gustan los huevos fritos con patatas… —les dijo, terminando de extender la mermelada de limón en la tostada y tomando asiento al otro lado de Erick en la isla.

Las chicas lo siguieron con la vista y se inclinaron casi a la vez sobre la encimera para seguir suplicando.

— Piensa en Erick, Alex, posiblemente va a ser la primera Navidad que recuerde…

— ¡Y piensa en el Profesor! —le ronroneó Felina—. Nada recupera tanto como uno de tus pasteles de carne.

— O tus suflés de zanahoria…

— O tus hamburguesas con salsa especial…

— Sí, sí… como las del cumpleaños de Hank…

— Eso es cierto —interrumpió Scott los halagos de las adolescentes—. Aquellas hamburguesas han sido las mejores de mi vida.

Alex pareció turbarse un poco, pero volvió la vista a su tostada y frunció el ceño.

— No seáis pesados. No voy a cocinar todo el tiempo y me da igual lo que digáis.

Las chicas estallaron en quejas y para Erick fue difícil saber qué decían exactamente. Y no fue el único, porque Bestia entraba en ese momento por la puerta y las miró con preocupación.

— Umm… —dudó un momento, mirando especialmente al serio y confiable Scott— ¿pasa algo?

— ¡Alex no quiere hacer la comida de Navidad! —acusó Felina, señalándolo incluso con el dedo índice.

Havok la fulminó con la mirada y le dio un mordisco gigantesco a su tostada sin apartar la vista de las dos chicas. Hank los observó un momento y pareció decidir no meterse en la pelea, porque comenzó a prepararse su propio desayuno con la torpeza de tener que utilizar una sola mano.

— Sea quien sea quien se vaya a ocupar de hacer la comida tiene que preparar el pavo que encargó el Profesor y que está congelado y hacer algo con la calabaza —meditó casi para sí mismo, después levantó la cabeza y miró a las chicas—. Yo puedo ayudaros un poco si queréis, seré lo útil que me deje serlo el cabestrillo.

— Y que pueda serlo una bestia bruta como tú ¿no? —le espetó Alex, terminando de masticar su trozo de tostada.

Los cuatro no implicados guardaron silencio, esperando alguna contestación por parte de Hank, pero el chico sólo bajó la mirada y volvió a centrarse en servirse cereales y prepararse pan con mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada de fresa.

— ¡Ya voy, Profesor!

El grito los distrajo a todos de lo que estaban haciendo, y entonces vieron pasar a Bolt, que había terminado de desayunar antes de que llegara Alex, por delante de la puerta y en dirección a las escaleras. Si no hubiera sido por la alegría palpable en la voz del chico, Erick habría corrido dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Le había costado cada gramo de voluntad no adentrarse en las habitaciones de Charles aquella mañana para volver a observarlos al niño y a él durmiendo en aquella cama desvergonzadamente grande y no estaba preparado para mirar hacia otro lado en caso de problemas.

Un momento después, Charles entraba en la cocina con una bata gruesa de color azul encima de su camisa y su chaleco de punto. El pequeño Erick iba envuelto en una manta, todavía en pijama, sentado sobre sus piernas y agarrado a él.

— ¡Profesor!

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Está bien!

Inmediatamente la habitación de llenó de exclamaciones de sorpresa, abrazos a Charles y carantoñas al niño. Incluso Scott se acercó a saludar con una gran sonrisa, pero Erick se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, comiendo lentamente y esperando a que pasara el jolgorio. Al poco tiempo, Charles pudo acercarse a la isla y, colocándose sobre una placa metálica del suelo, se elevó hasta la altura ideal para comer. Erick se negó a mirarlo atentamente delante de todos los mocosos, así que se limitó a escuchar.

— ¿No quieres sentarte en tu silla? Vaya, vaya… alguien se ha levantado mimoso hoy ¿verdad? —le decía al niño, con risa en la voz—. Pero tienes que sentarte ahí, Erick, no puedes desayunar sobre mis rodillas…

Con disimulo, Magneto trató de observarlos de refilón, pero sólo pudo ver al niño abrazado al cuello de Charles.

— Erick, de verdad… no podemos desayunar así…

Felina se rio ante la escena y se acercó a revolverle el pelo otra vez al niño, que no soltó su agarre. Ella, Tormenta y Scott se levantaron de la mesa, recogieron sus platos y se despidieron.

Disimuladamente, Erick vigiló los siguientes minutos a Charles y al niño. Charles había dejado de tratar de dialogar con él, pero apenas podía servir la leche en los tazones con el niño aferrado a su cuello, como para intentar ponerse a desayunar. Erick no entendía por qué no se ponía un poco firme con él, el niño era de buen trato y estaba seguro de que Charles no se había dejado nunca mangonear por él. Por eso, cuando Havok también se despidió dejándolos solos con Bestia, Erick posó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó.

— Erick —llamó al niño—, ven aquí.

Sin preguntar a Charles, tomó al niño en brazos dejando caer la manta sobre las piernas de su padre. Se lo colocó en el brazo izquierdo y volvió envolverlo con ella, entonces lo sentó sobre la isla junto a Charles y le sonrió brevemente.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —le preguntó, casi sabiendo que no obtendría más respuesta que un encogimiento de hombros.

En cambio, el niño, por primera vez, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y torció la cara para mirar a su padre, extendiendo los brazos bajo la manta.

— No voy a cogerte, Erick —le avisó el Profesor—. Es hora de desayunar y cada uno desayuna en su sitio. Si hoy no quieres sentarte en la silla, puedes hacerlo ahí, pero sólo porque es Navidad.

Erick pareció traicionado en lo más profundo, porque se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir. Dolido, apretó las manos en puños y torció la cabeza, evitando la mirada de ambos hombres.

Charles pareció consternado un momento, pero después se aclaró la garganta y continuó sirviendo la leche en los tazones y los cereales. Copiando su ejemplo, el Erick adulto se acercó a la encimera de la cocina, donde había un cesto de frutas, y escogió un plátano y un kiwi para el niño. Los peló y preparó en una taza y regresó a la isla junto a ellos.

— Toma, Erick, tus cereales —le dijo Charles, en ese momento, tendiéndole el bol.

El niño, todavía con la mirada apartada, frunció más el ceño y se encogió hasta tocarse las piernas con la frente. Murmuró algo que Erick no pudo oír, pero Charles bufó y le dijo:

— Es necesario que desayunes y lo harás, no importa que no quieras.

Aunque había sido firme y conciso, el niño se limitó a seguir en la misma posición y a mantenerse callado.

— Erick —repitió—, voy a contar hasta tres para que cojas el tazón de cereales y empieces a comer, si no lo haces tendrás que quedarte en la cocina, sentado en la mesa, hasta que termines todo el desayuno, tardes lo que tardes. Uno… dos… —alargó ligeramente—, tres. Erick, estás castigado.

El niño levantó la cabeza entonces y Erick supuso que iba a empezar a comer, todavía enfadado.

Ni él ni Charles, que había estado leyendo sólo muy por encima sus intenciones, esperaban que diera un manotazo a la taza de cereales y la tirara por encima de las piernas y el regazo de su padre.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí por hoy ¡nos vemos el jueves que viene!<p>

¡Muchos besos y no os olvidéis de comentar! ^^


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Hola!  
>Hoy es jueves y... ¡toca capítulo de <em>Regreso al único lugar feliz<em>! Y... no quiero deciros nada, peeeero... xD mejor no os lo digo.  
>¡Ya lo leereis y me diréis!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_Mansión X, 25 de Diciembre de 1977_

— Temía que llegara el día de hoy tanto como es posible temer… —le dijo Charles, casi a media mañana en su habitación, mirando por la ventana con melancolía—. Erick se ha dado cuenta de que no tengo más poder sobre él que el que él quiera darme…

Erick, que lo observaba apoyado en la chimenea, frunció el ceño.

— No me malinterpretes. Erick ya ha pasado por una fase similar, hará cosa de medio año, pero ahora _lo sabe_. Yo no puedo correr y perseguirlo, no puedo asustarlo ni imponerle ningún tipo de sanción que realmente pueda vigilar que cumpla. Esto llegaría eventualmente, es un chico muy listo, pero esperaba que para entonces yo hubiera podido construir lo suficiente en él como para que confiara en mí. Y acaba de ser secuestrado en mi propia casa por el médico que yo busqué y traje —negó con la cabeza, agachando la vista hacia su pantalón, cambiado por el que había sido mojado—. No puedo imponerme… he fracasado con él como lo hice con Raven y ahora sólo me queda rezar porque llegue el día en el que él mismo sea capaz de dirigirse con tino. Mientras tanto sólo queda sufrir.

Casi impresionado, Erick permaneció un tiempo en silencio.

— No es el primer niño que se enfada por la comida —le dijo, casi enfadado.

Charles se giró con la silla y lo enfrentó, recortado por la luz blanca y muerta del sol de invierno.

— Pero Erick sabe que puede hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa conmigo. Yo estoy… estoy _lisiado_, unido a esta silla y, aunque hay una infinidad de cosas que puedo hacer, hay otras que _jamás_ volverán a estar a mi alcance. No podré imponerme a él.

Erick frunció más profundamente el ceño e inclinó levemente la cabeza, estrechando los ojos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no se te ocurre otro modo de hacer que tu hijo te obedezca que con la fuerza física?

— ¡Erick! —le amonestó, enfadado—. No puedo hacer que cumpla los castigos tampoco, no si él no quiere. No tengo modo de hacerlo.

— Eres su padre, puede ser díscolo pero un trato firme…

— ¡Ya no vale! —le cortó— ¿No lo entiendes? No me respeta, no me ve como una figura de autoridad, por mucho que insista o que ordene no me hará caso y no habrá ninguna consecuencia, _yo _no podré hacer que las haya.

Erick volvió a quedarse en silencio. Charles parecía más triste que desesperado, sólo había en él un recuerdo amargo de la furia malsana que lo había encendido en el avión, años antes, con rumbo a París, un brillo en sus ojos claros. El resto era tristeza y derrota y recuerdos de Raven, que siempre cubrían a Charles de una sofisticada desolación de poeta desdichado.

— Erick crecerá libre y solo… —se lamentó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Probablemente habían sido sus ojos abiertos y claros llenos de desesperación, o el recuerdo del baño del avión a París, o la nuez expuesta con ese movimiento cansado, en realidad no importaba, porque antes de poder darse cuenta, el decidido Erick ya había cruzado la habitación y enredado sus dedos con fuerza en los cabellos oscuros y ondulados. Manteniéndolos en su sitio, con el cuello expuesto y los ojos abiertos hacia el techo, se cernió sobre él y le miró fijamente, rozando sus labios rojos al morder cada palabra.

— Entonces es una suerte que Erick tenga otro padre que pueda correr tras él si se levanta de la silla en la que su padre lo ha castigado…

Dos golpes dudosos en la puerta rompieron el encantamiento que los estaba arrastrando a un beso confuso e inevitable. De un golpe, Charles movió la silla de nuevo hacia la ventana y Erick se sentó recto en un sillón cercano.

— Pasa, Hank —pidió con voz decidida el telépata.

La puerta se abrió y el chico la cerró inmediatamente detrás de sí.

— Charles… —murmuró, acercándose a él—. No te preocupes pero…

— ¿En su habitación? —le interrumpió, blanco por momentos.

Hank asintió y Charles giró la silla directamente hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación del niño sin decir ni una palabra.

Con una mirada expectante, Erick levantó las cejas al tiempo que Charles salía.

— ¿Y para los que no podemos saber en qué piensas?

El chico se removió, desgarbado e incómodo.

— Felina encontró a Erick, estaba escondido detrás de un sillón en las ruinas del despacho de Charles. Creo que se ha resfriado… nada grave, pero tendrá fiebre…

— ¿Y no necesitará una transfusión, verdad?

El chico se sonrojó. Erick se dio cuenta de que parte de su acné juvenil había desaparecido, pero sus ojos seguían siendo azules y tímidos, aunque su espalda estaba ensanchándose lentamente.

— No es seguro que tú puedas…

— Ya —le cortó. Erick era un hombre inteligente, no necesitaba explicaciones ni escusas para entender que su entrada en la vida del niño y su regreso en la de Charles había sido a causa de una fuerza mayor, jamás por libre voluntad.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Erick también, tratando de comportarse con total calma. Era un simple resfriado.

El niño estaba tumbado en su cama, con uno de sus pijamas enteros, de color amarillo, y tenía las manos fuera, alejadas del calor de las mantas y el edredón de plumas. Charles estaba junto a él, con la mano izquierda en la sien, sondeando los recuerdos que, primero, no había tenido fuerzas para ver y, después, no había querido afrontar. Erick los observó un momento bajo el dintel de la puerta, contemplando la similitud de sus labios, la blancura de sus pieles y extrema delgadez de ambos. El niño había recuperado apenas un poco de peso aquellos cuatro días, pero seguramente no superaba todavía los trece kilos, y Charles estaba tan delgado que los pómulos se le habían vuelto angulosos y las mejillas se habían hundido, destacando ante el afeitado pulcro que volvía a lucir.

Erick sintió una bola espesa de calor colocándose en su estómago, impulsándolo a hacer algo que no podía controlar pero que no sabía qué era.

Tras de sí, oyó a Hank girarse y salir del pequeño pasillo que unía ambas habitaciones y que pasaba ante las puertas del cuarto de baño de Charles y de su vestidor.

Paciente y calmo como era, torció la cabeza de un lado a otro crujiéndose el cuello y se adentró en la habitación, que estaba fría sin chimenea que la calentara en aquella mansión sin calefacción.

— Le he pedido a Hank que contrate a los albañiles necesarios para arreglar todo esto antes de Año Nuevo; Erick no puede vivir en una casa así.

El Erick adulto se encogió un poco de hombros y terminó de acercarse, quedando quieto a los pies de la cama.

— Erick será feliz aunque le des una casa de cartón para vivir. Te quiere muchísimo.

Charles apartó la vista con una mueca similar al asco y cerró los ojos.

— Tenemos que cortarle el pelo —dijo, todavía sin abrirlos—, cada vez que se da cuenta de cómo está recuerda lo sucedido.

Erick asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Detestaba cada mechón largo y cada calva en la cabeza del niño. Jamás habría permitido que _nadie_ rapara a un niño delante de él otra vez, pero ver aquél destrozo intencionado en el cabello rubio de Erick era tan desolador como el sonido de las maquinillas rapando las cabezas de los niños y de las mujeres en Auswitch.

— Hank cree… —empezó a decir Charles, pero dudó un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y abrir finalmente los ojos, mirando fijamente al niño sonrojado y sudoroso—… cree que Erick necesita otra transfusión ya. Faltan quince días para la que teníamos prevista pero… está débil y el… Doctor Sutura le extrajo sangre varias veces…

Dejó la conversación en el aire, pero hacía muchos años que Erick no necesitaba mucho más para entender a Charles.

— Creo que debería…

— Lo sé —le cortó con firmeza Charles, alargando una mano huesuda hacia la frente del niño y apartándole unos mechones sudorosos—. Y no quiero. Yo no quería que te enteraras de todo esto, no quería saber qué hacías o dónde estabas ni en lo que pensabas. Yo quería… a Erick sólo para mí —le confesó con una voz fría y dura que causó verdadera incertidumbre en Erick por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión—. Pero yo no puedo darle sangre ahora… hace semanas que no como del modo debido, no tengo hierro en sangre y mis leucocitos están dispersos…

— ¿Cuándo cree Hank que debemos hacerlo?

Erick se negó a preguntar cuándo creía el propio Charles, el genio, que debían hacerlo.

— Ahora. Está viniendo.

— ¿Voy a tener que correr a mi habitación para ponerme el casco, viejo amigo? —preguntó, sarcástico.

Sin entrar al juego y con la mirada cansada, Charles levantó la vista y por fin se miraron a los ojos después del beso no dado.

— No. Pero podrías correr a por una toalla mojada para bajarle la fiebre un poco a Erick.

Sin ganas de decir nada más, Erick se dirigió al baño y procedió a buscar una toalla de mano y a empaparla de agua.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 25 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

El pequeño Erick seguía durmiendo. Ni Charles ni Hank parecían preocupados por la fiebre que no bajaba, pero Erick veía la tensión en ambos mientras terminaban de colocar los goteros y preparaban los cables de transfusión. Alex estaba también allí, con los brazos cruzados y un poco apartado de ellos.

— Primero le extraeremos un poco de sangre a él —le dijo Hank, mientras le señalaba el sillón junto a la cama para que se sentara— y después empezaremos a transferirle la tuya. Será cerca de un litro y medio, notarás cierta debilidad y mareo cuando terminemos.

Erick sólo asintió, no demasiado interesado. Le habría preocupado que fueran a sacarle sangre a un niño enfermo, pero si los leucocitos de Erick estaban naciendo muertos, limpiar un poco y evitar una hemocromatosis o una policitemia vera era la solución más astuta. Se sentó recto en el sillón y se recogió la manga del jersey de cuello alto negro que llevaba hasta dejar expuesto el interior del codo y relajó los músculos para que la aguja entrase sin problema y absorbiera correctamente la sangre.

Charles seguía junto al niño, al otro lado de la cama, y le agarraba la mano que Hank no iba a pincharle. Lo había despertado del sopor de la fiebre para explicarle lo que iba a pasar y que no se asustara, pero Erick sólo lo había mirado con ojos llorosos y le había prometido que siempre sería bueno. Todavía estaba despierto y apretaba la mano de su padre, pero temblaba y sólo se quejaba porque tenía calor y frío.

— Bueno, Erick, ya sabes cómo va esto… —le dijo Bestia amablemente al niño, que asintió y volvió a mirar a su padre.

Con el buen pulso que da la experiencia, Hank pinchó al niño por debajo de la goma y preparó la vía para la transfusión. Erick no hizo ningún gesto, pero le murmuró algo a Charles que sólo él entendió y le hizo asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces Bestia se acercó a él y le colocó la goma. Miró un par de veces su brazo, pero Erick presionó el puño un par de veces y la vena se marcó con facilidad. El chico le colocó su parte de la vía y se aseguró de que quedara ajustada. Erick apenas notó el pinchazo y la sensación de calor alrededor de la aguja antes de que Bestia regresara con el niño y contemplara el sangrado. Momentos después, cuando a Erick le empezaba a parecer que el niño estaba palideciendo demasiado, detuvo el aparato y activó el mecanismo de las bolsas de transfusión. La sangre de Erick pintó de rojo y después de morado los tubos y llenó el gotero, que comenzó a pasarle la sangre al niño. Fue entonces cuando Erick se dio cuenta de que aquello iba a ser muy lento.

— Alrededor de una hora y media —le dijo Charles, ganándose una mirada oscura por meterse en sus pensamientos. El chico no pareció demasiado avergonzado por ello, posiblemente había sido un pensamiento demasiado marcado y se había colado en la turbulenta calma de Charles —. No te preocupes, Hank, Erick estará bien, tú y Alex podéis bajar a preparar la cena de Navidad.

Erick, el adulto, se preguntó brevemente si quien estaría bien sería él o sería el niño, y, también, cómo el manco de Bestia iba a ayudar con un brazo en cabestrillo en la cocina. Le restó importancia y los observó salir en silencio y sin mirarse. Él se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en el sillón con indulgencia.

— Papá… —llamó el niño, sorprendiendo a Erick por encontrarse todavía despierto— no quería tirarte los cereales —lloriqueó suavemente, frotándose contra la mano de Charles, que acariciaba sus cabellos—. De verdad. Ahora voy a ser bueno siempre…

Charles no le dijo nada, pero le masajeó el pelo con cariño.

— Papá —volvió a repetir, llorando ahora fuerte dentro de la fiebre que volvía a subir y le estaba poniendo los ojos brillantes—, papi… Papi, yo no quería.

— Ya lo sé, Erick, eres un niño muy bueno —le tranquilizó—, y el niño al que más podría querer jamás.

Posiblemente Erick no le escuchaba realmente, porque sólo lloró con más fuerza, manteniéndose tristemente quieto y consolándose con la caricia de Charles y con su mirada atribulada y llena de afecto. Desde el sillón donde estaba observándoles, Erick entendió que el niño estaba demasiado cerca del otro borde de la cama como para que Charles pudiera inclinarse y darle un beso sin la fuerza de sus piernas. Le pareció descorazonador.

— Papá…

El llanto del niño persistía y llamaba a Charlas todavía despierto. Frustrado, finalmente el chico se llevó la mano a la sien y cerró los ojos, acariciando todavía con la otra los mechones y el cuero cabelludo del niño.

Erick no supo de qué estaban hablando, pero pasó demasiado tiempo como para que Charles simplemente estuviera vagando otra vez por la mente de su hijo. Se preguntó si no estaría en la suya propia, tratando de averiguar sus más oscuros secretos. Negó con la cabeza y abrió y cerró el puño un par de veces, forzando a la sangre a circular.

— Te quiero muchísimo, Erick, siempre lo haré.

Las palabras, con su nombre y sin ir dirigidas a él, le pararon el corazón el tiempo de dos latidos. La caída tras oírlas casi lo mareó, pero Erick mantuvo una total indiferencia y fingió no haberlas escuchado, no haber soñado que habían sido para él.

— Duerme un poco Erick, voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes.

Más calmado pero sudoroso de fiebre, el niño se giró un poco en la cama y Erick temió que fuera a hacerse daño con la vía, pero parecía acostumbrado y fue cuidadoso. De pronto, Erick se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos grandes y azules, parecidos a los de Charles pero rodeados de pestañas tupidas y rubias, como los suyos.

— Quiero a Pegaso —le dijo, con la súplica en la voz.

Erick estuvo a punto de levantarse y volver a la habitación de Charles para cogerlo, pero el tirón suave en su propia vía lo detuvo.

— Erick… ahora no puedo…

— Yo voy a por él, Erick— le cortó Charles.

Nuevamente, no supo si se refería a él o al niño, pero en esa ocasión le pareció maravilloso que no importara a cuál de los dos le había hablado. La silla de ruedas se movió con presteza y buen tino hacia la otra habitación y Erick observó el delgado perfil de Charles al dirigirla. Ambos, el niño y él, estaban excesivamente delgados.

En la cama, el pequeño se echó más estirado sobre la almohada, pateando las mantas y tirándolas hacia un lado. Estaba arrebolado de calor pero al menos el pijama entero le cubría los pies.

— Quiero mucho a Pegaso —le dijo, mirándolo dentro de la fiebre, con la lengua suelta—, es el mejor amigo del mundo y puede volar pero no puede nadar… rescatamos un soldado y también a Bastian cuando se pierde. Papá nunca fue soldado, pero Bolt fue soldado y Havok iba a serlo. Todo el mundo es cosas…

— No te preocupes —dijo la voz de Charles desde la puerta. Había vuelto con el peluche—, Erick es muy charlatán cuando tiene fiebre. Sé que no ha hablado mucho estos días, pero ha estado asustado y tímido. Toma, cielo —le murmuró, colocándose otra vez junto a él, acariciándole el rostro y colocando el peluche junto a él—, coge a Pegaso y ten cuidado con la vía.

El niño frunció el ceño en gesto de desagradado y apenas hizo por abrazar al muñeco.

— Papi, tengo sed.

Charles asintió y tomó el vaso con agua que Hank había dejado junto con una jarra en la mesita de noche. Con cuidado, intentó ayudar al niño a incorporarse, pero seguía demasiado lejos en mitad de la cama y se dejaba caer desplomado sobre el otro costado.

Atendiendo a su vía, Erick se puso en pie, notando sorprendido la debilidad por la sangre extraída. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella para ayudar al niño a incorporarse.

Aunque estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, Erick no había esperado que estuviera tan caliente.

— Son los medicamentos, cielo, hacen que tengas sed, pero ahora te vas a dormir y vas a levantarte mucho mejor —le dijo Charles, apoyando el vasos en sus labios tremendamente rojos, iguales a los suyos—. Siempre estás mejor después de las transfusiones ¿verdad?

El comentario hecho al aire, tratando de arrastrarlo al sueño con un tono de voz suave, importunó de algún modo al niño, que se tensó en los brazos de Erick.

— Papá, yo te quiero mucho —volvió a decirle a Charles, con la voz tomada por un nuevo ataque de llanto—, de verdad… de verdad…

Preocupado, Erick lo recostó con cuidado en la cama otra vez, pero el niño buscaba enroscarse en posición fetal hacia el otro lado y la vía se tensaba y no le dejaba.

— Erick, no tires así, te vas a hacer daño —le previno, pasando los brazos a su alrededor y obligándolo a colocarse más cerca de los goteros. El abrazo, que sólo buscaba cambiarlo de sitio, se convirtió en un ancla para el niño, que se giró y abrazó a Pegaso dándole la espalda a Charles y enroscándose en torno a la pierna de Erick. Tratando de que el niño se tranquilizara, Erick se quedó pacientemente en la misma postura, acariciando las ondulaciones rubias y dispares del pelo del niño.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando la voz de Charles sonó en su cabeza.

— _Se ha quedado dormido por fin, ve a sentarse al sillón antes de que caigas al suelo, Erick._

Comprobó que, efectivamente, el niño dormía y lo tumbó mejor en la cama. Comprobó también, con una preocupación y una habilidad que desconocía en sí mismo, que no tenía dificultades para respirar y que posiblemente no llegara ni a acatarrarse de verdad después de todos los medicamentos y remedios de Hank y de Charles.

Después del tiempo sentado y del gotero sacándole sangre, el suelo sí que llegó a tambalearse cuando se puso de pie. Fingiendo que nada ocurría, dio los dos pasos que lo separaban del sillón con firmeza y se sentó en él, pero se dejó caer con suavidad contra el respaldo, sintiendo la cabeza más ligera.

— _Cree que estoy enfadado con él y que por eso tú le estás haciendo la transfusión._

La explicación de Charles le pilló un poco por sorpresa, tal vez por la pérdida de sangre, tal vez porque no esperaba que Charles siguiera involucrándolo con el niño. Buscó su mirada, para tratar de adivinar sus intenciones, pero estaba mirando fijamente el rostro arrebolado del pequeño Erick y colocándole a Pegaso contra el pecho. El niño no agarraba el muñeco porque tenía mucho calor.

— _Tiene mucho miedo… —_continuó diciéndole— _no puedo llegar a todas sus memorias porque son confusas y ni él mismo las entiende bien, pero tiene miedo de que yo ya no le quiera por haber estado esas semanas con el Doctor Sutura._

Desconfiado como era, Erick frunció terriblemente el ceño y el peso de una posibilidad horrible cayó sobre sus hombros como dos kilos de plomo.

— _Le cortaron el pelo a trasquilones porque estuvo llorando cuando lo llevaban en avión a Europa. Pero no he llegado a ver el recuerdo en el que le dicen que yo lo…_

— _Charles _—le interrumpió, incapaz de sosegarse ante el autoengaño en el que siempre vivía el otro chico—_, sabes que_ _las cosas malas y la gente terrible existen._

Charles no volvió a decir nada ni levantó la vista del niño dormido. Con una tremenda sensación de inquietud pero sin el accésit de rabia, que ya llegaría, Erick respetó su silencio y se acomodó un poco mejor en el sillón, esperando que la transfusión siguiera su curso. En algún momento el mareo se intensificó y terminó recargando la cabeza en la oreja del sillón. No supo exactamente qué ocurrió después.

* * *

><p><em>Atlántico Norte, 25 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Hacía casi una semana que Magneto se había ido siguiendo a aquellos tres chavales y Sapo tenía la seria sensación de que no iba a volver. Lo había observado en sus acciones en los últimos tiempos, algo había ido cambiando en el hombre a lo largo de los meses; había pasado del carisma y la decisión a la meditación y a la calma. Si no hubiera registrado en aquella semana cada papel de su sala de trabajo, Sapo podría haber pensado que estaba tramando algo, pero no. Magneto había pasado todo aquél tiempo cavilando en algo que no tenía nada que ver con la _Hermandad de los Mutantes_ ni sus designios de libertad.

— Dientes de Sable —llamó—, dile a los demás que se preparen. Nos vamos todos a seguir con los mandatos de Magneto. Hay que recoger todo y guardar el material. Que Dama Negra se quede aquí… por si pasara algo. Los demás nos vamos a Malasia.

El mutante, casi un Neanderthal, gruño un poco disconforme pero asintió. Sapo había tenido que utilizar la máquina de descargas con él para que le obedeciera ahora que el macho alfa se había ido; nada que no hubiera hecho las otras veces que Magneto había marchado de misión.

Sacó la lengua y atrapó rápidamente un pequeño esturión, una sardina, que llevaba dando vueltas alejada de su banco un buen rato ya, paseándose indolente bajo las aguas del puente colgante sobre el que estaba recortado. Apenas la saboreó, feliz sólo de sentirla morir y retorcerse en su boca, cubierta de agua fría pero caliente por su sangre latiente.

Malasia era la única pista que tenían de Magneto además de aquellos niños desconocidos. Los planos de la zona y los diseños del avión seguían en la mesa de trabajo del hombre cuando Sapo retomó el mando y no eran nuevos para él, habían estado investigando sobre ello. Con la vaga sensación de que aquello no era así y que los terminaría llevando a la perdición, Sapo había decidido apostar por buscar a Magneto siguiendo aquella pista. Tal vez los chicos lo habían sacado de su fortaleza, pero seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que, después, él hubiera continuado con su cruzada en pro de los mutantes.

Sapo esperaba que sí, porque para ellos Magneto era la única esperanza.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 25 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Erick volvió en sí cuando notó a alguien tomándolo del brazo.

— No te levantes, viejo amigo —le dijo la voz calmada de Charles—. Voy a quitarte la vía. Deberías poner los pies por encima del reposabrazos, te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

Un poco confundido, Erick observó cómo las manos adelgazadas del chico le sacaban la vía con la agilidad y le colocaba un algodón empapado en alcohol.

— Presiónalo para que no te salga moratón.

Instintivamente, Erick lo hizo y después dirigió la vista a la cama del niño, mientras Charles guardaba los tubos y descolgaba los goteros.

En su cama, el pequeño Erick seguía durmiendo ya sin la intranquilidad de la fiebre sobre él, abrazando a su peluche y con el dedo gordo de la mano derecha en la boca. Posiblemente Charles le había lavado un poco el pelo para quitarle el sudor frío, porque parecía caer con menos peso sobre sus mejillas.

A su lado, Charles le ofreció una botella de cristal de coca-cola tras guardar diligentemente todo en la mesa metálica con instrumental médico que Hank había subido horas antes. Erick la aceptó y bebió de ella, sintiendo poco a poco como las fuerzas volvían a él y el mareo, similar a una borrachera desconcertante, se alejaba de su cabeza.

— Parece bastante recuperado —le dijo, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y observando a Charles entre sus pestañas largas y rubias.

El chico asintió con semblante serio.

— Ni Hank ni yo habíamos imaginado que una transfusión tuya pudiera ser tan buena para él —le dijo con solemnidad—. Debes disculparnos, pero mientras dormías sacamos un poco más de sangre de Erick y alargamos la transfusión.

Sin importarle, se encogió de hombros.

— Vale más que un poco de sangre.

Charles asintió, satisfecho con sus palabras.

— La fiebre remitió hace casi una hora y, por el ritmo que lleva, Hank y yo creemos que podría haberse "recuperado" ya de cualquier catarro que hubiera cogido en las ruinas del despacho.

Escéptico, Erick levantó una ceja.

— No ocurrirá siempre. Es la novedad de tu ADN en su organismo. El mío era… el recuerdo de una parte. Con el tuyo, su cuerpo ha recordado algo que casi había olvidado…

— ¿Quieres decir… —preguntó despacio, tratando de no sonar acusador— que si esto no llega a pasar, Erick podría haber dejado de crear su ADN completo?

Charles negó con la cabeza.

— No, no… no funciona así. El ADN es propio, su cuerpo estaba asimilando la parte que había heredado de mí e inventando la otra en base a los restos que iban quedando. Habría sobrevivido con el mío hasta que sus células terminaran su _diferente_ maduración y entonces se habría establecido.

— Casi sin recordar nada de mi huella en sus células e, intuyo, después de una infancia enfermiza.

Ahora sí, Charles pareció molesto y Erick no se preocupó.

— Ha tenido una infancia perfectamente feliz —le espetó con cierta advertencia en la voz— y se parece lo suficiente a ti como para que sus hipotéticos hijos sigan heredando algo de los Lehnsherr.

Erick frunció el ceño pero prefirió darle un trago largo a la Coca-cola antes de entrar en una discusión cuyo final ya conocía: Charles nunca le habría dicho nada del niño si hubiera podido evitarlo.

— Alex tendrá lista la cena en poco más de una hora, si la fiebre no le ha subido —dijo refiriéndose al niño— lo despertaremos para que baje… con un poco de suerte lo convenceremos de ponerse ropa de verdad y dejar el pijama.

Charles sonreía un poco mientras miraba al pequeño Erick, con su pijama amarillo.

— Sólo hay que sacarle la ropa y ponerla a su lado… has hecho un buen trabajo con él, es obediente.

Erick no quería ser especialmente amistoso en aquél momento, pero tampoco ganaba nada atribulando a Charles quien, además, parecía avergonzado de su estallido de inseguridad horas atrás. Volvieron a caer en un silencio tenso, de palabras que querían salir al aire, hasta que Charles dejó de mirar esquivamente al suelo.

— Me preocupa un poco que haya vuelto a chuparse el dedo. Hace más de un año que no lo hacía.

Subiendo las piernas al reposabrazos, como antes había sido aconsejado, Erick cerró los ojos y dijo:

— Tú mismo lo has dicho: está asustado. Es normal que quiera hacer algunas cosas que le den seguridad… le recordará a un tiempo mejor y ha decidido volver a hacerlo.

— ¿En un intento de recuperar el pasado? —continuó Charles—. No quiero eso para mi hijo. No quiero que viva con miedo y si realmente le… le ocurrió _algo _malo…

Erick negó con la cabeza, encajado en el pequeño sillón.

— No te alteres más de lo necesario, Charles, sea lo que sea ya ha pasado y están todos muertos. Ahora _cuidaremos_ de Erick y nunca más volverá a sentirse asustado y solo.

Charles apretó los labios y al final asintió con la cabeza.

— No voy a echarte ahora, Erick. Le has dado tu sangre y él… se siente _bien _contigo… creo que… él piensa que tú puedes hacer cosas que yo no… por eso te pidió a ti que… te pidió que trajeras a Pegaso con él…

Las palabras le habían costado la misma vida. Charles era un hombre inteligente que no se dejaba arrastrar por las pasiones fuertes como Erick; las sentía, pero no podían con él, sin embargo aquellas palabras habían estado a punto de costarle el alma. Los celos habían salido a relucir entre las sílabas aunque había luchado por no mostrarlos, por no sentirlos, y la frustración y el enfado hacia sí mismo se habían colado junto a ellos sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

Pese a la obvia reticencia de Charles, Erick sonrió con los ojos todavía cerrados y la cabeza dándole vueltas, sólo que era posible que ya no le bailara por la pérdida de sangre, si no por algo mucho mejor… por la ilusión.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>xD os voy a contar una curiosidad. A mí me sacan sangre muy a menudo -al menos cada tres meses- porque tengo anemia ferropénica crónica, vamos que me falta hierro y ha llegado un punto en el que mi cuerpo ya no sabe asimilar toda la cantidad de hierro que necesita. Como tengo un tratamiento, al menos cada tres meses tengo que comprobar los niveles de ferritina y hierro en sangre para saber si tengo que detenerlo durante un solo mes o dos -una vez, estuve libre cuatro meses (L)-, así que podéis imaginaros mi sapiencia en el tema de los análisis y transfusiones de sangre. Os voy a dar algunos consejos xD<p>

· He puesto que Erick relaja es brazo porque es lo fundamental para que la bomba extractora -y si es a mano ya ni os cuento- funcione bien, rápido y el moratón posterior sea leve. Cuanto más muerto esté el brazo, mejor circulará la sangre y mejor podrán absorber. Una vez en urgencias vi a un señor que estaba tan nervioso por la analítica que tensaba los músculos al punto de que la bomba no podía extraerle la sangre, la había "congelado".

· Durante la extracción sí que conviene abrir y cerrar suavemente la mano.

· Si no se os encuentra bien la vena, el truco de abrir y cerrar el puño sirve, pero hay que hacerlo con mucha, mucha fuerza, la idea es tensar los tendones de todo el brazo. Ahora bien, los golpecitos en la zona funcionan mejor todavía y si de verdad hay problemas para encontrárosla, lo mejor es que hagáis ambas cosas antes de entrar.

· Si vais porque estáis cansados, en cuanto lleguéis a la enfermera que os va a sacar sangre, decidle que os mareáis mucho, os tumbarán y así evitareis desmayaros. No os levantéis hasta estar seguros de que estáis totalmente bien y estad un rato sentados antes de poneros en pie. Si vais por cansancio es relativamente normal que ocurra y perderéis el conocimiento antes de llegar al suelo, así que si nadie os agarra caeréis como el plomo en el agua y no pondréis las manos (una vez, vi a una chica destrozarse la cara así, y os lo digo enserio, tuvieron que reconstruirle la nariz y el pómulo derecho).

· Si estáis muy asustados u os marea la sangre, pedid también que os tumben, porque os puede ocurrir exactamente lo mismo, aunque normalmente suele haber más tiempo de lucidez.

· Si la enfermera que os toca es de las que meten la aguja y, por no pinchar otra vez, la remueven para buscar la vena… llorad, gritad, pedidle que os pinche otra vez… lo que sea, pero es muchísimo mejor que te pinchen diez veces a que remuevan. Además de crear un moratón increíble os pueden hacer muchísimo daño sin querer, es mala suerte, pero os pueden desgarrar una vena -a mi me ocurrió por un motivo totalmente distinto y os aseguro que es un dolor atroz y tarda muchísimo en curar… pero muchísimo… el moratón que sale… bua, es que ni os lo imagináis-.

· Y, finalmente, acordaos de que lo mejor que se puede hacer después de que te hagan unos análisis a las ocho de la mañana (con sus 12 horas de ayuno anteriores) es ir con la cara pálida y el algodón en el pinchazo a comer churros con chocolate a algún lugar cercano xD

* * *

><p>¿Os esperabais el acercamiento? jujuju por los comentarios intuyo que no xD pero ¡siempre hay chispa entre ellos, pase lo que pase! Así que...<br>En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutados, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión ^^

¡Muchos besos!


	7. Capítulo 7

Jueves otra vez y el capítulo ya está aquí ^^. Espero que os guste ¡ya me lo diréis al acabarlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_Mansión X, 25 de Diciembre de 1977_

El pequeño Erick seguía con el dedo gordo en la boca aunque ya estaba sentado en la cama. Miraba a Charles y a Erick como las vacas miran al tren, con ojos de sueño y sin prestarles real atención. Charles le hablaba con tranquilidad desde el baño y Erick sacaba cosas de la cómoda.

Bostezó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de sueño y se abrazó a Pegaso, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus crines suaves y cerrando los ojos.

— Vamos, Erick, no te duermas que nos esperan todos abajo.

Magneto lo levantó en brazos, pero no hizo mucho esfuerzo en despertarlo, de hecho, le permitió recostarse sobre su pecho fuerte y dejar a Pegaso colgar precariamente cogido por una pata.

Lo dejó sentado en la encimera del baño y le ayudó a quitarse el pantalón. Erick sintió cierta tristeza cuando apartaron a Pegaso de él y lo pusieron a salvo del agua en una estantería alta, pero hacía suficiente frío como para que no llegase a protestar.

— ¿Le ayudas tú? —oyó que preguntaba su padre. El otro hombre volvió a cargarlo y metió en la ducha, bajo el chorro caliente.

El agua lo despertó del todo y los miró un poco enfurruñado mientras empezaba a ducharse. El Erick adulto se remangó el jersey azul que llevaba puesto y se sentó en la banqueta que él usaba para llegar al lavabo al lavarse los dientes.

— Tú también te llamas Erick —dijo, de pronto, dándose cuenta otra vez de lo increíble que era aquello.

El hombre estaba ayudándole a frotarse bien con la esponja en las rodillas y levantó el rostro para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos azules o verdes o un color que no era marrón pero tampoco eran como los de Charles, los suyos o los de Hank.

— Quiere decir "siempre poderoso" —le dijo con tranquilidad.

Tras él, su padre, que seguía en el baño, estrechó los ojos y dijo:

— También "príncipe único".

Posiblemente aquello significaba más de lo que Erick era capaz de entender, porque el Erick adulto bajó la mirada y continuó ayudándolo con la ducha.

— Y "gobernante eterno" y "príncipe poderoso" y un sinfín de cosas más… —murmuró.

Su padre no pareció muy contento con aquello, pero suspiró y volvió a quedar en silencio.

— ¿Y por qué te llamas como yo? —volvió a preguntar, cuando el hombre le dio la vuelta y le lavó la espalda. Podría haber alargado las manos y cogido el submarino que tenía entre los botes de champú para jugar, pero le pareció que estaba lejos y que no tenía ganas.

— Supongo que porque tu padre quería acordarse de mi cada vez que te llamase.

Erick se rió por la broma y se giró para salpicar un poco al hombre, que le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a girarlo rápidamente para frotarle la planta de los pies, haciéndole cosquillas y consiguiendo que riera a carcajadas.

— Los chicos ya están poniendo la mesa. Apuraos, por favor.

La voz de su padre sonó fría y cortante, y Erick se calló de pronto. Giró la cabeza por encima del hombro para mirarlo y, efectivamente, lo encontró sentado en su silla con el ceño fruncido. El Erick adulto se calló también tras él y volvió a girarlo al frente para terminar de ayudarlo en la ducha y para lavarle el pelo.

Aunque el hombre le dijo alguna cosa más y le pellizcó amorosamente la mejilla, Erick se mantuvo el resto de la ducha en total silencio mirándose los pies y metiéndose el dedo en la boca a la menor oportunidad. Volvía a tener ganas de dormir.

Bolt se había acercado para activar el ascensor interno de la habitación de Charles, que seguía sin corriente eléctrica, y ahora lo tres, Charles, Erick y el niño, bajaban en él en silencio. Erick había alcanzado a cambiarse el jersey mojado mientras Charles vestía a su hijo con unos pantalones de pana clara y un jersey de pico, de lana muy gruesa y color rojo, por encima de una camisa blanca de botones. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con ellos, el niño le había parecido una persona diminuta y preciosa. El estómago se le había calentado y había sentido unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y enterrar la nariz en su pelo a trasquilones con olor a frambuesa.

Para un hombre tan visceral como Erick, las fuertes pasiones eran su manera habitual de enfrentar el mundo, pero no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan enternecido y acaparador con ningún niño, con nadie.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y Charles, con el niño sentado en sus piernas y apoyado sobre su pecho, salió primero, con Erick detrás. Durante un segundo, Erick pensó en empujar la silla, en ayudarle a llegar a la cocina, pero Charles posiblemente se hubiera sentido ofendido.

— Alex ha hecho pavo y pastel de calabaza —comentó Charles, que, en opinión de Erick, debería de sentirse avergonzado después de su comportamiento en el baño, cortando la risa del niño de aquél modo.

Había sido él quien le había puesto nombre al niño. Había sido él quien había buscado tenerlo siempre presente. Había sido él quien, con aquél nombre, le daba a Erick todas las esperanzas que había rumiado en mitad del océano.

En lugar de entrar en la cocina, continuaron el pasillo y llegaron al comedor. Erick no lo había visto todavía tras las reformas, pero era el mismo lugar que recordaba de diez años atrás: luminoso, señorial, de maderas nobles, y cálido como sólo puede ser un lugar que ha albergado a la misma familia generación tras generación. La chimenea rugía bien alimentada frente a la mesa y los chicos habían sacado un mantel blanco bordado en rojo y verde.

— Sois unos sentimentales —les dijo, con media sonrisa.

Las chicas parecieron desconcertadas, mientras le miraban con una sonrisa trémula desde el otro lado de la estancia, donde terminaban de colocar las copas de cristal, pero Hank y Alex y le sonrieron de vuelta, recordando su humor divertido y duro.

— ¡Paso, señores, que quemamos!

Tras ellos, Chris y Scott llegaban de la cocina con el pavo y dos boles inmensos de puré de patatas y de guisantes con mantequilla.

— Papá ¿hoy hay una fiesta?

La pregunta le llegó a Erick cubierta por el ruido de los chicos mientras todo seguía colocándose en su lugar, pero se giró inmediatamente y vio el brillo consternado en los ojos de Charles, que acariciaba con cariño el pelo del niño.

— Sí, Erick, hoy es Navidad. Como hemos estado muy ocupados y esta mañana has estado un poco enfermo todavía no has podido ir a por ello, pero esta noche Papá Noël estuvo aquí y te ha dejado un regalo ¿sabes?

El niño se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a su padre, hasta que empezó a hablar muy despacio.

— Papá Noël sólo le regala cosas a los niños que son bueno.

— Y tú eres el mejor niño del mundo, Erick.

A Erick le sorprendió que la voz de Charles no se quebrara, porque estaba seguro de que la suya lo haría si tuviera que hablar en aquél momento. De todas maneras, sus palabras no parecieron surtir demasiado efecto porque el niño apartó la vista, nervioso, sin saber donde posarla, y volvió a llevarle el dedo a la boca. Finalmente, se recostó sobre su padre otra vez.

Poco tiempo después, alguien trajo la silla que aupaba a Erick para que llegase a la mesa desde una silla de adulto y todos fueron sentándose, mientras Havok, con el ceño fruncido, hacía las veces de maestro chef y trinchaba y servía el pavo, que estaba excelentemente relleno de almendras y carne del propio animal.

Esta vez, Erick no había protestado cuando había sido sentado en su lugar, pero había mirado con tal anhelo a su alrededor, que Hank, que se había sentado a su lado, le había pasado la mano por el pelo y le había dado un cariñoso en la mejilla antes de empezar a contarle que él había cortado las manzanas que rodeaban al pavo y que por eso cada una era totalmente distinta a la otra y tenían escalones y torceduras.

Charles había sido colocado en el lugar presidencial y el pequeño Erick en el lateral derecho. En el izquierdo había estado a punto de colocarse Scott, pero un hábil movimiento de la adolescente Tormenta, había tirado de él hasta que la silla quedó libre y Erick fue invitado a sentarse. Junto a él terminó colocándose cíclope y tras él Felina, seguida por Bolt. Del otro lado, después del niño y de Hank, Alex tomó su lugar frente al pavo, y Tormenta lo hizo a continuación.

La cena fue bastante divertida, como lo habían sido las anteriores. Había comida para detener un tren al menos, porque tras el puré de patatas y los guisantes, Felina y Scott trajeron de la cocina bolitas de patata con salsa agria y una fuente de verduras al horno. Cuando parecía que todo estaba terminando, Havok, con su cuello todavía vendado, y Bolt recogieron parte de la mesa y trajeron galletas de jengibre y la tarta de calabaza que había llenado de olor dulce toda la mansión.

— ¡Y tú no querías cocina, Alex! —se rió Tormenta, al verlo llegar.

— No es cuestión de querer o no —se defendió— es porque os estáis malacostumbrando. Si un día me voy…

— ¡Ahhhh! ¿Lo habéis oído? —le interrumpió Felina, poniéndose incluso en pie— Ha abandonado el "cuando me vaya" por el "si un día…".

Scott, tras sus gafas, levantó las cejas y se rió junto con las chicas, Bolt y el propio profesor. Erick se limitó a sonreír, negando con la cabeza. Sólo Hank y Alex no participaron en el chiste, y el pequeño Erick, que apenas había comido y seguía jugueteando con una bolita de patata en su plato.

Por debajo de la mesa, Erick estiró la pierna y le golpeó los pies, que colgaban muy lejos del suelo. El niño se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. El movimiento llamó la atención de Charles, pero Erick no le prestó atención y le guiñó un ojo al niño cuando se miraron. El niño debió encontrarlo divertido, porque agachó un poco el rostro pero continuó mirándolo y le sonrió.

— ¿Tienes sueño, Erick? —le preguntó.

Como era habitual, el niño se encogió de hombros y no respondió, pero tampoco apartó la mirada.

— Quiero una galleta de persona —le dijo, un momento después, mirando furtivamente a Charles. De hecho, fue su padre quien le contestó.

— Entonces debemos pedirle a Hank que te las acerque ¿verdad? —le dijo con dulzura.

Seguramente Bestia había oído todo aquello, pero esperó pacientemente a que el niño se atreviera a llamarle y a pedirle la bandeja con galletas.

Rato después, cuando el ponche y la sangría de la tarde empezaron a afectarle de verdad, Erick se encontró recostado en su silla escuchando a lo lejos a los chicos reír y hablar y llamar a Charles cada vez que debatían cualquier tontería.

— ¡Soy un profesor respetable, no el juez de la competición más absurda que se os ocurra! —les decía entre risas mientras Bolt y Felina eran cronometrados tratando de comer ocho galletas de jengibre y un trozo de tarta antes que el otro.

Viendo que el niño parpadeaba con sueño, Erick se puso discretamente en pie y rodeó la silla de Charles para llegar junto a él.

— Pero mira que son tontos todos estos ¿verdad? —le dijo a modo de confidencia, levantándolo en brazos y sentándose en su silla.

Hank se había levantado tiempo atrás y reía de pié junto a las chicas. De hecho, ya sólo Scott y Charles estaban en sus lugares, los demás habían arrastrado sus sillas o compartían asiento mientras charloteaban.

— No son tontos —le corrigió el niño—, papá les enseña a ser muy listos.

— Ah… es que tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente.

— Sí, pero no sabe volver a ponerle los ojos a Pegaso. Siempre tiene que arreglárselos Scott. Felina sabe, pero quiere ponerle unos muy feos que tienen pelo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Erick reacomodó al niño contra él, que buscó el hueco de su brazo y de su hombro para apoyar la oreja y acurrucarse.

— Tú también eres muy listo, Erick —le dijo, con el único ánimo de reconfortarlo—. No todos sabrían lo mal que le quedarían a Pegaso unos ojos con pestañas.

El niño no le contestó, pero al menos no volvió a sentirse incómodo y no se llevó la mano a la boca, contentándose con agarrar en un puño el jersey de Erick.

— ¿Se está quedando dormido? —preguntó Charles, un rato después.

Erick no estaba seguro de si había escuchado su conversación anterior con él niño, pero sintió que no le importaba.

— Está casi dormido, sí.

— En ese caso… Scott —llamó— ¿puedes traer el regalo que Papá Noël le trajo ayer por la noche a Erick?

Con una sonrisa, el chico se levantó y salió presto del salón, dejando que una bocanada del aire frío del resto de la casa se colara por el cálido ambiente. Tormenta se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger con ayuda de Bolt y los intentos, reales pero ineficaces, de Bestia. Al final, cuando las copas de cristal casi se le cayeron de las manos, un molesto Alex se puso en pie y se las arrebató, pidiéndole de mala manera que se quedara sentado.

— Jo, Erick, que suerte —le dijo Felina, poniéndose de rodilla en la silla que hasta entonces había utilizado Magneto—, a mi Papá Noël ya no me trae nada… hay una barrera a los dieciséis años y… ¡puff! se olvida de ti.

— La primera Navidad que pasé en la Mansión X —le dijo Tormenta, entrando de nuevo en el comedor para llevarse los últimos platos—, Papá Noël me regaló la casa de muñecas que hay en la sala de juegos… fue un regalo precioso.

La chica miraba arrebolada hacia Charles y Erick notó una punzada de orgullo en el pecho al ver el cariño que los chicos profesaban al hombre. Después pensó que, si no hubiera sido tan fanático, tan vehemente y, para qué negarlo, tan megalómano, él disfrutaría del mismo cariño y habría vivido las mismas experiencias. Con el fogonazo de decisión que ya había experimentado antes, abrazó con fuerza al niño contra su pecho y se juró que iba a permanecer allí hasta hacer algo al menos la mitad de bueno que lo que había hecho Charles hasta entonces. Y que se quedaría por siempre cerca del pequeño Erick, en calidad de lo que Charles decidiera que fuera para él.

— A mi me regaló mi primer Dobok —le dijo Felina, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos hacia el Profesor.

En ese momento, cuando Bolt también entraba y Tormenta no se había ido, llegó Scott con una caja enorme envuelta en papel dorado y con un gran lazo rojo.

— Papá Noël debió quedarse desconcertado al no encontrar el árbol de Navidad ¡el año que viene pondremos uno inmenso! —se rió Felina.

Erick notó que el niño se echaba hacia delante en sus brazos y soltaba su jersey, aunque seguía apoyado contra su pecho. Miraba con curiosidad la caja enorme mientras Scott se acercaba a ellos y el profesor salía de la mesa para colocarse frente a ambos.

— Vamos, Erick, es todo tuyo.

Ansioso, el niño se llevó el pulgar a la boca y chupó rápidamente. Charles le miraba con una sonrisa, pero Erick lo conocía bien y veía la tensión y la pena en cada ángulo de su rostro demasiado delgado.

— Seguro que es un regalo estupendo, Erick —animó él, susurrándole al oído. El niño se giró un poco y lo miró con aprehensión. Erick asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:— Si no lo abres nunca sabrás que hay dentro y Papá Noël creerá que no quieres ningún regalo suyo.

El niño dudo un poco, pero al final se echó hacia adelante y Erick lo ayudó a bajar de su regazo. Para lo hábil que había demostrado ser, se movió con un poco de torpeza y se agarró con una mano a las piernas inertes de Charles. Con el pantalón oscuro agarrado, empezó a tirar del lazo para abrir la caja.

En poco tiempo, todavía muy cerca de Charles, trataba de rasgar el papel con ambas manos y miraba sospechosamente cada tira de celo. Alex entró entonces al comedor y se rió desde la puerta.

Un momento después, estaba junto al niño destrozando también parte del papel y ayudándole a abrir la caja marrón, sin dibujos, había estado ocultando.

— ¡Pero vaya, vaya! ¿Qué es esto? —le dijo, cuando entre ambos abrieron la parte superior, que Erick no llegaba a ver desde su pequeña altura— ¡Parece que alguien ha sido el mejor niño del mundo!

Tormenta, Bolt y Felina se acercaron también y aplaudieron ante lo que fuera que había dentro. Fue Scott quien, finalmente, metió las manos en la caja y, tirando trocitos de poliestileno, sacó de la caja una reluciente bicicleta azul.

El pequeño Erick soltó un grito y se calló de culo, mirándola con la boca abierta mientras Scott todavía la levantaba.

De pronto, hubo tal algarabía entorno a la bici que Erick dejó de ver al niño y decidió tomar cierta distancia. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Charles parecía haber decidido lo mismo y que los dos permanecían junto a la mesa mientras los demás gritaban y hacían girar las ruedas de la bici un par de metro más allá. El niño seguía con la boca abierta y apenas se atrevía a tocar los pedales.

— Es un regalo estupendo —le dijo en voz baja, de pie, con la pierna apoyada en la mesa de madera lustrada—. Va a ser muy feliz usándola en los jardines.

Charles no lo miró, seguía con la vista fija en su hijo, pero le dijo con cierta tristeza:

— Siempre he temido que un día se diera cuenta de que había vivido anclado a una silla de ruedas.

Erick bufó.

— También te angustia que un día te pierda el respeto, cuando te has ganado el de toda esa panda de mocosos.

Charles se encogió de hombros.

— Va a necesitar a alguien que le enseñe a montarla. No tiene ruedines.

Erick se quedó en silencio, dejándose disfrutar de la sonrisa que se iba extendiendo en sus labios, saboreando aquél momento.

— Yo tengo mucho tiempo libre.

En silencio, los dos observaron al niño girarse hacia ellos y correr a tirarse sobre Charles para contarles, rápido y a media lengua, que Papá Noël creía que se merecía la mejor bicicleta del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Algún punto de Malasia, 26 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Las gotas gordas de lluvia chocaban contra las hojas casi con pesadez, manteniéndolas en un continuo vibrar. Sapo miró con desidia por la ventana. Él se sentía a gusto y cómodo entre la humedad, los insectos y el calor templado, pero sabía que ni Dientes de Sable ni Rat Bite ni Huracán aguantarían demasiado en las selvas si se adentraban con aquél tiempo hasta el lago donde el avión se había estrellado.

Todavía no había unido todas las piezas. Sabía que Magneto, antes de desaparecer, había estado obsesionado con aquél secuestro fallido. El mensaje interceptado parecía guardar una relación directa con ellos: "_Ocho de la noche aterrizaje. Interceptación. Embajador de Cuba en Japón y seis genetistas a bordo. Peligro_"

Seis genetistas. Una dictadura. Japón.

Sin duda en aquello había algo más de lo que Sapo podía ver. Magneto debía haber visto en aquello algo que él no, era un hombre muy inteligente y culto, Sapo lo sabía, por eso haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

Magneto tenía una idea, un sueño que lo había sacado del miedo y de la soledad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido, Sapo iba a seguir con sus planes, a lograr su sueño.

— Señor, tiene una llamada.

La voz gangosa y con un acento casi inentendible del gerente de aquella posada en mitad de la nada le habló desde la puerta. Con sospecha, Sapo estrechó los ojos y siguió al hombre fuera de la habitación en aquella palloza.

En la mesa que había de recepción, cogió el gran teléfono blanco y se giró en busca de un poco de intimidad.

— ¿Sí?

— Buenas tardes, señor Toynbee.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó receloso.

— Usted todavía no me conoce, pero hace tiempo que yo sí sé de usted… estuvimos a punto de cruzarnos tras el terrible incidente en el Orfanato Clearmoth, pero circunstancias ajenas a mi me impidieron llegar a usted.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sapo pese a los veinte grados de densa humedad que lo rodeaban. Miró dubitativo a su alrededor sólo para encontrarse solo en el rellano. Susurrando con los dientes apretados, preguntó:

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes de eso?

— Ahhh… querido amigo, soy _alguien como tú_, pero distinto. Mis _habilidades_ no están en mi físico, están en mi mente. Y con ella estuve a punto de encontrarte cuando necesitaste ayuda.

— ¿Qué quieres? —cortó, nervioso.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea, antes de que el hombre volviera a hablar con aquél acento marcado de Nueva Jersey.

— Sé lo que quieres hacer. Tengo las respuestas que buscas, Mortimer, y tú… tú tienes el grupo que yo necesito.

— ¿El grupo?

— Más gente como nosotros… gente que sabe lo que debe hacerse y quienes son nuestros enemigos.

Sapo sacó la lengua y atrapó un insecto gigante, una libélula, que acababa de posarse en el marco de la ventana aprovechando un receso de la lluvia. La masticó, saboreando la sangre viscosa y verde, la vida que se extinguía en ella, y se relamió.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

El hombre al otro lado se rió suavemente.

— Porque tenemos los mismos deseos y porque, ahora, quiero venganza.

Sapo volvió a relamerse, sacándose de entre los dientes el trozo traslucido del ala del animal. Observó a través de ella y la olfateó.

— ¿Venganza para qué? —le preguntó al final, sintiéndose ya seguro en aquella conversación.

— Venganza de quien me ha condenado —le dijo ásperamente la voz—, quien ha hecho que no pueda llegar ahora hasta ti, me ha… encadenado. Por eso necesito a tus hombres.

— ¿Me estás llamando desde una prisión, _amigo_? —le preguntó, escéptico y un poco divertido.

— No ese tipo de cárcel.

Sapo esperó en silencio a que el hombre continuara hablando.

— Estoy en un hospital.

La lluvia volvió a caer en tromba y Sapo extendió una mano azul, que se mojó bajo las gotas.

— Mortimer, tú puedes sacarme de aquí y yo te ayudaré a encontrar a quien buscas. Sé donde está Magneto.

Ya en aquél momento, Sapo había decidido ayudar a aquél desconocido. Ningún mutante que entendiera su visión del mundo debía quedar fuera de la Hermandad, Magneto era un poco selectivo a veces, pero Sapo confiaba en la grandeza de los poderes de aquél desconocido. A fin de cuentas, había sabido que estaba allí, quién era y lo que se proponía.

— ¿Magneto? ¿Cómo sabe dónde está? ¿Quién eres?

— Magneto está con la causa de mis problemas. Lo sé porque los vigilo.

— ¿Con la causa de…? ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Quién eres?

— Hablo del mayor problema que enfrenta nuestra causa, personas como nosotros que no saben quién es el enemigo y que lo confunden con nosotros, con nuestro ideal.

Estrechando los ojos, Sapo se envaró. Había sospechado que Magneto podría seguir los chicos del Profesor Charles Xavier, pero un mal presentimiento lo envolvió al saber que aquél hombre había sufrido algún tipo de lesión por culpa de ellos. Tal vez Magneto se encontrara en problemas.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó al final.

— Quien te ha dado respuestas —le dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea—. Fui llamado por mis padres Mathew George Clearmoth, pero soy el Doctor Sutura.

* * *

><p>· Dobok: es el uniforme de las artes marciales koreanas, Felina hace Tae Kwon Do.<p>

· Dientes de Sable: sale en las películas también, en la primera ataca a Lobezno y tal.

· Rat Bite y Huracán: inventados con mucho amor xD

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Os ha gustado? En el capítulo anterior me mandasteis más mensajes que en ningún otro ^^ y ha sido muy inspirador leerlos ¡he escrito con muchas ganas! Así que espero que se haya notado ^^<p>

¡Muchos besos!


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola!

Es jueves... y aquí esta el capítulo. Personalmente, me gusta mucho xD espero que a vosotras también. Eso sí ¡leed las notas del final, por fa!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_Mansión X, 30 de Diciembre de 1977_

La transfusión de sangre había hecho maravillas con Erick.

El niño, que se había puesto enfermo tras su rabieta, ni siquiera había pasado por la fase de la tos seca. Sus defensas habían experimentado una subida desproporcionada y su sistema inmune había arrasado con la infección sin necesidad de fiebre. Además, el niño parecía haber recobrado cierta vitalidad y seguía jugando a ratos, cosa que no había sido capaz de hacer hasta que Charles había despertado.

No obstante, seguía llevándose el pulgar a la boca y preocupando a su padre por ello. Charles le había asegurado a Erick que el niño había dejado de hacer aquello hacía más de un año y un retroceso en el desarrollo nunca era bueno, sobre todo si se producía tras un incidente traumático. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerse realmente cargo, pero temían profundamente lo que fuera que el Doctor Sutura hubiera hecho con el niño.

El pequeño Erick mostraba también algunos rasgos de baja autoestima muy preocupantes. Charles sentía que se le rompía el corazón al ver a su hijo dudar antes de pedirle algo, pero Erick sabía lo que era sufrir pensando que no se era lo suficiente y temía que algo de él hubiera llegado al niño, que se llenara de odio como él mismo lo había estado hasta conocer a Charles. Por ello, se había encargado aquellos cinco días de servir de apoyo y ayuda al pequeño hasta que recuperara las fuerzas para confiar en sí mismo.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos un rato al jardín, Erick? —le preguntó, acercándose a él, que jugaba con piezas de _lego_ en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de Charles.

Aunque las obras estaban haciéndose a una velocidad ridículamente alta, las habitaciones todavía no habían recuperado la calefacción y la mansión seguía fría. Pero cada vez con menos corrientes de aire, ahora que las grietas y las paredes que faltaban estaban volviendo a su lugar.

— Hay mucha nieve… —le respondió el niño, mirando con anhelo por los ventanales.

— Sí, la hay. Ha nevado toda la mañana —le confirmó con paciencia— ¿quieres que hagamos un muñeco de nieve?

Como aquello era lo que el pequeño había intentado sugerir, Erick pudo ver su cara de aprobación y alegría.

— ¿Papá va a venir?

— Tal vez más tarde… ahora está durmiendo, está muy cansado.

— Con todo lo que durmió… —se quejó su hijo, poniéndose en pie y yendo a su habitación— ¡podría no tener sueño nunca más! Y ahora tiene todo el tiempo, antes no y hacía más cosas.

— Y lo tendrá unos días más, Erick, no debes ser caprichoso —le amonestó suavemente, mientras lo seguía para asegurarse de que cogiera el abrigo de plumas y los guantes impermeables—. ¿Ha venido Hank a hablar contigo?—. El niño, que había ocultado la mirada ante el regaño, se dejó poner los guantes y el abrigo y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?

Reticente, el niño tardó en contestar, con la voz muy baja.

— Voy a seguir aprendiendo lo que antes me enseñaba papá… escribo y leo música y cosas.

Erick tomó al niño de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la parte baja de la mansión.

— ¿Estás aprendiendo música? —le preguntó en las escaleras.

— Me gusta la música.

Atravesaron juntos los andamios que había en el despacho de Charles y salieron al frío del jardín.

Tal y como Tormenta había pronosticado, había empezado a nevar de pronto y no había parado más que algunas horas durante días. Por suerte, para entonces las obras ya habían comenzado y todo el armatoste para las reparaciones estaba listo y asegurado. Ahora, los campos verdes entorno a la mansión y los árboles de los bosques estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve que se renovaba y crecía cada noche.

La terraza trasera, desde la que se veía la gran antena parabólica de Cerebro, estaba un poco congelada y cubierta de nieve sucia por los pies de los obreros. Magneto apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano del niño y juntos la atravesaron. La capa de Erick, que había tenido que enviar a la tintorería por las manchas de leche, ondeaba tras ellos y se agitaba.

— Papá dice que podré ir a clases de música en la ciudad el año que viene.

— ¿Y eso te gustaría? ¿Ir a clase con otros niños?

El pequeño Erick se encogió de hombros y se soltó para bajar los últimos peldaños solo. Se agachó entre la nieve blanda, que cedió bajo su peso, y metió las manos enguantadas en el ella para tocarla.

— No sé… nunca he ido.

Erick se agachó a su lado y le ayudó a amontonar la nieve. Juntos empezaron a formar una bola grande de nieve. Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande, Magneto la hizo girar para que aumentara de tamaño y Erick gritó sorprendido, después, echó a correr tras ella, jugando a tocarla y a alejarse. Cuando tuvo un tamaño decente, hicieron las otras partes y las colocaron sobre ella.

— Ven, Erick, vamos a buscar ramas y piedras para hacerle los ojos y los brazos.

Arrebolado por el ejercicio y el frío, el niño le mostró una sonrisa grande de dientes pequeños y asintió mientras corría hacia él y se agarraba a su mano.

— Erick —le dijo el niño mientras se adentraban entre los árboles—, me gusta mucho que estés aquí. Nunca había hecho muñecos de nieve y es muy divertido.

Un calor tibio recorrió al adulto desde el estómago hasta la nuca y le correspondió a la sonrisa.

— Entonces es una suerte que no tenga intención de irme ¿verdad?

Asintiendo, el niño le dijo:

— Deberías vivir siempre aquí.

Como Erick era un hombre inteligente, evitó confesarle al niño que lo haría siempre que Charles lo permitiera. Si en algún momento el chico ponía inconvenientes a que él estuviera allí, Erick tendría que llevarse a su hijo e irse. No iba a pelear por la casa, pero sí por el niño.

En realidad, lo más probable era que tratase de secuestrar también a Charles o de atraerlo con Erick, porque jamás volvería a permitir que ninguno de los dos se alejara de él.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mira! —chilló el niño, distrayéndolo de sus pensamiento— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Es una ardilla! —Erick siguió el dedo extendido del niño y pudo entrever a la ardilla encaramada a lo alto de un árbol—. ¡Está comiendo una avellana!

— Eso es una nuez… —le corrigió con tranquilidad, aupándolo para que el niño se sintiera más cerca de ella, aunque estaban varios metros por debajo. La acción sorprendió al pequeño, porque volvió a chillar cuando se lo colocó sobre los hombros.

— ¡Estoy muy alto, Erick!

Riendo, Magneto lo acomodó mejor.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

— ¡Jamás nunca había estado tan alto! ¡Casi puedo tocarla!

Por supuesto, aquello no era cierto, por Erick permitió que el niño así lo creyera, mientras se estiraba por llegar más arriba y hacia el frente, donde la ardilla comía. Cuando el animal agitó la cabeza y dejó caer la nuez, desapareció trepando todavía más arriba hasta hacerse invisible.

— ¡No me bajes! —le pidió el niño, cuando él levantó las manos—. No me bajes ¡puedo coger las ramas que necesitamos desde aquí!

Aunque las perneras de los pantalones del niño estaban mojadas y sus botas _à prés ski _posiblemente ensuciarían otra vez su capa, Erick permitió que el niño siguiera sobre sus hombros, entusiasmándose por los ruidos y animales del bosquecito y gritándole ocasionales órdenes.

Una hora después había reunido lo suficiente para dotar de un poco de vida al muñeco de nieve y se despidieron de él para entrar en la mansión a entibiarse en la cocina, donde sí había vuelto la calefacción, y a merendar un poco.

Erick sintió que había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Costa este de Estados Unidos, lugar indeterminado, 30 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Conocer al Doctor Sutura había sido de las cosas más afortunadas que le habían ocurrido a Sapo. El hombre era amable, centrado y diligente. Magneto había sido su _señor _durante años. Sapo habría hecho de todo por él e incluso ahora sentía un vínculo afectivo hacia él, pero donde el Doctor Sutura era amable, Magneto había sido un megalómano, en lugar de centrado, se había mostrado como un Dios encumbrado con un plan casi inalcanzable lleno de piezas, y donde el Doctor era diligente, Magneto había… se había ido y los había dejado a todos atrás.

Y había sido él quien había tenido que explicárselo a Dientes de Sable.

Pero el Doctor Sutura parecía más cercano y era agradable y de trato fácil. Nunca gritaba y nunca le humillaba. Era un buen hombre.

— Ya verás, Mortimer, será un ataque rápido y limpio. Después hablaremos con Magneto e intentaremos que entre en razón. No creo que se haya vendido a ellos por nada, después de haber luchado tanto…

— ¿Volverá a ser el jefe de la Hermandad de los Mutantes? —le preguntó, insatisfecho.

— Bueno, eso será algo que juzgareis entre todos. Tú, Dientes de Sable, Phatazia, Rat Bite y Huracán debéis tener voz en las decisiones, somos una Hermandad, no una dictadura.

Conforme, Sapo asintió y salió de la sala, tenían mucho que organizar para tomar la Mansión de Charles Xavier, con todos aquellos mutantes y la tecnología más poderosa que el dinero podía comprar…

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 31 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Havok estaba encerrado en la cocina con Hank.

Aquella mañana los chicos habían discutido acaloradamente y, de nuevo, Havok había terminado siendo el elegido para cocinar el gran banquete de la noche. Y era grande, porque además de ellos nueve, Coloso volvería y recibirían la visita de otros mutantes: un tal Arcángel, socio en la bolsa de Charles y exalumno, Júbilo, una exalumna que Felina y Tormentan "morían muchísimo por ver", y Ave de Trueno, un colaborador "o algo así" de Charles.

Erick, en aquellos momentos de incertidumbre en su relación con el Profesor, se sentía alerta por los dos nuevos hombres que iban a visitarlos. Había estado mucho tiempo lejos de Charles. Demasiado.

— ¡Bolt! ¡Bolt, dame eso!

Bolt entró corriendo en la restaurada biblioteca y pasó al lado de Erick tratando de fingir ciertos modales, aunque se arrojó hacia la otra puerta y pasó a grandes zancadas al despacho de Charles.

— ¡Bolt, jolines! —gritó Felina al atravesar la biblioteca sin ni siquiera ver a Erick.

Un murmullo al otro lado de la habitación, un par de quejas y Charles ya había conseguido que Bolt le devolviera el maquillaje a Felina. Un momento después, el Profesor era quien cruzaba la puerta.

— Espero que no te interrumpieran… —le dijo, con una tenue sonrisa de disculpa. Seguía muy delgado y pálido, pero se había negado a permanecer todo el día en la cama.

— Es imposible que sus gritos y carreras no interrumpan cualquier cosa —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No sé cómo soportas a un grupo de quinceañeros revoltosos y hormonales.

— Ummm… supongo que porque me divierten más que los cálculos de probabilidad genética.

Erick se rio un poco sabiendo que era una mentira, porque Charles era un genio y disfrutaba investigando. A su vez, el Profesor acercó la silla de ruedas a él y leyó sobre su hombro:

— _Compendio: Inteligencia y Afectividad; La equilibración de las estructuras cognitivas; Formación del símbolo en el niño: imitación, juego y…_

—… _Y sueño_ —terminó Erick por él, donde no llegaba a leer.

— ¿Estás leyendo un libro de educación infantil?

Casi había acusación en la voz de Charles. Erick decidió no entrarle al trapo y se encogió de hombros, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

— Piaget es genetista… —dijo a modo de disculpa.

Charles se quedó en silencio, observándolo fijamente con sus ojos imposiblemente azules y sus labios estúpidamente rojos. Casi a cámara lenta, levantó una mano y la colocó en el hombro de Erick.

— No sabía que… tuvieras un gran deseo por ser padre. Siempre supuse que tu visión del mundo…

— Aunque en mis planes nunca estuvo tener un hijo no podría dejar de amar uno que fuera tuyo y mío, Charles.

Fue directo. Desgarrado e inesperado.

Charles se quedó sin palabras y Erick también, porque no esperaba haber sido capaz de decir algo semejante.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear. Magneto temió un momento que su mente estuviera siendo leída, pero los párpados de Charles estaban muy abiertos y había demasiada sorpresa en su rostro.

— Erick… —murmuró, casi un millón de años después, con la voz ronca.

— Me fui, y sabes por qué. Nunca tuvo nada que ver contigo, ni siquiera conmigo. Fue por los demás, por todos… por lo que _hay que hacer_. Es una estupidez que pienses que fue por ti. Y tú no eres un estúpido, Charles.

El chico continuó mirándolo y al final apartó su mano del hombro de Erick y la colocó en los brazos de la silla. Seguro de que iba a apartarse de él, Erick no fue capaz de prever el ligero empujón que Charles se dio hacia arriba y el choque bruco de labios que le siguió. El libro cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Instintivamente sus manos se colocaron en la cintura estrecha y adelgazada del Profesor, agarrándola con fuerza por encima del jersey de lana gruesa. Charles no pesaba nada y Erick se encontró a sí mismo tirando de él hasta colocárselo a ahorcajadas en el sofá.

Tan imprevisible.

Se besaron con deseo y hasta un poco de inexperiencia, como si fueran torpes novatos y no amantes reencontrados. Charles dudó antes de buscar permiso para colar su lengua ansiosa en la boca de Erick y jugar con ella, y las manos de Erick temblaban y eran incapaces de cambiar de lugar.

El beso duró lo indecible, pues fue un breve segundo de roces o una hora con sus sesenta minutos. Fue Charles quien terminó alejándose reticentemente del beso cuando sus poderes se inestabilizaron en el calor de los roces. No iba a leerle la mente a Erick mientras se besaban, nunca lo había hecho y no quería cruzar esa línea. No tanto por Erick, que tal vez ni se enterase, si no por sí mismo y su propia moral.

Se dio cuenta, mientras sonreía un poco y torcía la cara para esquivar los mordiscos de Erick, que no quería alejarse de sus labios, de la posición en la que estaba. Sintiéndose frío de golpe, tuvo que decir una de las cosas más vergonzosas que jamás había murmurado:

— Erick… n-no puedo estar así. No… yo no puedo saber si se me están… durmiendo las piernas. No sé si es cómodo o están forzadas o…

Erick tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba diciendo. Charles estaba sobre él, precioso y erguido sobre sus piernas en una promesa de lujuria que… pero sus piernas estaban dobladas por las rodillas. Charles no podía sentir si todo estaba bien. Por supuesto.

Con el cuidado de un amante, Erick aupó ligeramente a Charle y el chico se colocó en la silla. Magneto tuvo el impulso de arrodillarse frente a él y masajearle las piernas para prevenir cualquier problema, pero sabía que, de poder, si hiciera eso Charles le daría una patada. Como no podía, seguramente se llevaría un puñetazo en plena cara.

— Lo siento, no pensé…

— No importa —le cortó.

— Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que te había…

— No voy a hablar de esto, Erick. Nunca.

Erick estrechó los ojos.

— Pues podrías hacerlo conmigo, a fin de cuentas soy quien te encadenó a esa…

— Acabamos de besarnos como si fuera el fin del mundo, me has dicho que amarás por siempre a Erick y has jurado que no me dejaste ¿no podrías guardarte esa autodestrucción para ti al menos un momento?

— Autodestrucción es no afrontar lo que te ocurre y negarte a hablar de ello como si fueras un niño.

Charles le lanzó una gran sonrisa fingida, llena de autodesprecio.

— Créeme, los niños no se preocupan por lo mismo que yo.

Incrédulo ante sus palabras, Erick lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Eso es… una proposición indecorosa, Charle? —se burló con una ceja alzada.

— Nunca va a haber proposiciones indecorosas. No puede haberlas.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —le espetó.

Charles lo miró sin entenderlo del todo.

— ¿Qué?

— Que si puedo besarte o si la parálisis también te lo impide.

Los ojos azules de Charles se llenaron de desprecio y dolor e hizo retroceder a su silla para huir de Magneto.

— Eres un cabrón, Erick, a veces intento creer que no pero…

Erick simplemente se levantó y lo alcanzó. Volvió a auparlo, pero esta vez al completo y lo colocó con cierta suavidad sobre el sofá de cuero blanco junto a la ventana. Se cernió sobre él e, igual que un adolescente, coló una rodilla entre las piernas de Charles y los dedos entre sus cabellos negros. Volvió a besarlo.

— Tampoco necesito mucho más que besos, Charles… —le murmuró un rato después, sobre sus labios—. Tal vez alguna semana de vacaciones lejos de todos los adolescentes ruidosos de la escuela… Muy, muy poco más si se trata de ti…

Y chocó de nuevo ambos labios.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 31 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Erick lo decía mucho, y además era su padre, pero de verdad creía que el pequeño Erick era el niño más bonito del mundo. Verlo jugar frente a los ventanales de la habitación de Charles, con los rayos pálidos de la luz del invierno en sus cabellos rubios y sus labios rojos exclamando "oh" y "ah" cuando el Pegaso descendía y bajaba, era una escena que le calentaba el corazón.

El niño estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no lo había visto, pero Charles, que se estaba acostando para dormir una siesta en la cama, le hizo un ligero gesto y le pidió que se acercara.

Erick lo hizo inmediatamente, suponiendo que el Profesor necesitaba ayuda para facilitar su acomodo, pero en cuanto llegó junto a él, Charles tiró de su jersey y lo incitó a acostarse junto a él con palabras mudas.

— Charles…

— Duerme con nosotros —le dijo él, tentador—. Es sólo una siesta y tú no tienes nada que hacer…

Erick dudó un momento, hasta que recordó que en apenas tres horas llegarían los invitados de Charles a cenar y que alguno podía haber tenido un _affaire_ con el atractivo hombre. Entonces asintió y pasó por encima del cuerpo de Charle para tumbarse en la cama.

— Erick, ven a dormir —llamó su padre.

El niño torció un momento la cabeza para mirarlo y después negó, girándose hasta darles la espalda para seguir jugando.

— ¿Erick? —volvió a llamar el profesor.

Incapaz de contestar que no, el niño decidió ignorarlo.

— Erick, estás cansado, ven a dormir un rato, por favor.

La voz tensa pero temblorosa de Charles fue como un resorte para Erick, que se levantó de la cama y dio cuatro largas zancadas hasta llegar junto al niño. Lo levantó con facilidad y el pequeño soltó una exclamación.

— ¡No! ¡Pegaso! —murmuró en queja, extendiendo los brazos hacia el suelo, donde había quedado el peluche.

Erick se agachó y lo tomó, pero no se lo dio.

— Tu padre estaba diciéndote algo —amonestó con suavidad, buscando la mirada del niño, que no se había recostado contra él como solía—, no le has contestado ni le has hecho caso.

El pequeño Erick giró la cabeza y ocultó el rostro cuanto pudo.

— Erick…

Tardó mucho tiempo, casi más del que Magneto era capaz de esperar, pero al final el niño habló, mirando al suelo desde los brazos del alto hombre.

— Pegaso está buscando a Bastian… N-no lo ha encontr-trado aún…

El leve tartamudeo hizo vacilar a Erick, que quería mantenerse firme, pero se limitó a subir un poco su mano derecha y enredar los dedos en los mechones rubios.

— Ya tienes puesto el pijama, Erick, sabías que era hora de dormir ¿Pegaso y tú no tendríais que haber dejado la búsqueda para después?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

— Además, si no se lo explicas a tu padre ¿no crees que se enfadará?

— Pero Pegaso y yo…

— Tienes que contestar y hacer caso, Erick.

Como no dijo nada más, el niño se vio obligado a asentir y finalmente volvió la vista a Erick, un poco inseguro. El hombre le sonrió, estrechando los ojos y enseñándole los dientes, y lo atrajo hacia sí, le pasó a Pegaso y el niño abrazó el peluche con cariño. Con un chillido feliz, enterró la cabeza en la crin azul.

Erick mesó su cabello antes de girarse y volver a la cama. Desde ella, Charles buscaba su mirada, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y una expresión que no supo leer. Le pasó al niño en cuanto extendió los brazos y el pequeño Erick apartó a su muñeco para abrazarse a su cuello.

— ¡Papi! —chilló feliz, buscando su perdón.

— Ven aquí, cielo… dormiremos un rato y buscaréis a Bastian antes de la hora de cenar. Es una gran fiesta y tienes que estar descansado.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que dormir todo el tiempo? —le preguntó sin soltarlo y sentado en su regazo—. Yo quiero jugar siempre en la nieve con Erick y que tú vengas también, papi…

Erick y Charles cruzaron otra mirada por encima de la cabeza del niño. Erick se sentó en la cama, pero mantuvo una pequeña distancia. Aunque estaba convencido de que su lugar estaba allí, con el pequeño Erick y con Charles, trataba de darle al Profesor la potestad de decidir cuándo iba a hacer partícipe de ello al niño.

— Ahora los dos estamos convalecientes, Erick, tenemos que descansar para no volver a ponernos enfermos.

Mimoso, el niño se escurrió y se tumbó en el centro de la cama, muy pegado a Charles y abrazado otra vez a Pegaso.

— ¿Y si para entonces se ha acabado la nieve?

Charles frunció el ceño y Erick decidió intervenir, viendo la ocasión de asegurarse un lugar a largo plazo en la Mansión. Aunque Charles parecía dispuesto a dárselo…

— Será primavera y aprenderás a montar en bici.

El niño torció la cabeza y miró a Erick. Se llevó el dedo a la boca.

— ¿Erick, cielo, no quieres aprender a montar en bici? —le preguntó Charles, inquieto, tumbándose trabajosamente junto a él. El niño no respondió, pero apartó la mirada de Erick para centrar sus ojos en los de su padre—. Es muy divertido, pero si no quieres, no pasa nada… a veces Papá Noël se equivoca, por mucho que Felina diga que no.

Eso pareció turbar al niño, porque se removió inquieto dentro de su pijama y se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo. Empezó a chupar ansiosamente el dedo, pero fue capaz de volver la mirada a Charles. Tenía las pupilas un poco dilatadas y, aunque estaban secos, su padre pudo ver que estaba próximo al llanto.

Estaba asustado y pedía ayuda.

— Erick… ¿quieres que use mis poderes para que me puedas decir todo? Sólo tendrás que pensar un poco en ello y yo…

Acobardado, el niño negó fuertemente con la cabeza y buscó acurrucarse contra el costado de Charles. El Profesor lo acogió con fuerza, clavando las yemas de los dedos en la pequeña espalda.

Fuera de lugar, Magneto los observó sentado al borde de la cama. Erick no lloraba, ni se movía, pero respiraba muy profundamente, tratando de evitar el llanto. Charles buscó la mirada del otro adulto y Erick entendió; asintió, y Charles deslizó suavemente la mano hasta el pelo mal cortado del niño. Al poco, éste dormía plácidamente.

— Dentro de poco te lo enseñará. Después sólo quedará acompañarlo hasta que se recupere —le dijo con firmeza.

— Podría entrar ahora a mirar… —sugirió.

Erick negó con la cabeza.

— Te agotarás y pasarás otra semana durmiendo. Has envejecido diez años ahora mismo y es uno de tus trucos más sencillos… rebuscar hasta encontrar un recuerdo tormentoso…

Charles suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose lánguido sobre el colchó.

— Además, podría equivocarme. Erick está muy asustado, será difícil saber qué de todo lo que ocurrió causa su miedo… los niños son un poco complicados, le dan importancia a cosas que nosotros apenas notamos y hacen un mundo de actos sociales que a los adultos nos parecen normales…

— Cuando dices su nombre me cuesta mucho entender que no hablas de mi… —le dijo Erick, con una sonrisa que Charles no podía ver con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a apartar alguna preocupación de su cabeza—. Duerme un poco, tienes que hacer de anfitrión de mil invitados…

Erick se estiró en la cama y por encima del niño, y besó castamente los labios de Charles antes de ponerse de pie.

— Pensaba que ibas a quedarte…

Erick titubeó un momento.

— No quiero… interferir.

— Se siente seguro contigo.

Para Erick era increíble la confianza que Charles tenía sobre el niño. Salvo aquél terror que le daba pensar que algún día se revelaría y él, impedido en la silla, no pudiera hacer nada, Charles siempre parecía saber lo que el pequeño Erick quería y qué era bueno para él. En cambio, Magneto se sentía perdido y dudoso. Y desgraciadamente sabía que Charles no recurría a sus poderes para tener tal seguridad. Le bastaba con ser el _padre_.

— También contigo —trató de asegurarle.

— Si puede tener dos padres, debería poder disfrutar de ellos.

Con la respiración tomada por aquellas palabras, Erick no pudo decir nada más. Apartó las mantas y, ayudado por Charles, metió al niño bajo ellas. Después, todavía en pantalones vaqueros y jersey, se coló él mismo y tuvo el valor de apegarse totalmente a la espalda pequeña. Pasó un brazo sobre el cuerpo del pequeño y dejó que su mano descansara en el pecho de Charles.

Por un momento pensó que se había extralimitado, porque la respiración del hombre se detuvo, pero una mano trémula buscó sus dedos y engarzó algunos antes de descansar junto a ella.

No supo muy bien cuando, pero Erick terminó durmiendo la siesta también y, por primera en muchos años, desde antes de tener que vivir en una destartalada mansión y antes incluso de erigir una fortaleza en mitad del frío océano, Erick Lehnsherr no pasó frío.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 31 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

Erick sentó al niño y le colocó la sabana por los hombros; con sus grandes ojos azules seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y el adulto se encontró sonriéndole mientras conectaba la maquinilla.

— Después de esto no podrás olvidarte nunca el gorro cuando salgamos o Charles me matará.

Con una sonrisa de compromiso, el niño se removió inquieto frente al espejo.

Ambos Ericks se habían levantado a media tarde y habían charlado un rato todavía en la cama. Charles, que seguía agotado, había permanecido plácidamente dormido hasta que las risas acalladas del niño se convirtieron en carcajadas y con un murmullo el Profesor preguntó si ya era hora de levantarse. Erick cogió al niño en brazos y dejaron durmiendo al joven.

Había sido mientras salía con el niño en brazos que había vuelto a colar los dedos entre los mechones desiguales y decidido que era momento de arreglar aquél desastre.

Cuando encendió la maquinilla, Erick la miró con sospecha, pero se quedó muy callado y recto.

— No te preocupes —le dijo por encima del ruido—, acabaremos en un momento.

Pasó el aparato desde la frente del niño hacia él, que estaba a sus espaldas, y los largos mechones rubios cayeron. Satisfecho, vio que los círculos de pelo cortado tenían una longitud igual o mayor al largo del pelo que estaba dejando, porque fueron indistinguibles.

Efectivamente, tardó apenas diez minutos en arreglarle aquél estropicio, aunque creía ver algo extraño a los lados, como cuando el césped se corta cada vez en una dirección. De todas maneras, era mejor que los trasquilones.

— Ya está, Erick —sonrió a través del espejo frente a ellos— ¿qué te parece?

El niño entrecerró los ojos y estiró un poco el cuello hacia adelante. Aunque la trasfusión de sangre parecía haber arreglado la vista de Erick, tal vez sí que necesitaba ayuda para ver a lo lejos.

— Ven, que te quito esto y te acerco…

Le quitó la sábana con cuidado para que el pelo no cayese dentro del pijama del niño y lo aupó hasta la encimera del baño. Erick no dejaba de tocarse el pelo, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro y tocándose la frente.

— ¡Pica! —le aseguró, mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos.

— Porque está recién cortado. Mañana estará suave.

El niño asintió, distraído, mirándose ahora en el espejo.

— No parezco yo.

— Pues te aseguro que eres tú.

— Tengo frío en el cuello.

— Te pondrás un jersey de cuello alto.

El pequeño Erick se quedó callado un momento y miró al adulto con duda. Lentamente le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo los tuyos?

Con una gran sonrisa, Erick asintió.

— Creo que he visto alguno entre tus cosas…

Las siguientes dos horas, Erick fue duchado y abrigado. Al niño le pareció "sensacional" la rapidez con la que se le secó el pelo y Erick disfrutó secretamente de verlo corretear con los pantalones de pana y el jersey de cuello alto azul, porque con el pelo así de corto se parecía todavía más a él.

Por su parte, el adulto dejó abierta la puerta que comunicaba la habitación del niño con la de Charles y regresó a la gran cama tibia, donde el profesor seguía durmiendo con un plácido sonrojo en las mejillas blancas. Se acomodó a su lado y saboreó la sensación del cuerpo cálido contra él y de las hebras de pelo oscuro contra su nariz cuando buscó refugio en la curva de su cuello. Dormitó un rato así, con la mano otra vez sobre el pecho de Charles, y más tarde se levantó para buscar un libro y hacerle silenciosa compañía, con el ruido de los pasos y los murmullos de Erick jugando en la otra habitación.

Era la segunda vez que lo pensaba en aquellos nueve días, pero seguramente había sido la tarde más feliz de la vida de Erick.

Piaget: genetista y educador y un montón de cosas como la gente de finales del siglo XIX, ya sabéis. Los libros que salen arriba son suyos de verdad y, aunque pueden ser difíciles de entender, son una lectura bastante interesante.

· Bastian Baltasar Bux: el solitario protagonista de la Historia Interminable y, aquí, amigo-juguete del pequeño Erick.

* * *

><p>Bueno, chicas, aunque tengo la intención de seguir actualizando los jueves los capítulos que queden, voy a empezar un voluntariado y es posible que mis horarios de escritura se resientan. Tal vez algunas sabréis que además de esta historia estoy publicando otra <em>Vínculo<em> del fandom de Vampire Knight y no quiero poner una sobre la otra.  
>¿Quiere decir esto que el fic se queda aquí? NOOOO es justo para deciros lo contrario: si un jueves no veis actualización, no lo deis por abandonado. Y ni siquiera es seguro que me vaya a retrasar xD es sólo para prevenir.<p>

Y dicho esto... ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué, qué? Sé que muchas teníais ganas de leer más sobre Charles y Erick y la verdad es que no tenía para nada planeada la escena del salón. Surgió así. Ni siquiera iban a acercarse tanto tan pronto ¡lo han precipitado todo ellos! Han cobrado vida y... han terminado besuqueándose en un sofá xD

En fin, ya me diréis, sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones ^^ ver lo que más os ha gustado, lo que os ha sorprendido, lo que creéis que va a pasar... ¡y los agradezco mucho!

¡Muchos besos! Y de verdad espero que nos podamos leer el jueves que viene ^^


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Hola chicas!

Como avisé de que podría tardar, me siento un poco menos culpable por retrasarme nueve días... de todas maneras, tengo que deciros que ha sido ajeno a mis nuevos compromisos en el voluntariado u.u desgraciadamente tengo que hacer frente a algunos imprevistos de última hora y me han quitado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba...

**¡Pero volviendo al fic y a cosas más alegres...! **Lo habíamos dejado en la mañana de Noche Vieja, Charles y los Ericks han dormido la siesta juntos para reponer pilas antes de la velada, a la que acudirán algunos conocidos de Charles -antiguos habitantes de la Mansión X-. Antes de eso... ¡Erick y Charles fueron arrastrados a un beso! Y los Ericks hicieron un muñeco de nieve, porque Magneto puede hacer cosas con él que Charles no u.u

Al despertarse primero, los Ericks han tenido pasado por la peluquería -casera- y...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_Manhattan, 31 de Diciembre de 1977_

El Doctor Sutura los había acogido en un edificio del Upper East Side; Sapo no recordaba haber estado nunca en un lugar tan asombroso sin intención de robar. Los había alojado a todos en el sótano, que era grande y tenía tres ventanas al ras del suelo por las que se podían ver pasar los caros Ferragamo y los bolsos de Chanel. La pared estaba ligeramente descorchada y no había muebles, pero el suelo de cemento era firme y estaba nivelado, aunque sin pulir.

Había nevado y la humedad se colaba por las paredes sin aislar, pero Sapo se encontraba a gusto así, sus poderes mutantes agradecían más la humedad, pese al frío, que el calor seco. No obstante, añoraba el tiempo de Malasia.

— ¿Cuándo… —empezó a preguntarle el lento Dientes de Sable mientras se acercaba a él— cuándo Erick? Nosotros vamos. Buscar señor Magneto. ¿Cuándo?

El hombre troglodita, en cambio, no se sentía nada a gusto en aquél sótano. Se había quejado de la falta de camas con Phantazia y Rat Bite, estaba inquieto porque se sentía atrapado -aunque el techo era más alto que él- y miraba con aprensión la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

— Cállate de un vez, torpe —le contestó, tratando de no enfadarse y golpeando el suelo a su lado para que se sentara—, intervendremos cuando sea el momento. Un paso en falso y el Xavier…

— Xavier… —escupió Dientes de Sable, dejándose caer junto a él.

— Vamos a acabar con él y a volver con Erick. Y el Doctor Sutura se quedará con nosotros… ya nada nos irá mal nunca.

Sapo, que estaba convencido de sus palabras, asintió hacia sí.

— ¿Visteis lo que hizo en el aeropuerto? —dijo Phantazia, exaltada junto a la ventana— ¡Ningún guardia nos vio! Madre mía… podríamos atracar una tienda con disfraces y nadie sabría nunca que somos nosotros.

— ¿Y para qué quieres los disfraces?

— Para las cámaras de vigilancia que están instalando ahora en los sitios caros, listo, que tú igual terminarías robando en un Trader Joe's —le contestó la chica con malas formas a Rat Bite.

— ¡Oye!

Antes de permitir que la discusión empezara entre los dos, Sapo estiró su lengua y golpeó en medio segundo a los dos en la mejilla. Los mutantes hicieron muecas de asco y se limpiaron rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y apartándose el uno del otro y de Sapo. Años atrás, aquellos comportamientos le habrían resultado dolorosos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Mortimer había muerto y que Sapo se había hecho con el control y se había aceptado a sí mismo.

Y había sido gracias a Erick.

— Con Xavier muerto y el Doctor Sutura con nosotros, haremos frente al ejército estadounidense sin problema. Iremos a por Rusia después… —les dijo a los demás—. Y entonces… entonces serán los humanos los que tendrán que vivir escondidos.

— Les obligaremos a trabajar en nuestras fábricas ¡ninguno de nosotros volverá a una! —exclamó la felina Feral, que había sido utilizada por su rapidez gatuna para girar latas de refrescos antes de que un gran martillo fusionara la tapa superior con el cuerpo.

— Tendrán que pagar más impuestos —aportó Huracán— porque son menos productivos, una carga. Deben contribuir más.

— ¡Y estudiar en colegios distintos!

— ¡Eso, eso! ¡Que los eduquen para que sepan quién manda!

— ¡Y habrá pena de muerte para los padres humanos que maltraten a sus hijos mutantes!

De pronto, los ocho mutantes de la Hermandad de los Mutantes Diabólicos que habían seguido con Sapo cuando Erick los abandonó, se gritaron ideas del nuevo mundo y el nuevo orden que iban a establecer.

— ¡Y los iremos reduciendo a medida que nosotros crezcamos!

— Nunca más habrá un mutante rechazado… ¡ni un humano en el poder!

— ¡Somos la evolución, se lo haremos entender!

— ¡Sí!

Sapo asintió, feliz, sentado contra la pared. Dientes de Sable observaba a los chicos y gruñía a favor de cada propuesta, aunque posiblemente no entendía todas.

— Vaya, vaya… pero qué ánimos hay por aquí… Qué buena noticia.

Todos los mutantes quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia las puertas del ascensor, que se habían abierto durante su algarabía. Con pasos largos y elegantes, el Doctor Sutura salió de debajo de los focos de luz del elevador y les sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos. Era un hombre alto cuyo tipo se asemejaba mucho al de Magneto, pero era profundamente castaño, de ese color que sólo tiene destellos rojos, y una nariz prominente y redonda. De hecho, Sapo se había encontrado pensando varias veces que era una versión distinta del mismo molde del que Magneto había salido.

Donde Magneto era casual, el Doctor era formal; donde Magneto era atrayente, el Doctor era elegante; donde Magneto era visceral, el Doctor era puro nervio… y aquello alcanzaba todos los aspectos. Magneto era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, con una gran -y escasa- sonrisa, unos ojos claros enigmáticos y decididos y unas facciones armoniosas y masculinas, en cambio, el Doctor Sutura tenía un rostro medio, casi poco agraciado: una nariz prominente y redonda en la punta, los ojos claros rodeados de largas pestañas y una sonrisa delicada y alta que mostraba gran parte de su encía, sin embargo, era refinado y tenía un aura de intocable… ¿prestigio? O impunidad que valía para Sapo un poco más que el atractivo de Magneto.

— Me alegro mucho, queridos, me alegro mucho de veros tan predispuestos hoy…

— ¡Siempre lo estamos! —proclamó Rat Bite— ¡Y lo estaremos hasta que todos los mutantes seamos libres!

Los chicos aplaudieron y Sapo se encontró sonriendo. Sí. Podía notarlo. Estaban muy cerca.

— _Más cerca de lo que crees, mi querido Mortimer, mucho más cerca. Escucha y hazte el sorprendido porque…_

— ¡… atacaremos hoy!

Mientras la voz del Doctor estaba en su cabeza, había seguido hablando, proclamando que era el momento, el mejor día. La fiesta de Año Nuevo entretenía a los garantes de la Ley y confundía a los policías; tardarían horas en tramitar una ayuda real para la Mansión X si sus habitantes eran capaces de pedirla. Era el momento perfecto y Xavier todavía no estaba recuperado.

— Nuestra prioridad será el niño… todavía no debería haber desarrollado sus poderes y fue capaz de manejar a un mutante experimentado y de derribar un avión. _Es_ la prioridad. Matar a Charles Xavier debe ser la siguiente.

— ¡Le morderé! —volvió a intervenir Rat Bite, que se movía inquieto—. Le morderé y si no somos capaces de matarlo en el momento ¡morirá de rabia en unos días!

— Esa es una buena idea, muchacho… —concedió el Doctor Sutura, con un ademán— pero no debes preocuparte. Yo me encargaré de Xavier, soy el único apto para hacerlo. Nos distribuiremos la entrada —les dijo sonriendo—, tenemos que ser cuidadosos porque es posible que el pobre Magneto esté bajo las ordenes de Xavier y no debemos hacerle daños si no es _irremediable_. Ha contribuido tanto a esta causa que no merece un final así…

De acuerdo con sus palabras, Sapo asintió fervientemente y escuchó con atención las instrucciones.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión X, 31 de Diciembre de 1977<em>

El ruido de un Rolls-Royce sobre la graba del camino de entrada alertó a Erick de la llegada de alguno de los visitantes. Estaba bajando con el niño en brazos para ayudar en la cocina -para pacificar a Alex y a Hank, que habían vuelto a ser condenados a preparar juntos la cena-cuando el coche se detuvo frente a las puertas de entrada.

— Es Warren… —le dijo el niño, estirando el cuello hacia la puerta.

Erick no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y erguirse en toda su estatura. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y abrió él mismo la puerta, decidido a dejar en claro su posición delante de aquella posible amenaza. Fuera ya era de noche.

Al otro lado se alzaba un chico joven y guapo, de anchos hombros y abrigo de paño gris hecho a medida. Sonreía con franqueza, enseñando sus dientes blancos y estrechando los ojos azules. Junto a él, el inmenso Coloso parecía un poco más torpe y grande que habitualmente y saludaba desde atrás.

— Uuuh… ¡hola, Erick! —dijo, tras un momento de sorpresa, el hombre rubio— Y… ¿señor Magneto?

Erick tensó un poco los hombros y sonrió lentamente sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Peter! —gritó el niño en sus brazos, saludando con la mano muy abierta a Coloso.

— Hola, enano, menudo cambio ¿dónde están tus bucles de querubín?

Erick se rio, pero también se sonrojó por aquellas palabras, así que escondió la cara en el hombro del adulto. Desde allí, entornó un poco la vista y volvió a mirar a los recién llegados.

— Soy Erick —dijo finalmente, manteniendo su prepotente sonrisa y extendiendo una mano hacia el rubio guaperas—, pero "señor Magneto" es apropiado también.

No llegó a decir el "para ti" pero quedó implícito.

— Warren —le contestó el chico, sin parecer asustado y estrechándole la mano— o Arcángel, pero sólo cuando veas a mis amigas —con un simpático guiño, Warren apretó con fuerza su mano y lo soltó para señalar algo invisible a su espalda.

— Se llama como yo —le aclaró el niño, desenterrando la frente del hombro de Erick y asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza.

El Erick adulto acrecentó su sonrisa y le mandó una última mirada al tal Warren antes de apartarse y dejarlos entrar, evitando que el poco calor se escapara de la Mansión.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y este desastre? ¿No habíais estado de obras? —le preguntó Arcángel a Coloso, mirando hacia los plásticos que cubrían los muebles de la entrada y a las cortinas quitadas.

— Tendrías que haber visto esto hace dos semanas…

Ambos continuaron su conversación, caminando detrás de Erick y del niño, que se asomaba sobre su hombro para mirarlos. Al acercase a la cocina el olor de las especias llegó a ellos y también un inesperado silencio.

Erick, que había esperado gritos y malas palabras, temió lo peor. Sopesando las posibilidades de encontrarse con dos chicos golpeados e inconscientes, abrió la puerta y se detuvo bajo el dintel.

Había dos ollas burbujeando a fuego lento sobre los fogones de gas y el horno estaba encendido, pero Alex no estaba a la vista y un cuchillo descansaba sobre la tabla de madera, todavía con un manojo de zanahorias a medio cortar. Inmediatamente, desde el lado derecho, le llegó un susurro de telas y ruidos ahogados por el suave cocer de la cocina.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa…? —dijo con reproche Warren ante su súbita parada.

Con un movimiento brusco, Erick retrocedió medio paso e interpuso su ancha espalda entre el campo de visión de Arcángel y Coloso y el interior de la cocina. Alex, terminando de ponerse la sudadera, intercambió con él una avergonzada mirada y cruzó la estancia desde la despensa hasta el fregadero, donde se lavó las manos.

Por supuesto, una mera espalda no podía evitar que dos hombres altos y fuertes encontraran la forma de mirar, pero para cuando Peter y Warren se asomaron, Alex ya estaba abriendo el grifo. Con una resentida mirada y un poco de extrañeza, que juntas creaban confusión y desconcierto, Warren colocó la mano derecha en el hombro de Erick y lo desplazó suavemente para poder entrar.

— ¡Havok! ¿Cocinas tú? ¡Buen Dios, entonces venir ha sido la mejor idea del año!

Con pasos lentos, Erick cedió y se apartó de la puerta, entrando en la cocina y colocándose despistadamente cerca de la despensa. El pequeño Erick seguía callado sobre su pecho, pero miraba la escena con atención, consciente de que había ocurrido algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

— Si se te ocurre meter la cuchara en el relleno, te serviré a ti de plato principal, Warren. Y te cocinaré con mis rayos gamma.

— ¿Y si probamos esto de aquí? ¿Qué es? ¿Mermelada?

— ¡Peter!

Los tres chicos intercambiaron un par de puyas que fueron seguidas de una breve pero violenta pelea por el tazón de mermelada o almíbar que Alex estaba dejando enfriar en la isla. Peter, que era el más alto y corpulento, colosal, consiguió arrebatárselo a Warren y lo tenía alzado sobre la cabeza con triunfo cuando Hank salió discretamente de la despensa.

Estaba perfectamente vestido, con su pantalón beige apenas arrugado, la camisa almidonada de cuadros azules y el jersey de cuello de pico oscuro. Llevaba las gafas bien colocadas y el pelo en su sitio. Impecable. Pero era Hank y su semblante reflejaba la vergüenza, los nervios, la angustia, el azoro, la tensión y el secreto. Todo a la vez y claro en sus mejillas rojas, en la curva de su boca y en el brillo esquivo en sus ojos azules.

— H-hola, Peter, señor Worthington— curiosamente, su voz no sonó tan titubeante como Erick había esperado—. La sal de escamas… —murmuró muy bajo, colocando un pequeño bote tapado con un corcho junto a las ollas que Alex atendía.

— ¡Hank! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Y ese brazo?

La preocupación del atractivo hombre rubio fue notoria y sincera, incluso a oídos de Erick, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal mención, después de que hubiera pasado por alto la gran compresa que cubría todavía la yugular de Alex.

— Oh… nada, unos escombros que salieron disparados…

— ¿Unos escombros? ¿No estabas en tu forma mutante?

El chico negó con la cabeza, permitiendo al hombre sacarle el brazo del cabestrillo y observar la escayola. Erick se negó a divagar sobre las complicaciones que las heridas de los chicos podían crear cuando se dedicaban a las "actividades" que había mantenido en la despensa.

— La Administración Carter está contando conmigo para desarrollar un sistema de control remoto en el desierto —le dijo, apartándose de Alex y mirando tímidamente a Warren—. Estoy t-tomando la misma cantidad de suero que tomaba Charles antes. N-no quería presentarme en la CÍA azul e inmenso…

El sonido demasiado fuerte del cuchillo al clavarse en la tabla de madera apenas fue audible por encima de las risas de Arcángel y de Coloso.

— Ya sabéis las normas —refunfuñó Alex sin levantar la vista de las zanahorias—: os quedáis para ayudar u os largáis de mi cocina.

Erick levantó las cejas pero decidió quitarse de en medio. Los asuntos entre Hank y Havok le importaban en la medida en que pudieran afectar a la estructura de la Mansión.

— Pues Erick y yo nos vamos. Habíamos venido sólo a ver que no os estuvierais matando… y no parece ser el caso.

No puso intención en sus palabras, pero supo que ellas por sí mismas se lo decían todo a los dos chicos y, con un ligero asentimiento, Erick se dio la vuelta y salió de la concina. Por encima de su hombro y pese a tener un dedo en la boca, el niño se despidió agitando la mano abierta.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver si Pegaso está cuidando bien de Bastian o buscamos algo que leer en la…?

— ¡ERICK! ¡Qué guapo estás!

Los dos rubios dieron un salto y Magneto se sintió ridículo por ello. Felina se acercaba a ellos trotando por el pasillo y con los brazos abiertos hacia ellos. Tras sus orejas oscuras y su larga cola peluda, se veía a Ororo correr y reír también.

— ¡Mírate! ¡Pero si tienes orejas! —volvió a decir ella.

Erick se vio a sí mismo entregando al niño a la mutante y se preguntó porque lo estaba permitiendo. El pequeño Erick rio alegre cuando Ororo se acercó también y le acarició el corto pelo.

— Qué guapo…

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotras, Erick? Vamos a colocar el Comedor mientras llega Júbilo.

En sus brazos, el niño se encogió de hombros, que era lo más parecido a una aceptación de alejarse de Erick o de Charles que Magneto le había visto. Con un asentimiento hacia las chicas, les dio permiso para que lo llevaran con ellas.

— No os quedéis fríos —avisó.

— Vamos a encender la chimenea… y en el Comedor ya funcionan los radiadores si los necesitamos —le aseguró Tormenta.

Las miró a amabas un momento más, tratando de implantar en ellas el miedo y respeto que debían sentir hacia él. Pareció funcionar, porque las dos tomaron una actitud firme con la cabeza un poco inclinada. Satisfecho, Erick rascó la nuca del niño y le giró suavemente el rostro con la palma de la mano en sus mejillas, le sonrió con calor y recibió a cambio una mueca feliz.

Con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, pasó entre las chicas añorando el movimiento de la capa tras él.

Dejar a Erick atrás creaba un pequeño espacio de preocupación en su cabeza. Desde que había llegado a la Mansión, Erick se había hecho una pequeña extensión de sí mismo y apenas hacía cinco días que el niño había comenzado a dejar el refugio de sus brazos para jugar en los alrededores. Pero Erick no iba a ser un padre sobreprotector que cuidase a un niño tonto. Y Erick no era un niño tonto.

Se cruzó con el parco Scott e intercambiaron un saludo silencioso. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos sin pensar realmente en su destino, pero sus pasos le llevaron a la puerta de la habitación de Charles sin dilación. Con un breve momento de duda, decidió entrar sin llamar, entreabriendo muy despacio la puerta y observando si era bien recibido. Desde aquél ángulo, no llegó a ver a nadie.

Atravesó el dintel y descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía, una lámpara de pie encendida. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y las ventanas se habían abierto para ventilar, pero volvían a estar cerradas. La chimenea estaba apagada.

Desde el baño, con la puerta cerrada, no llegaba ningún sonido, pero Erick intuyó que Charles estaba allí. El libro que había estado leyendo mientras velaba su sueño aquella tarde reposaba en la mesita de los sofás y la manta con la que paseaba al niño por la casa cuando estaba en pijama, yacía doblada en el reposabrazos del sillón. Erick no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, pensando en lo hogareño de aquella escena.

Un chapoteo se oyó al otro lado de la puerta del baño y el sonido de un grifo dejando caer agua sobre agua.

Acrecentando su sonrisa y creando un óyelo travieso en su mejilla, Erick comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Charles y cruzó la habitación. Nuevamente, entró sin llamas y permitió que el vapor del baño saliera por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Era una estancia grande, muy grande, la que merecía la habitación principal de una mansión como aquella. El suelo era de mármol blanco y las paredes de rombos de azulejo gris, los muebles de madera lacada tenían grandes tiradores de cobre y en el suelo había una gran alfombra y dos sillones brocados. Al fondo, bajo las grandes ventanas que llegaban del suelo al techo, descansaba la bañera de porcelana.

Charles estaba sumergido en el agua caliente, la silla de ruedas descansaba en un lateral, apartada y torcida como si hubiera resbalado. De la tina caía al suelo un hilo de espuma blanca, pero el Profesor tenía la nuca recargada en el borde y los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo infinito de la noche oscura.

Erick sintió la impaciencia en la punta de los dedos, pero sólo fue capaz de recargarse en el marco de la puerta y observar. No pudo, sin embargo, permanecer mucho tiempo en esa postura dichosa, porque el frío que llegaba desde la habitación terminó alertando a Charles.

— ¡Erick! —le gritó, girándose torpemente hacia él. El borde de la bañera era muy alto y el agua le llegaba al cuello estando sentado. Se resbaló y volvió a emerger confundido y con el pelo pegado al rostro.

Irresistible.

Erick sonrió y tomó aquello como una invitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y atravesó el baño.

A veces sentía que llegar a Charles era un camino contante que le hacía pasar de una estancia a otra hasta que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Por supuesto, Erick sabía que él era mucho más inaccesible que Charles. Tal vez como una carrera de fondo a través de todas las escaleras del Empire State hecha con cuarenta kilos de plomo a la espalda y una cuerda atando bien cerca las rodillas.

— Erick ¡lárgate!

Sorprendido, porque era una orden firme e inesperada, Magneto se detuvo sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Va en serio! ¡Lárgate! ¿Dónde está Erick? ¡No lo dejes solo!

Rechazado de aquél modo, Erick notó la ira creciendo dentro de él, fría y abrasadora a la vez. Estaba a punto de girarse, posiblemente para no volver a mirar nunca más a Charles, cuando un gesto discreto bajo la espuma llamó su atención.

— ¿Esto es en serio? —le preguntó, la ira dejada de lado y el cabreo remplazándola en su pecho—. Dime, Charles, que estás de broma.

Con un gesto abierto de la mano, señaló hacia el brazo escondido por el agua.

Sonrojado, avergonzado y furioso, el chico entrecerró sus grandes ojos azules y masculló:

— Lárgate, lárgate ahora, Erick. O yo…

— ¿Vas a usar tus poderes para obligarme? —se mofó, levantando la barbilla.

Erick retomó su camino y llegó a la bañera, mirándolo fijamente desde su privilegiada altura. Las velas eléctricas que ambientaban la zona brillaron sobre su cabello rubio y le confirieron un halo difuso.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que eres, viejo amigo? —le dijo— ¿de la forma idiota en la que tratas esto? —apoyó las manos en cada borde de la bañera y se cernió sobre él. Charles se encogió un poco, estirándose hacia atrás y hundiendo la nuca en el agua. El pelo oscuro se abrió a su alrededor—. ¿Crees que no entiendo lo que significa esa silla de ruedas? —le susurró, sus miradas fijas en el otro.

Hubo un instante de quietud, de concentración. Un momento de pausa y de lucha. Charles, embebido en el agua, ahogado por la vergüenza. Erick, acechante desde arriba, depredador de sus propios miedos.

Al momento siguiente, Charles levantó bruscamente los brazos y los enredó en el cuello de Erick para sumergirse en un beso tórrido y húmedo.

Y se sumergieron y fue húmedo, porque Erick no estaba esperando aquella reacción y sus manos resbalaron sobre la porcelana, cayendo sobre Charles y la bañera, que desbordó y empapó sus pantalones. Era, además, demasiado honda como para apoyarse con la mano en el fondo y tratar de sostenerse, así que cayó irremediablemente y hundió a Charles con él.

Tosiendo, agarrado al borde, Charles reía y se ahogaba. Erick se arrodillaba fuera.

— ¡Has intentado matarme! —se burló el Profesor.

Erick le dedicó una mirada terrible y consiguió ponerse en pie.

— Bueno, supongo que ya no tiene remedio… —murmuró.

Charles tardó sólo un segundo en cerrar la boca cuando Erick se quitó el jersey oscuro y mostró su torso, estirado por el movimiento, que revelaba las costillas y los abdominales y los fuertes pectorales que terminaban en los anchos hombros dorados.

Al jersey le siguió el pantalón, que fue desabrochado y descendió por las largas y fuertes piernas acompañado de la ropa interior. Erick se mostró ante él sin vergüenza alguna y sin demasiada complacencia; sólo con la naturalidad que da el acto repetido.

Entró en la bañera justo en el centro, haciéndola rebosar nuevamente y murmurando con gusto cuando el agua caliente le cubrió el estómago. Se arrodilló a ambos lados de los muslos de Charles y le sonrió, socarrón.

Inmediatamente, Charles introdujo las manos otra vez bajo el agua y la mirada incómoda volvió a empañar sus ojos claros.

Erick buscó sus manos y los dos forcejearon un poco, pero Charles sabía que no le quedaba más que rendirse.

— Erick… —suplicó.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? ¿Saber que…?

Sabiendo que sería incapaz de oír las opciones, Charles contestó rápidamente.

— Verlas —dijo con desprecio—. Odio verla al otro lado.

Erick asintió muy despacio, todavía agarrándole las muñecas, y descendió lentamente, acercando ambos pares de labios y jugando con un beso durante un momento.

— Ahora no puedes ver…

— Tú las sientes —le interrumpió. Después, abrió los ojos con una mueca de entendimiento y repulsa—. Oh, Dios… las estás sintiendo.

Se removió inquieto, tal vez tratando de salir de la bañera, pero Erick volvió a acercarse a él y lo presionó contra la porcelana de la bañera. El agua se meció con ellos y jugó a desbordarse tras los oídos de Charles.

— No más que si estuvieras sólo relajado, Charles. No hay nada raro… nada mal con tus piernas.

Charles respiró muy hondo dos veces, con la mirada fija en un lateral. Cerró los ojos y masculló:

— Todavía no estoy preparado para…

— Vale. No hablaremos más.

Charles asintió.

Erick se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y de su capacidad de comprensión. Soltó las manos de Charles y perdió los dedos en su cabello negro, buscando un nuevo beso.

Permanecieron allí, en aquella postura, intercambiando mimos, hasta que Coloso subió a avisarles de que los dos últimos invitados acababan de llegar y de que cenaría en poco más de media hora.

Gritándole un "gracias" desde el otro lado de la puerta, Charles alejó a Erick de sí, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos.

— _Tal vez nunca pueda darte más que esto._

Con arrogancia, Erick simplemente levantó una ceja, como si aceptara un desafío.

— _Erick, no me vuelvas a romper el corazón_.

Si Charles no hubiera sido un telépata y en aquellos momentos no tuviera todo su poder pendiente del hombre rubio, jamás habría llegado a entender que Erick le pedía exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

><p>· Ferragamo: por si alguien no la conoce, es una marca de calzado italiano para mujer que hizo furor en los años 20 en Hollywood y que trabaja el calzado a mano. Fueron los Louboutin de la época y continuaron siéndolo hasta los años ochenta, más o menos.<p>

· Phantazia: es una mutante a la que recluta Sapo cuando crea su propia Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos después de salir de Mistfits.

· Trader Joe's: una de las cadenas de supermercados estadounidense más baratas y que fue fundada en 1958. Creo recordar que sólo venden su propia marca, pero no me hagáis mucho caso.

· Arcángel: Warren Kenneth Worthington III. Es un hombre muy atractivo y rico. En el fic -y en algunos universos Marvel, ya sabéis cómo va esto xD- socio en la bolsa de Charles y exalumno.

· Administración Carter: en 1977 -año de la historia- comienza el gobierno del demócrata Jimmy Carter. Aunque suele pensarse lo contrario, la política exterior de Estados Unidos es invariable -no depende del color del Presidente o del Senado- y la época Carter, como la anterior, fue eminentemente beligerante en cuanto a guerra de inteligencia y armada; de hecho, contemporánea a este fic es la Crisis de los Rehenes. No voy a contar exactamente qué fue y eso para no aburriros, pero si me lo preguntáis lo adjuntaré en una nota en el cap siguiente para saciar curiosidades ^^. Por si a alguna le interesa, soy politóloga además de anémica xD así que soy una buena e imparcial persona para contar estas cosas jajajaja y ya sabéis que me encanta charlar xD

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, siento la tardanza, pero... es inevitable. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible pero... en fin xD cosas que pasan, además... ¡calculo que sólo faltan dos o tres capítulos!<p>

Jajajaja ¿y qué os ha parecido? ¿eh, eh? ¿os ha gustado Arcángel? Llevo queriendo meterlo en la historia desde... uuuhhh... no lo sé xD pero quería dejar patente que ha habido vida en estos últimos cuatro años en la Mansión X. Por cierto... Constance-Sophia me preguntó si había salido ya algo claro sobre Alex y Hank hace un par de capítulo ¿alguien más había notado que iban a ser pareja en este fics? Sobre ellos va la continuación... xD

Aish, tengo tantas ganas de saber qué opináis ¡espero que os haya gustado!

¡Muchos besos!


End file.
